Mis Días en Royal Woods
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Acompañen a Alexander durante su estadía en la Casa Loud, donde vivirá una serie de aventuras con aquellos personajes tan llamativos y divertidos :D.
1. Chapter 1

Mis Días en Royal Woods: **Esta nueva historia tendrá como protagonista a mi OC Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, quien pasará un tiempo con la Familia Loud, viviendo una serie de divertidas aventuras por aquel pueblo de Michigan, enfrentará a enemigos y aprenderá lo más importante de todo y que perdió durante la "Guerra de los Balcanes" de los Años 90: La familia es lo primero.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House ni de la música que aparecerá, solo soy dueño de mi OC y nada más. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados para Chris Savino, creador de la serie y Nickelodeon :D.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El Águila Ha Llegado:** \- _"Soy alguien que tal vez no comprendas, ¿por qué?, soy un misterio, un "Enigma", así como me ves, así es como soy, alguien que nunca comprenderás, literalmente te perderías al verme a los ojos y podrás ver lo que soy en realidad: Me tendrás miedo al instante, ya que mirar a mis ojos, es como mirar hacia el propio Infierno, hacia la Locura, la Paranoia y al Suicidio, no me extrañaría porque los enemigos míos se mataban entre ellos, se disparaban en la cabeza, se ahorcaban y hasta saltaban al vacío. Me presento, me llamo Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, nací el 3 de Marzo de 1989, el Año de la "Caída del Muro de Berlín", hijo de una familia Católica, militar y con tradiciones muy importantes. Durante la Guerra de los Balcanes, mi familia fue asesinada por el soplo de un maldito que dijo que ocultábamos armas y soldados enemigos de los Serbios...Yo quedé solo, fui el único que sobrevivió y viví mi vida de huérfano en un Infierno total, despreciado, odio y golpeado por los malditos de los Orfanatos, pero cuando fui adoptado en el 2003, las cosas cambiaron...Me convertí en lo que mi familia deseaba, que el primer hijo siguiera la tradición militar, a los 17 años fui ascendido al rango de Teniente Primero y durante la "Guerra Nacionalista" aplastamos al Nuevo Orden Mundial e instauramos el Nacionalismo Católico en el Mundo, acabando con la maldad, las desgracias, la corrupción, la muerte, las guerras, el hambre, las enfermedades, las persecuciones religiosas a los Cristianos...Amo la guerra, es tan divertida, pero ya la misma ha pasado, el Mundo es perfecto ahora y con el Reich a la cabeza, dirigiendo a la Humanidad hacia el Futuro, esta es mi historia donde pasé un tiempo en la Casa Loud, ubicada en Royal Woods, Michigan."_ Pensé ese día, mientras que me encontraba caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad.

Estuve en EEUU supervisando la reconstrucción de los "Estados Aliados", mientras que los demás fueron totalmente castigados severamente, pero en Michigan, el Aeropuerto de Lansing estaba todavía en reparaciones tras la "Operación Fénix", así que hablaba con uno de mis contactos en Londres, Capital del Reich, con el cual tuve una conversación.

Aquí es donde comienza mi historia:

* * *

Comenzaba a llegar la noche en Royal Woods, mientras que un joven de largos cabellos y de color blanco-plateado y ojos rojo escarlata caminaba por aquellas calles, alto, delgado y mirada seria, callado, frío, inteligente y calculador, iba de negro, su uniforme negro, botas largas y del mismo color, igual que su gorra de Oficial, donde podía verse una Calavera y un Águila Nazi. Sus manos iban cubiertas con un guantes de Invierno junto con el sobre todo y unos lentes "Aviator" negros protegían sus ojos del Sol.

(Música My mind plays tricks on me, The Geto Boys, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

La gente que lo veía caminar por la calle, se arrodillaban, besaban su mano y otros temblaban de miedo, incluso un giro, una mirada de su frío rostro causaría el terror en los civiles.

Se sentó en una banca del parque, mientras que llamaba por teléfono:

\- _"¿Cómo van las reconstrucciones, Teniente Primero?"_ Preguntó un amigo suyo en Londres.

\- Todo va bien, a la perfección, ningún inconveniente en Michigan. Respondió Alexander.

\- _"Oye, recibí tu mensaje anterior, como no hay lugar para que te hospedes, conozco a unos amigos que te pueden dar hospedaje: Ve a esta dirección y espera hasta dentro de unas semanas, por ahí dos o tres, en las que estará listo el Aeropuerto de Lansing"_ Le aconsejó el Agente Especial Frank, quien le pasó la dirección a su Smartphone.

 _"Avenida Franklin 1216"_.

\- Gracias, Camarada. Agradeció Alexander y caminó con su valija hacia aquella casa.

* * *

Eran las 17:30 PM y en la Casa Loud, el Señor Lynn Loud había recibido la llamada de cierto Agente en Inglaterra.

\- ¡¿En serio, Frank?! ¡Wow, no te lo puedo creer, gracias, amigo! Sí, sí, tranquilo, tenemos siempre la habitación para huéspedes preparada, ya que nunca tuvimos una visita tan importante. Muchas gracias y cuídate. Le agradeció el castaño a su amigo y colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué dijo tu amigo de Londres? Preguntó Rita Loud, esposa del castaño.

\- Tendremos una gran visita, un amigo de Frank vendrá a pasar unos días aquí. Le contó la buena noticia y eso causó emoción en la rubia.

\- Genial, ya tenemos todo, pero, ¿se llevará bien con los chicos? He oído que son muy severos los que vienen de Europa. Mostró Rita su preocupación, pero su marido puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, calmándola y haciendo un masaje.

\- Tranquila, no creo que digan esas cosas de los que son de Europa estos días. Le prometió, mientras que veían el clásico bullicio de la Casa Loud, cosa común para una familia tan numerosa.

* * *

Alexander vio el número de la calle a la cual había ido a buscar, lo encontró, Avenida Franklin 1216, subió la pequeña escalera y tocó el timbre.

* * *

Dentro del inmueble, los 11 hijos de la Familia Loud, diez chicas y un chico, detuvieron sus actividades para ver a sus padres ir a atender al misterioso invitado, el cual aguardaba en la puerta de ingreso al domicilio.

\- ¿A quién vamos a recibir? Preguntó Lori, quien no mostraba mucho interés.

\- He oído que viene alguien llamado el "Príncipe Scarlet". Dijo Lynn, quien ya estaba muy interesada en el visitante.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿El invitado tiene escorbuto? Preguntó Leni, lanzando una pregunta sin sentido, como siempre.

\- No, no tiene escorbuto, es su "Título Imperial", así que no lo hagan sufrir, Lisa no lo utilices como sujeto de pruebas para tus experimentos, Lola y Lana no lo vuelvan loco con sus peleas, Lynn ni se te ocurra querer practicar artes marciales con el invitado. Por favor, todos deben portarse bien. Pidieron los padres.

\- Adiós a mi investigación. Se lamentó Lisa, teniendo que guardar sus experimentos.

\- Sean buenos, niños, él es una persona muy importante. Dijo Rita Loud, quien abrió la puerta y allí estaba aquel joven.

Una ráfaga de viento proveniente del Norte, frío y que marcó el comienzo de aquella visita, allí estaba Alexander, quien los miraba a todos sorprendido.

\- ¡Alexander, qué gusto en verte, pasa, pasa! Le animó el Señor Loud, invitando al joven a entrar.

El muchacho ingresó, un poco curioso y observando el interior de la casa y viendo a toda la familia reunida en el hall de la misma.

\- _¿Por qué no habla? ¿Qué acaso el gato le comió la lengua? Se quedó sin palabras, jajaja, ¿entienden?_. Contó Luan un chiste por lo bajo, mientras que sus hermanas y Lincoln se llevaban las manos a la cara.

\- _Adiós a la visita._ Se lamentó Lisa.

\- Oye, amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no hablas? Preguntó Luna, quien se acercó hacia él y fue entonces que una especie de ventisca la alejó del muchacho.

\- ¡Wow, ¿qué fue eso?! Preguntó Lynn, sorprendida.

\- Niños, no son tímidos, él es Alexander Vladimir Iva...Iva...Decía Rita, pero el apellido del muchacho le costaba pronunciarlo.

\- Iba...Iba a la plaza, jajaja, ¿entienden?. Hizo Luan otra broma.

\- Izvinite (Disculpen en ruso), soy Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, Teniente Primero de las SS en Londres, Capital del Reich. Se presentó el joven, finalmente, después de mucho silencio.

Los niños se quedaron helados, ¿qué hacía aquel joven de negro allí?.

\- ¡Yo me haré cargo de ti! Juró Lynn, quien se lanzó contra Alexander, pero antes de que pudiera dar su embestida, el muchacho pegó un salto sobrehumano, evitando le golpe, mientras que ella iba hacia la calle.

\- ¡Lynn, cuidado! Le alertó Lincoln, quien hacia ella, avisándole de los coches que pasaban y que uno iba a máxima velocidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó ella, quedando en medio de la calle y sin poder escapar.

Pero Alexander pegó otro salto y como un misil sacó a Lynn de la calle, salvándola justo a tiempo, elevándose en los Cielos.

\- ¡Dios, me salvaste la vida y...! ¡...Estas volando, genial!. Le agradeció Lynn, mientras que volvían a tierra.

Una vez con los pies en la tierra y con la amante de los deportes a salvo y reunida con su familia, Alexander se preparó para ingresar, pero ya los chicos Loud junto con sus padres estaban ansiosos por querer saber más sobre aquel rescate que había hecho.

\- _"Comienza la diversión"._ Pensó el joven, quien comenzó a prepararse para mostrar sus poderes al público.

* * *

 **Y aquí comienza la historia de uno de mis OC, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, quien vivirá una gran aventura con la Familia Loud. Ojo, no soy Nazi ni nada por el tema de que mi personaje vista el uniforme de las SS o se hable del Reich, tranquilos :).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene :D. Que tengan un buen Domingo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una gran sorpresa se había llevado a cabo en la Avenida Franklin 1216, donde aquel misterioso invitado había puesto los pies en aquella casa perteneciente a una familia numerosa y bastante divertida, donde su seriedad se mostraba, incluso en los lugares más cálidos y llenos de amabilidad, Alexander era todo lo contrario, pero cuando Lynn se había lanzado contra él, todo por producto de un malentendido con respecto al joven, por su rango militar en el Reich de Londres, la chica castaña y amante de los deportes, intentó derribarlo pero no sabía que aquel muchacho tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga.

Cuando ella casi era atropellada por un auto que iba a máxima velocidad por la calle, Alexander la salvó, pero cuando justo estaban por volver a tierra firme...

\- ¡Wow, qué loco! ¡Es genial! ¡¿Nos lo podemos quedar?! Preguntaron las gemelas Lola y Lana, quienes se abrazaron a las piernas del joven, sin darle oportunidad de moverse.

\- Niñas, niñas, jeje, tranquilas, que él es nuestro invitado por unos días, no es un juguete. [Les dijo, muy divertido y lanzando una pequeña risa, el Señor Lynn Loud, quien se acercó a Alexander y extendió su mano] Frank me ha contado mucho de ti, amigo, digo...Mi Te...Cuando iba a darle la mano y tratando de reparar aquel error ante la posición del joven, Alexander le calmó los nervios.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, pueden llamarme Alexander, no estoy en servicio ahora. Le dijo el chico de cabellos blanco-plateados.

\- Al fin hablas, chico, ya me estaba asustando tu silencio, jajaja, por cierto, soy Luna Loud, ¡la rockera de la familia!. Se presentó la chica, quien tomó su guitarra y dio un mini-concierto por la llegada de Alexander.

\- Udovol´stviye, Miss ("Mucho gusto, Señorita" en ruso). Respondió el joven al saludo, quien le besó la mano a la castaña, quien quedó completamente ruborizada.

\- ¡Jajaja, a Luna le gusta Alexander, a Luna le gusta al Príncipe Escoba! Se río Luan, pero su hermana la agarró de las solapas de su camisa.

\- _Primero, es un saludo de educación de él hacia mí y segundo es "Príncipe Scarlet" ¡Escarlata, pedazo de tonta!. Vuelves a ponerme en ridículo, te partiré mi guitarra por la cabeza._ Le dio Luna su advertencia y la cómica tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, por miedo a que su salud quedara perjudicada.

\- Ohhh, ya, ya tranquila, jejeje, era un chiste solamente. [Pidió disculpas Luan, a pesar de que se reía, Luna la tenía bajo amenaza] Hola, yo soy Luan, la comediante de la Familia Loud y este es el Señor Cocos. _Hola, Teniente Escarlata, mucho gusto._ Hizo ella el saludo por parte de su muñeco de ventrílocuo.

Alexander no dijo nada, mientras que Luan lo miraba a los ojos, mostrando una misteriosa mirada y sus ojos rojo escarlata, causando un temblor en la chica comediante y hasta en el propio muñeco de ventrílocuo.

\- Me parece que te equivocaste otra vez con su apodo, es el Príncipe Scarlet, Escarlata en inglés, es lo mismo, pero me cae bien el primer "Título Imperial", muy pocos lo poseen, además no tendrías por qué temerle a nuestro invitado, lo miraste a los ojos y veo que te causó un ataque de pánico. Dijo Lisa, hablando con su tono científico.

Mientras que Lincoln se iba acercando...

\- Nunca en nuestra casa hubo un invitado tan importante, no es que le tenga miedo, pero he oído muchos rumores sobre él, aunque me lo creo, parece un buen chico. Dijo, mirando a la cámara.

Quedó cara a cara del muchacho, quien le extendió su mano.

\- Un placer, Alexander, es un gusto conocerte. Mostró sus buenos modales el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Igualmente y disculpen los sobresaltos en Luan, no lo hice a propósito, perdónenme. Pidió disculpas el chico, quien se arrodilló al estilo oriental hacia ellos, quienes lo miraron un poco extraño, hasta que Lincoln puso su mano en los hombros del joven.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes por qué disculparte, esta no es una Academia Militar, estás en familia. Le tranquilizó el muchacho.

\- Gracias. Agradeció Alexander y se levantó.

\- Bueno, de seguro querrán conocerlo al Teniente, por favor, sean buenos, no lo torturen. Dijo el Señor Loud, mientras que dejaban a sus hijos conocer más a fondo a Alexander.

Algunas de las hermanas como Luan, Luan, Lynn y Lisa volvieron a adentro, a Lori no le importó mucho la aparición de aquel joven de uniforme negro. Por su parte, Leni se encontraba totalmente concentrada en hacer sus dibujos de moda, ya que le llamaba mucho la atención las vestimentas que llevaba, en especial las medallas.

* * *

Lincoln volvió adentro, ya que sus hermanas gemelas Lola y Lana quería conocer más a fondo a Alexander, por lo cual él las dejó allí. Se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se puso a leer uno de sus tantos comics que tenía guardados en una caja de cartón bien cuidada.

\- Cuando se trata de invitados, muchas veces vecinos, éstos salen corriendo porque mis hermanas los vuelven locos hasta incluso no quieren volver, pero estoy seguro de que con Alexander, tal vez, tal vez las cosas mejoren. Solo hay que darle un tiempo.

\- _"Oye, Alexander, ¿podrías hacer un truco de magia?"_ Pidió Lana.

\- _"¡Sí! ¡Y que sea con colores brillantes y no uno falso!"_ Agregó Lola.

\- Jajaja, las gemelas pidiendo un truco, de seguro va a sacar un conejo de la galera o tal vez haga aparecer una moneda dentro de la oreja de Lana, jajaja, estoy seguro de que eso hará y nada fuera del otro Mundo. Dijo Lincoln, tras echar una mirada hacia afuera pero se llevaría un gran sorpresa.

De golpe, en el exterior de la casa, se escuchó un grito junto con una fuerte explosión.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Lanzó Alexander un disparo color violeta hacia el, de colores brillantes para Lola y muy fuerte para Lana.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Se preguntó Lincoln, quien salió disparado por aquel "terremoto" y cayó al suelo, para luego levantarse y mirar hacia afuera, por la ventana de su habitación.

* * *

Todos los Loud salieron afuera y vieron que en la calle había caído un satélite, el cual cayó en el patio de la familia.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ! Festejaron las gemelas y pidieron al invitado que volviera a hacerlo.

\- No lo sé, es que...Iba a decir Alexander, pero las dos niñas lo miraron con ojitos de perrito llorando.

\- Por favor. Pidieron ambas.

\- Ok, ok, una vez más, ¡atrás! [Pidió y apuntó hacia el Cielo una vez más] ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Volvió a lanzar su ataque contra los Cielos y derribó, esta vez, un meteorito.

\- ¡Wow! Permiso, ¡gracias, Alex!. Le agradeció ella, tomando aquel cuerpo celeste y llevándoselo para examinar dentro de su habitación.

\- No...no fue nada. Respondió Alexander.

* * *

\- Bueno, estoy sorprendido, nunca había visto algo así en toda mi vida, pero espero que no pase a mayores...¡Jajaja! ¡¿A quién engaño?! ¡Esto va a ser genial!. No se vayan a perder el capítulo que viene, veremos si Alexander se acostumbra a nuestro caos familiar y de todos los días. Cuídense, amigos y que tengan un buen día. Se despidió Lincoln de los fans, para luego cerrar el capítulo por aquel día.

* * *

 **Ya lo oyeron a Lincoln, igualmente esta historia no estará girando sobre Alexander, también en los Loud, no quiero problemas como tuve en un fanfic que tuve que borrar del año pasado :(.**

 **Gracias, mmunocan por las ideas y tranquilo, no alimentaré el ego de Alexander, él ya tuvo su primera aparición en otro crossover mio, "Misterio al Amanecer", que vincula a Ed, Edd, Eddy con Highschool DXD.**

 **Julex93, jajajaja, al pobre de mi OC le esperan muchas aventuras con los Loud y en especial con el caos de esa familia XD, esto se va a poner muy bueno :3.**

 **FreedomGundam96, pero, che, a Kazuya no le pega una con la suerte, ahora tiene que limpiar con Mordecai y Rigby los desastres que hicieron en el Templo Marino de Poseidon, en la Mansión Kido y la Casa de Libra, que se apuren, ya que el tiempo corre y hoy estoy escribiendo otro capítulo de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. Espero que te guste este capítulo, posiblemente revele la Armadura de Alexander y mostrar un poco de sus aventuras :D. Cuídate y que Kazuya no se meta más en problemas, ya Lori de Wyvern y las demás Jueces han puesto una recompensa por si vuelve a poner los pies en las tierras imperiales XD.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, cuídense, nos estamos viendo ahora en The Lost Canvas :D Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Pizza para cenar Alexander fue escoltado por el Señor Lynn Loud y su esposa Rita hacia la planta alta de la casa de dos pisos, donde al fondo se encontraba una habitación para huéspedes, la cual no había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por la mente del muchacho del Este de Europa se preguntaba cómo era posible que tuvieran tantos hijos, nunca había visto a una familia tan numerosa en su vida, por lo cual esa pregunta permanecía en lo más profundo de su ser, quien miraba bastante fresco y tranquilo a los hijos Loud hacer el clásico bullicio en la casa.

Pronto llegaron al cuarto para huéspedes:

\- Aquí es donde descansará, Teniente Alex...Oh, lo siento. Pidió disculpas el Señor Loud.

\- Ya le dije, no me llame como si fuera "Usted", solo dime Alexander o Alex y todo bien. Le calmó el joven, regalando una sonrisa, a pesar de que él no era la clase de sonreír todo el tiempo.

La sonrisa de Alexander en donde podían apreciarse una fila de afilados colmillos causaba un tanto de pánico, mientras que para Lucy era un héroe para ella, alguien a quien admirar, eso le dio inspiración para su poesía.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya conoció a toda la familia, es aquí donde dormirá hasta que viaje de vuelta a Londres. Dijo Rita Loud, abriendo la puerta y viendo la habitación, no era tan pequeña, pero era perfecta para que el Teniente del Este pudiera descansar y vestirse tranquilamente.

\- Genial, muchas gracias, Señor Lynn y Señorita Rita. Agradeció Alexander y les dio un apretó de manos a ambos.

\- No es nada, si necesitas algo, nos avisas. Dijo el castaño.

\- De eso no se preocupen, lo tengo todo bajo control. Resolvió el muchacho cualquier duda y mientras que se retiraba el matrimonio, él se puso a desempacar lo que había en su maleta grande y en la pequeña.

En una estantería que había allí, Alexander colocó su gorra de Oficial, de color negro y que tenía la Calavera de la Totenkoph y el Águila Nazi, junto a la gorra, depositó un par de libros que llevaba consigo, los cuales eran sus autores favoritos como John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, Stephen King, George R. R. Martin, William Shekespeare, Christopher Marlowe, Jorge Luís Borges, George Orwell, Aldous Huxley, Ray Bradbury, Edgar Allan Poe, entre otros.

En el armario, guardó sus ropas, todas de color negro, incluyendo una boina y sombrero, en la pared vio que había unos clavos que no habían sido quitados, así que aprovechó para colgar la Bandera del Reich y luego de instalarse, decidió cambiarse, dejar el uniforme negro y por lo cual se cambió sus pantalones negros por unos Corduroy de aquel cinturón, se puso unos zapatos Clark negros, depositó su Cruz Cristiana, la cual había sido un regalo del Obispo de Berlín antes de iniciarse la "Guerra Nacionalista", dejándola en la cama junto con su Biblia y se dejó una camisa negra de mangas cortas, para luego bajar hacia la planta y ver qué cosas ocurrían en aquella casa.

* * *

Lincoln lo vio a Alexander salir de su habitación reservada, no le había tomado mucho tiempo al Oficial del Reich con desempacar e instalarse, ya estaba listo y recorría la casa, mientras que él estaba tranquilo en su cuarto, leyendo un par de comics favoritos.

\- Ustedes se preguntarán qué cosas verá Alexander aquí, jeje, eso lo estarán por descubrir ahora. Dijo Lincoln al público.

* * *

Una cosa que Alexander no podía mantener a salvo y más que en una casa con muchas personas, eran su Pistola Parabellum, su Revólver Mágnum, las municiones y sus dos cuchillos, uno de las Juventudes Hitlerianas y el otro era su Puñal de las SS, por lo cual los tenía guardados en una caja de zapatos que se trajo consigo en su viaje, donde alli estaban sus documentos del Partido Nacionalista junto con la "Placa de Esmalte" y su billetera.

Bajó a la planta baja, pero durante su curso hacia la escalera, vio que Lola y Lana se encontraban peleando porque la segunda había traído más lagartijas a la habitación, cosa que a su gemela no le agradaba para nada.

Pasó por el cuarto de Lisa, donde halló a Lily durmiendo y a la castaña haciendo unas pruebas.

\- Salve, Lisa (Buenas tardes, Lisa en latín). Saludó él a la intelectual, la cual detuvo su investigación.

\- ¿Eso es latín antiguo? Preguntó ella.

\- Linguis loquar, quos veteres (Hablo muchas lenguas, incluyendo las antiguas). Le volvió a responder en aquel idioma.

\- Dios, por fin encuentro a alguien más que habla lenguas muertas, ¡Dios! ¡Eres mi alma gemela! [Comentó ella, poniéndose contenta, cosa que hizo, salvo en pequeñas excepciones].

\- No es nada, pasaba por acá y...Dijo Alexander, agradeciendo las felicitaciones y de ahí Lisa miró la medalla que tenía colgada en su cuello.

\- Hermosa esa Cruz de Hierro de Primera Clase con la Cinta Prusiana, imagino que tienes más. Observó ella ese detalle.

\- Y las tengo, más tarde te las muestro. Respondió Alexander, para luego dejar a la chica que volviera con sus experimentos.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la planta baja, allí se hallaba Lynn, quien iba a salir afuera a practicar artes marciales con Lincoln, mientras que Lori se hallaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, mandando mensajes de texto a su novio.

\- Privet (Buenas días en ruso), permiso. Pidió educadamente y se sentó en el sillón, sin que Lori lo viera.

\- Nah. Dijo ella, quien seguía ocupada en su celular.

Alexander se sentó a la izquierda de Lori, mientras que ella no prestaba atención al invitado, literalmente lo ignoraba, se cruzó de piernas y cerró los ojos, algo que incomodó a la rubia, quien seguía mandando mensajes a su novio.

\- Oye, ¿podrías bajar las piernas del sofá? Es muy molesto. Pidió Lori, tratando de que Alexander bajara sus piernas pero éstas estaban cruzadas.

\- Estoy meditando. Dijo.

\- ¿Meditando? Ni que estuvieras loco. Respondió ella con sarcasmo.

\- De hecho lo soy, soy bipolar, tengo locura y...¿hoy hay Luna Llena? Le dio sus respuestas, cosa que la incomodó.

\- Creo que sí. Dijo ella.

\- La "Luna Escarlata", tan bella pero nos hunde en la locura. [Dijo Alexander, viendo que sus ojos brillaban de un fuerte color escarlata.] Muchas gracias por los consejos, Maestra Reisen Inaba Udongein. Agradeció el muchacho y ahí fue cómo bajaba su locura.

\- Oye, no sabías que eras el Teniente del Este, literalmente no le dí importancia a tu llegada, lo siento. Soy Lori Loud, mucho gusto. Pidió disculpas Lori y extendió su mano, la cual fue besada por Alexander.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Mucho gusto de mi parte, Fraulein. Besó el joven la mano de Lori, hablando en alemán y justo cuando estaba por levantarse, entró Lynn.

\- ¡Oye, Alex, ven conmigo afuera! Pidió ella entusiasmada y se lo llevó a los exteriores de la casa.

* * *

Eran las 17:30 PM cuando Alexander salió afuera con Lynn, allí la chica estaba practicando bastante un deporte llamado kick-boxing.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó el Teniente del Este.

\- ¡Atrapa todos mis golpes, detenlos! Pidió ella.

\- Lynn, no creo que debería salir afuera, la Luna...Trató de hacerla entrar razón, pero la chica comenzó con el juego.

\- ¡No te veo atrapar mis golpes! Respondió la amante de los deportes.

\- Bueno, si no podemos con ellos, úneteles. Miró Alexander a la cámara, se quitó los lentes "Aviator" y de ahí se puso a atrapar los golpes de de Lynn, a pesar de que la Luna Llena comenzaba a aparecer en los Cielos de una Royal Woods del mes de Febrero.

(Música Invisible Full Moon-Lunatic Eyes, Theme de Reisen Inaba Udongein, SWR, Touhou Project)

\- ¡Vamos, que comience la diversión! Dijo Lynn entusiasma y dio el primer golpe, pero Alexander lo evadió con una gran rapidez.

La chica casi se caía a la calle de nuevo, pero pegó un salto que la volvió a llevar al césped de su casa, mientras que podía ver como los ojos del joven bosnio cambiaban a un fuerte color rojo-escarlata y otras veces a un intenso rojo fuego.

\- ¡Jajaja, genial, pero eso apenas fue un calentamiento, ahora viene la mejor parte! Sentenció la castaña y volvió a lanzarse contra el muchacho, pero éste la esquivó antes de que se arrojara otra vez.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, regla número 1 que me enseñó mi Maestra Reisen Inaba Udongein en Gensokyo: "Durante la Luna Llena, Luna Escarlata o Luna de la Locura Invisible, nada nos detiene! ¡NADA NI NADIE!. Alegó Alexander con un tono de locura en su voz y mientras brillaban más su ojos.

\- ¡Perfecto, así aumenta más la dificultad en este desafío, genial! Festejó Lynn y de nuevo se lanzó contra él, pero se inclinó hasta casi rozar el suelo.

\- Nada mal, pero pongamos una dificultad más: ¡"Bullet Hell"!. Invocó todo un bombardeo de balas mágicas, las cuales eran esquivadas por la castaña.

\- ¡Casi...casi...casi...CASI LLEGO! Iba a decir ella, pero su oponente se desvaneció y regresó hasta ella.

\- ¡Nadie se salva de mis "Bullet Hell", Lynn, ahora sube un nivel más porque llegaste hasta mí! ¡"Spells Card"!. Ahora se vino encima un feroz bombardeo de cartas explosivas, las cuales iban hacia la chica, quien las esquivaba a toda costa.

Era un buen juego, ya que ninguno de los lograba derribarse y justo se detuvieron cuando escucharon aplausos.

\- ¡Wow, genial, excelente demostración de combate, Lynn y Alex, felicidades! Oye, Alexander, ¿me enseñarías a pelear como lo haces tú? Felicitó el padre de cabellos castaños y luego se acercó hacia el chico, quien hizo desaparecer sus trucos aprendidos en Gensokyo.

\- No, no lo sé, no es buena idea, es un nivel avanzado y extremo. Dijo el joven, temiendo de que algo le pasara al Señor Loud.

\- ¡Vamos! Solo una pequeña parte, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?, ¿sí?. Le pidió, insistiendo hasta que Alexander accedió.

\- Bueno, está bien, pero solo una vez, aunque deberíamos esperar hasta que la Luna Escarlata se...No tuvo tiempo el joven de terminar su oración, ya que el Señor Loud se lanzó contra él y reaccionó a tiempo.

\- ¡Aquí viene "El Sorprendente Loud"! Gritó, lleno de orgullo y...

 **Dos segundos después:**

\- ¡Atrás, atrás, tenemos a un herido con la columna vertebral severamente lastimada, atrás, por favor! Pidió uno de los enfermeros de la ambulancia que había llamado Rita Loud.

\- Vaya, algo que no me esperaba. Dijo Lori asombrada, mientras que Rita acompañaba al pobre de su marido a la ambulancia.

\- ¿Va a estar bien? Preguntó ella.

\- Lo llevaremos al hospital y tal vez quede por unos días o unas semanas en observación. Le dijo uno de los médicos.

\- Oye, Alex, ¡jajaja, increíble como derribaste a papa, jaja! Muy buena. Él venía corriendo hacia ti, mientras que estabas pidiendo deque no pelearas con él y luego te tomó por sorpresa y tú reaccionaste y con esa fuerza sobrenatural que tienes, le quebraste las costillas. Río Lynn.

\- Fue sin querer queriendo. Se disculpó Alexander con el Señor Lynn House.

\- No te preocupes, Alex, yo fui el culpable de esto, no te escuché cuando hablaste de la "Luna Escarlata", pero...¡Uhh! ¡Mi columna se ha mejorado y mucho! ¡Gracias! Bueno, Caballeros, creo que podrían darme el alta y...Dijo, cuando de golpe se había recuperado del dolor y de ahí pidió que lo soltaran.

\- Lo siento, pero por las dudas irá al Hospital de Royal Woods por las dudas, no queremos que haya alguna parte muy importante dañada, ahora vuelva a recostarse en la camilla. Pidió uno de los doctores y partieron de allí con Rita.

\- Lori, estás a cargo hasta que volvamos. Dejó ella la responsabilidad en la hija mayor.

* * *

\- Como ya saben, cuando Lori está a cargo eso significa que...Iba a decir Lincoln a la cámara, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos ellos al ver que su hermana mayor, primera vez, no impuso sus leyes del "No".

\- Como verán, tengo la responsabilidad que me encargó mama pero...Como tenemos a un invitado muy importante, dejaré que se diviertan, ¡pero nada de ensuciar la casa y eso va para ti, Lana!. Dijo Lori, mientras que sus hermanas y hermano la abrazaban.

\- _"Vaya, ellos sí que mantienen la tradición, la familia y los valores, me recuerdan tanto a los míos. Dios, como los extraño"_ Observó Alexander a los hermanos abrazar a la rubia mayor.

\- Owwww, Alexis, ven, no seas tímido y únete al abrazo. Le animó Leni, a pesar de haberse equivocado de nombre.

Y lo hizo, se unió al abrazo.

Mientras que en el Hospital de Royal Woods era dado de alta el Señor Lynn Loud, quien volvía junto con su esposa a casa, ésta se mantuvo en un perfecto orden y sin ningún daño.

\- ¡Niños, hemos vuelto! Dijo el castaño, viendo que estaba mejor después de haber recibido una de las patadas más dolorosas de Alexander y que le causó fractura de la columna vertebral.

\- ¡Llegaron mama y papa! Dijeron Lola y Lana, corriendo hacia ellos y les dieron un abrazo de bienvenida a su padre.

* * *

\- La semana de esta noche será pizza y Alexander no querrá perderse de ver a los Loud pelear por la última rebanada. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que se hallaba leyendo un manga japonés en su cuarto.

* * *

Y abajo, mientras que esperaban la llegada de las pizzas, Alexander se hallaba haciendo meditación, escuchando música relajante.

\- Oye, Alex, la próxima me enseñas el "Aplastamiento", ¿sí?. Le pidió Lynn a él.

\- Claro, por su puesto, pero no lo vayas a usar con alguien de tu familia. Accedió a enseñarle aquella técnica y pidiendo de que no lo hiciera nunca con sus familiares.

\- Jajaja, tranquilo, no lo haré: _"Probar el "Aplastamiento" con Lincoln como sujeto de prueba"_. Prometió ella, mientras que se anotaba ese recado en una libreta.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a cenar:

\- ¡Niños, la cena está servida! Anunció Rita Loud, mientras que iba Lincoln bajando las escaleras tranquilamente y detrás de él venía toda la tropa de hermanas bajando a toda prisa.

\- ¡Alex, carrera hasta la mesa! Le desafió Lincoln.

\- ¡Acepto! Respondió él y Lynn se les unió.

\- ¡Uno, dos, tres, ya! Dio por iniciada la carrera, pero en ese momento, al llegar a la mesa, ya Alexander había encontrado un asiento.

\- ¿Cómo...? Preguntó Lynn sorprendida.

\- Cuando tienes un Reloj de Bolsillo Antiguo, puedes controlar el Tiempo, detenerlo, adelantarlo, gracias Maestra Sakuya Izayoi. Agradeció el joven a otra de sus tantas Maestras en Gensokyo.

\- Necesitaré uno de esos, ¿dónde lo consigo? Preguntó Leni.

Y era obvio que Lori aprovecharía ese momento para gastarle una broma a su hermana:

\- En Gensokyo, Japón. Respondió Lori.

\- ¡Genial, voy para allá!. Celebró Leni.

\- Lori, no le hagas esas bromas a Leni. Pidió Rita, mientras que se iban sirviendo todos ellos las porciones de pizza.

Lincoln le dio a Alexander un pequeño golpe en el codo, llamando su atención.

\- _Tienes que ver cuando solo queda una sola porción de pizza, no te vayas a perder la diversión._ Le dijo el peli blanco.

\- _¿Qué tanto? Por cierto, si tienes dudas al respecto con tu tarea, avísame y te doy una mano._ Acató la orden de Lincoln y luego le dio su consejo.

\- _Genial, muchas gracias._ Agradeció Lincoln pero por suerte, la cena transcurrió tranquila.

Unas charlas por aquí, Lucy apareciendo de sorpresa y asustando a sus hermanas, mientras que Alexander comía tranquilo, observaba a esa curiosa familia, la cual tan familiar a la suya, fallecida en Sarajevo.

* * *

Pronto llegó la hora de irse a dormir, a pesar de que era Viernes, algunos de los chicos se quedaron despiertos, tal era el caso de Lori, Lincoln, Leni, Luna y Luan, mientras que las otras se iban a dormir, tal era el caso de Lynn, quien tenía entrenamiento a la mañana.

\- ¿Tú también te vas a dormir, Alex? Preguntó Lucy.

\- Sí, estoy agotado. Respondió a la pregunta de la gótica, quien se hallaba escribiendo poesía.

\- Que descanses. Le deseó ella.

\- Lo mismo ustedes. Se despidió el joven, quien entró en el cuarto y se cambió, poniéndose una remera oriental color blanco, para luego irse a acostar a la cama y de ahí quedarse dormido tras un largo y primer día de su llegada a la Casa Loud.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo 3, es un pequeño homenaje, la parte de la pizza, al corto de "Slice of Life". Además quería agregarle algunos guiños a mi OC, como por ejemplo los nombres de sus Maestras de Gensokyo, como Reisen Inaba Udongein y Sakuya Izayoi son personajes de los juegos de Touhou Project y la parte de la técnica de "Aplastamiento" es un homenaje al "Batman: Arkaham Origins" y también el capítulo anterior fue un tributo a Saint Seiya y a uno de mis tantos personajes favoritos de la Saga de Hades, el Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, el capítulo 4 se llamará "Noche de Terror", en donde mientras los padres no están, ya que se encontrarán celebrando su aniversario, los chicos junto con Alexander mirarán una película de terror, la cual les causará mucho pánico y pensarán que está el villano principal en la casa y tratarán de defenderse a toda costa.**

 **Saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para:**

 *** Julex93: XD y verás muchas veces a Alexander hablar en sus distintos idiomas. Y sí, Alexander es una caja de sorpresas y mira que aún faltan muchas más.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Me alegro mucho de que Mordecai, Rigby y Kazuya hayan terminado de limpiar los tres lugares a tiempo, han ganado el juego :3. Ahora a preparar el viaje para Asgard, ya que en Soul of Gold las cosas se van a poner muy buenas :3.**

 *** mmunocan: Me alegra mucho de que te interesara esta historia, no tengo drama que mis fanfics de The Loud House sean compartidos en el grupo de Facebook "The Loud House Latino América" :D. Cuídate, amigo y espero que estés bien.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 4, Camaradas, cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Noche de Películas Y así fue como llegó el segundo día en el que Alexander comenzó a vivir con la salida del Sol tarde, en una mañana fría y con rastros de heladas, el joven abrió sus ojos para ver hacia afuera y respirar el dulce aire frío de un nuevo día en la Casa de la Familia Loud.

Y por su parte, Lincoln se despertaba, ya que ese día era para disfrutarlo con su amigo Clyde en la nieve, sumando a que a la noche podrían ver películas juntos en la sala.

\- Como verán, en la Casa Loud siempre perdura el ruido, incluso al Amanecer, pero se nota que nuestro invitado tiene un sueño tan profundo que no lo despertaría ni con el vuelo de una mosca.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación para huéspedes y allí salió Alexander, vistiendo su conjunto negro, en especial la remera, los cabellos estaban totalmente caídos y se dirigió hacia el baño, una vez que Lincoln hubiera terminado de lavarse, antes de que llegara el tsunami de hermanas hacia aquella habitación y colapsara por tanta gente.

\- Buenos días, Alex. Le saludó el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Gutten Tag, Lincoln (Buenos días en alemán), ¿Cómo has estado?. Devolvió el muchacho bosnio el saludo al peli blanco.

\- Bien, dormí tranquilo, oye, esta noche "Noche de Películas". Le contó del evento nocturno.

\- Allí estaré. Dio su promesa, mientras que chocaban los cinco.

* * *

Abajo había ido Lincoln a preparar el desayuno, mientras que sus hermanas se iban yendo a lavar, Alexander ya estaba listo, se vistió con una camisa blanca y pantalones rojos decorados con amuletos de papel y unos zapatos del mismo color.

\- Esto fue un regalo de mi Maestra Fujiwara no Mokou, nunca los utilicé, pero hoy es una ocasión. Dijo el joven y bajó a vestirse, pero como tenía sus cabellos largos sueltos, decidió ponerse un par de amuletos más para evitar cualquier caída en el desayuno, sumando a que él también había bebido del "Elixir del Fénix", por lo cual podía causar cualquier incendio a su alrededor, pero lo tenía bien controlado.

\- _¡El desayuno está listo!_. Les anunció Lincoln y todas bajaron como una tropa hacia la cocina y Alexander fue tranquilo.

El joven llegó a la sala, en donde ya los Loud estaban sentados a la mesa y se preparaban para desayunar: Hot cakes con chocolate caliente y malvaviscos, todo hecho por las manos de Lincoln. Alexander se sentó al lado de Lucy y Lynn, mientras que comenzaban a comer.

\- Alex, debo agradecerte por lo de ayer, me has salvado la vida. Le agradeció el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Preguntó el Teniente del Este.

\- Resulta que mi marido había tenido un accidente en la casa mientras reparaba con Lanas unas tuberías, una de ellas cedió y cayó sobre su espalda, no tuvo ningún daño pero cuando lo mandaste al hospital por el "Aplastamiento", los médicos había detectado una costilla rota, la cual, milagrosamente se volvió a unir al costillar, así que le salvaste la vida por eso. Contó Rita Loud sobre aquella historia.

\- Wow, no me lo esperaba, no es nada, pero la próxima debe escucharme cuando es la "Luna Escarlata", es muy peligroso ya que mi locura estalla. Agradeció el joven aquellos agasajos pero pidió que prestara atención para la próxima.

\- Tranquilo que eso no volverá a pasar. Le prometió el Señor Loud, mientras que continuaban desayunando.

\- Oye, Lincoln, te han salido muy buenos estos Hot Cakes. Felicitó Lola a su hermano.

\- No es nada, gracias. Agradeció el joven.

En ese momento, Rita pidió la atención de todos los presentes:

\- Niños, como ya saben, hoy es nuestro aniversario, así que su padre y yo estaremos afuera. Lori, tú estás a cargo junto con Leni y Lincoln. Impartió las órdenes la rubia.

\- ¿Podremos ver películas en la sala? Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Está bien, pero que no sean de terror. Aceptó el Señor Loud, pero ya Clyde, el amigo del chico de cabellos blancos.

Esa última parte dejó a Lincoln totalmente en blanco, debido a que tenía poco tiempo para decirle a su amigo de que trajera películas de otro tipo, nada de terror, de lo contrario estarían castigados.

\- Por cierto, Alex, me gusta mucho tus prendas, ¿quién te las dio? Preguntó Leni, interesada en hacerse unos bocetos para sus diseños de moda.

\- Es un regalo de otra de mis Maestras, Fujiwara no Mokou. Le contó Alexander, mientras que terminaban de desayunar y con el correr del tiempo, Lincoln tenía que pedirle a Clyde de que trajera otras películas antes de que se fueran sus padres.

* * *

\- _¿Estás seguro, Lincoln? ¿Nada de películas de terror?_ Preguntó Clyde.

\- Sí, amigo, mis padres me castigarían si llegan a ver mis hermanas menores películas de terror. Le contó Lincoln.

\- _Está bien, traeré las que pueda, yo te aviso._ Respondió Clyde y ambos colgaron.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a llegar a Royal Woods, mientras que el matrimonio Loud terminaba de prepararse para su salida de aniversario, Alexander se hallaba en la planta baja, sentado y meditando, cuando en ese momento sonó el timbre.

\- Yo voy. Respondió el Teniente del Este y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un chico de peinado afro, de color negro, moreno y lentes, el pequeño se le quedó mirando un tanto intrigado.

\- Debí de haberme equivocado, perdone, Señor. Pidió disculpas Clyde, pero justo en ese momento apareció Lincoln, deteniendo a su amigo.

\- ¡Espera, Clyde! Bienvenido, amigo, tranquilo, él es un conocido de los amigos de mi papa en Londres. Dijo el peli blanco.

\- Oh, wow, no sabía que el Príncipe Scarlet estaba aquí, mucho gusto, Su Majestad. Mi nombre es Clyde McBride, es un placer. Se presentó el moreno, siendo educado y besando la mano de Alexander.

\- Igualmente, chico. Dijo Alexander y Clyde pasó al interior con su mochila, en donde tenía una serie de películas para ver.

Una vez que Clyde ingresó en la casa, por primera vez en su vida, no tuvo un derrame nasal por ver a Lori, cosa que eso ayudó y mucho, porque luego sufría desmayos, tras actuar como un robot fallido.

* * *

En el cuarto de huéspedes, Alexander sintonizó su radio que trajo consigo y puso la Estación "Radio de la Patria", en donde siempre, con puntualidad en el Reich, se entonaba el "Himno del Partido Nacionalista".

Fue en ese entonces que la música comenzó a irradiar por toda la casa.

 _"Tenaz Tercer Reich y Pueblos Nacionalistas unidos bajo una sola bandera en la Oscuridad del Nuevo Orden Mundial, ¡Gloria a los Valientes Héroes y Mártires de la Revolución Nacionalista! ¡Unión de todas las Naciones del Mundo, aplastamos al enemigos en todos los rincones del Planeta! ¡Oh, Partido Nacionalista de Adam Suttler, guíanos hacia la Libertad Mundial, protege al Cristianismo y destruye al enemigo! ¡Que los nombres de los Heroicos Camaradas que dieron todo en el frente de batalla, quienes enfrentaron la tempestad y miles de obstáculos, para finalmente izar la Bandera del Reich en Londres y Washington! ¡Gloria, al Noble Teniente del Este! ¡Al "Emperador del Oriente", quien siempre nos protegerá! ¡Tiemblen, Enemigos de Dios y la Patria, porque nosotros no caeremos para nada en el Olvido! ¡Nosotros alzamos nuestros Símbolos y triunfamos! ¡Inmortal Nacionalismo, tú nos conducirás hacia el Futuro, porque nosotros no nos rendiremos jamás, seremos leales a Dios, a la Patria y al Partido! ¡Oh, Gran Partido del Führer Adam Suttler, protege por siempre al Mundo de la Maldad y caminemos por siempre hacia el Futuro y el Progreso!"_

Ya abajo, los padres se despidieron de los chicos y dejaron toda la responsabilidad en Lori, Leni y Lincoln, mientras que se preparaba las palomitas de maíz y las bebidas, Clyde puso la película en el reproductor de DVD.

\- Esto se va a poner bueno. Dijo Lucy, quien asustó a todos los presentes, menos a Alexander.

\- Sí, ¿y cómo se llama la película? Preguntó Lana.

\- Hoy traje una clásica, _"Mississipi en llamas"_ Mostró Clyde la caja de la película.

\- ¡Genial! Amo las clásicas. Se alegró Alexander.

Enseguida Clyde puso el disco en el reproductor de DVD y de ahí comenzó la película, pero al momento de iniciarse, no se mostró el comienzo de _"Mississipi en llamas"_ donde estaban los tres activistas por los Derechos Humanos en su coche y en donde eran detenidos por la Policía, quienes estaban apoyando al Ku Klux Klan, ésta comenzó con una apertura que resultaba tan familiar y aterradora para la familia.

\- Clyde, ¿Qué película has traído? Esto no es _"Mississipi en llamas"_. Quiso saber Lincoln.

\- Sí, la traje, pero...¡Ups!, Emm, Lincoln, tenemos un problema. Respondió Clyde, viendo el error que había cometido.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amigo? Preguntó el peli blanco y el moreno le enseñó que se había equivocado de disco.

\- Puse el DVD de _"Mississipi en llamas"_ en la otra caja y ahora todo está oscuro porque apagamos las luces. Dijo Clyde, mientras que tenían que aguantarse dos horas eternas de película de terror.

Y allí apareció el título:

 _"Ju On"_

Lincoln tragó saliva al reconocer aquel título, era una de las películas de terror más aterradoras del Mundo, en especial era japonesa. Él vio en los rostros de Lucy y Alexander la emoción por un poco de terror, mientras que ya el pánico invadía desde Lori hasta Lola y Lana.

\- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Preguntó Lynn.

 **Tres horas después XD:**

La película era una tortura, literalmente lo era, estaban todos aterrados, menos Lucy y Alexander, quienes disfrutaban de aquel espectáculo, Lynn estaba abrazada a Lincoln, mientras que Clyde, aprovechando el miedo, se aferró a Lori, a quien no soltó por ningún motivo. Una vez que terminó la película, toda la casa quedó a oscuras, porque habían apagado las mismas para darle más ambiente de cine, mientras que nadie podía moverse de los sillones por ningún motivo.

\- Emm, ¿Quién va a encender la luz? Preguntó Lori, quien no se iba a levantar de su sitio.

\- Yo iría, pero...pero tengo que terminar esta investigación. Puso Lisa una excusa.

\- Lana, ¿serías tan buena de ir a prender las luces? Pidió Lola a su gemela.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no vas tú?! Preguntó molesta la rubia.

\- Chicas, no peleemos, es obvio que estamos asustados, pero no debemos discutir, hay que...Iba a decirles Lincoln, cuando de golpe, sintieron un extraño ruido en el ático.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! Se preguntaron todas.

\- Por ahí es Rumia. Dijo Alexander.

\- ¿Y ella quién es? Quiso saber Leni.

\- Awww, tranquilas, es una de mis amigas, pero yo no me acercaría a ella, es una Youkai de la Oscuridad y le encanta comer Humanos. Les contó el Teniente del Este.

Todos se quedaron helados.

\- No, en serio, ¿qué fue eso? Quiso saber Lori.

\- ¡KAYAKO SAEKI ESTÁ EN LA CASA! Gritaron Lola y Lana, iniciándose el pánico en todo el lugar.

\- ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! Gritó Clyde.

En medio de corridas por toda la casa, gritos, choques entre todos ellos, los chicos se refugiaron en la habitación de Lori y Leni.

\- ¿Estamos todos? Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que contaba a cada una de sus hermanas, a Alexander y a Clyde, evitando no faltarle a Lucy, ya que terminaría apareciendo de sorpresa y le causaría un infarto.

\- Sí, somos todos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Lynn.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar de ser tan cobardes: Iremos a pelear contra ese espíritu y lo expulsaremos de esta casa, para siempre. Sentenció Lisa.

\- Si no lo hacemos dentro de una hora, mama y papa nos castigarán. Pidió Lincoln y se apresuraron para salir hacia el pasillo y de ahí ir hacia el ático.

Una vez que salieron al pasillo, iluminados por una linterna que tenía Lincoln en su cuarto, fueron avanzando despacio, silenciosos, ante el temor de toparse con cualquier cosa que hubiera por allí rondando.

\- Chicas, tengo miedo, ¿Y si Kayako me agarra a mí y me estrangula con su pelo?. No quisiera morir desalineada. Dijo Leni asustada, mientras que Lori se llevaba las manos a la cara.

\- Tranquila, no te pasará nada, te lo prometo, iremos despacio y...Pero cuando Lincoln le estaba calmando, sintieron que algo bajaba desde de las escaleras a toda prisa, haciendo una especie de traqueteo.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó Lola, abrazando a Lincoln junto con Lana.

El muchacho dirigió la luz de su linterna y la apuntó hacia el responsable de haber provocado aquel sonido, el cual causó pánico entre los chicos.

\- Uff, solo es Cliff. Dijo Lana, secándose el sudor, producto de los nervios, ya que solo era el gato de la familia.

\- Prendamos esta luz. Pidió Lori pero cuando iba a encender el botón y así iluminar el pasillo de la planta alta, algo se aferró a ella.

\- ¡LORI! Gritaron todos.

\- ¡AYUDA, KAYAKO ME VA A MATAR! Pidió ella.

Fue ese el momento para que Clyde entrara en acción.

\- ¡Tranquila, Mi Amada Princesa, yo te salvaré! Exclamó el joven y se lanzó contra la amenaza que había allí, pero cuando se encendieron las luces, vieron que el "fantasma" era en realidad una de las camperas (chaquetas) que Leni había estado diseñando y que las puso sobre el mueble de su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que estaba deslizándose hacia la puerta.

\- Uff, una cosa menos. Se alegró Lori, cuando vio a su "Salvador" yacer inconsciente en el piso y con una mancha enorme de sangre.

\- Un clásico. Alegó Lynn, viendo que Clyde había cumplido su misión de salvar a la rubia, pero que quedó inconsciente por haberla visto a los ojos.

\- ¿Creen que esté bien? Preguntó Alexander, al ver que el chico de peinado afro no respondía.

\- Estará bien, tranquilo, solamente necesita descansar, dentro de poco se despertará. Pero cuando vea a Lori de nuevo, se volverá a desmayar. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que iban ahora bajando las escaleras.

* * *

Ya en la planta baja, encendieron todas las luces, finalmente habían dejado atrás el miedo.

\- ¡Oigan! No revisamos el ático ni el sótano. Recordó Lincoln.

\- Tranquilo, ya estuve ahí y nada. Dijo Lucy, asustando a todos por sus apariciones sorpresa.

\- ¿Y el sótano? Preguntó Lincoln a su hermana.

\- También. Respondió la gótica.

\- Uff, entonces estamos a salvo, ya que...Dijo Lincoln, cuando de golpe, escucharon unos golpes y vieron una figura contorsionada en el césped de afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó Luna, señalando hacia aquella figura.

\- Vino de afuera ¡y va a entrar!. Gritó Lori, mientras que Lincoln se preparaba para atacar.

\- ¿Estás lista, Lynn, Alex? Preguntó él.

\- Afirmativo, Señor. Respondió el joven con tono militar.

\- ¡Sí! Respondió la castaña y amante de los deportes.

Justo cuando se abrió la puerta:

\- ¡Hola, niños, ya llegamos...! Saludaron los padres, quienes habían regresado de su salida por el aniversario y deteniendo a Lincoln y Lynn.

\- ¡Chicos, atrás! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Atacó Alexander, lanzando su ofensiva contra los "Fantasmas", pero éstos la esquivaron.

\- ¡Alex, no, para! Le pidió Lincoln.

(Música Nights of Nights, Theme de Sakuya Izayoi, Remix de Flowering Night, Touhou Project)

\- ¡"LLUVIA DE DAGAS Y CUCHILLOS"! Atacó el joven a los "Fantasmas" y éstos quedaron totalmente atrapados contra la pared.

Una vez que se encendió la luz de afuera, la de la entrada, vieron que la "Gran Caución" de Alexander había explotado contra varios autos estacionados afuera, elevando densas columnas de humo, mientras que el matrimonio Loud estaba clavado a la pared con las dagas y cuchillos que había lanzando Alexander contra ellos, pensando que eran los espíritus malignos.

\- Fue sin querer queriendo. Se disculpó el Teniente del Este.

\- Wow, cariño, con el pelo todo levantado te hace ver más hermosa. Le dijo el Señor Loud a su mujer, la cual se ruborizó.

\- Me parece que te hice recordar, antes de irnos, de que encendieras la luz de la entrada, te olvidaste. Retó la rubia a su amigo, mientras que sus hijos los sacaban de la pared del living.

\- Bueno, por lo menos tuvieron una buena noche, ¿no es así, niños? Preguntó el Señor Loud.

\- Siiiií, bastante tranquila. Mintieron ellos, mientras que Clyde sacaba el DVD del reproductor.

\- ¡Chicos, ¿Quieren ver _"Mississipi en llamas"_?! Preguntó el moreno.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron todos, incluyendo los padres.

Se fueron acomodando en los sillones (sofá), mientras que se quedó sin asiento.

\- Uh, Alex, perdón, pero puedes traerte una...Dijo Luna, cuando vio al muchacho flotar en el aire.

\- No te asustes, esto lo aprendí de mis Maestras Remilla y Flandre Scarlet, ya que soy un Vampiro o Shiki, convertido por Shimizu Megumi*. Les contó él otro de sus secretos.

\- Viejo, tú sí eres una caja de sorpresas. Dijo Luna.

\- ¡Awww! Gritó Lucy emocionada de tener un Vampiro de verdad en la casa.

\- Por primera vez veo a Lucy feliz. Dijo Lynn, filmando con la cámara de Luan.

\- Esto no se volverá a repetir ni en un millón de años. Respondió la chica de cabellos negros, mientras que comenzaba la película de 1988.

Y así fue como comenzaron a ver aquella película clásica, evitando nunca contar sobre la otra que vieron y que será un secreto entre todos los presentes.

* * *

 *** Shimizu Megumi: Protagonista del anime y manga de terror y Vampiros llamada _"Shiki"_ , se los recomiendo :D.**

 **Jajajaja, la noche que vivieron nunca la van a olvidar XD.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews:**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** mmunocan.**

 *** Julex93.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, el cual será sobre guerras de nieve :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Guerra de Nieve \- Awww, qué mejor día de Febrero para pasarlo en la cama, no salir para nada y estar bien calentito, pero ¿saben que es lo más increíble del Invierno?. ¡La nieve!. Dijo Lincoln, mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la calle.

Y allí podían apreciarse las mismas, cubiertas de un grueso manto de nieve y que caía tranquilamente, los niños jugaban en las calles, incluso sus padres y abuelos se divertían, ya que les traía recuerdos de su niñez de Inviernos pasados.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, ya todos los Loud estaban reunidos, mirando en la televisión el noticiero y en especial el estado del tiempo, ya que dirían cuáles eran las escuelas que permanecerían cerradas debido a las nevadas.

\- Royal Woods, Royal Woods. Pedían todas las presentes hermanas, Lola y Lana se abrazaban con fuerza, Lynn cruzaba los dedos, Lucy hacía contactos con los Espíritus para que les ayudaran a que no tuvieran clases por esa semana entera. Se podía ver incluso en Lisa, la hermana intelectual de la familia y que nunca faltaba a la escuela, rogaba porque no tuvieran que cursar esa semana.

\- Silencio, que van a hablar. Pidió Lori, mientras que escuchaban atentamente lo que decía el noticiero.

\- _"Todas las escuelas del distrito estarán cerradas, excepto Royal Woods"_. Anunciaron en la televisión.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! Gritaron todas las hermanas, causando un terremoto en toda la zona.

* * *

\- Vaya, no sabía que las chicas podían provocar la "Gran Caución" también. Dijo Alexander, quien se hallaba lavándose los dientes y luego se iba a vestir.

* * *

\- _"Jajaja, los engañamos, jajaja, ¡jajaja!. Bueno, ya, me calmo, todas las escuelas del distrito quedan cerradas, incluyendo la de Royal Woods. Disfruten de esta "Semana de Nieve", amigos, porque nunca la van a olvidar"_. Anunciaron los dos meteorólogos del noticiero, tras haber contado ese chiste y de ahí se podían escuchar los festejos de las hermanas de la Casa Loud.

* * *

Reunidos en la mesa, se encontraban desayunando todos juntos, los padres de los niños se hallaban trabajando, mientras que ellos no tenían clases, eso llamaba la atención de Alexander, quien se hallaba disfrutando de los hot cakes de Lincoln junto con el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

\- Qué raro que sus padres trabajen y no tengan escuela. Dijo sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Alex? ¿Acaso en Sarajevo no tenían clases por nieve? Preguntó Lori, sorprendida.

Alexander le dio un sorbo a su taza con chocolate caliente y probó el malvavisco que flotaba en su interior.

\- Mmm, qué delicia, me recuerda al Frente del Este. Bueno, sí, no teníamos pero en el caso de mi familia, iban a trabajar igual. Contó esa historia.

\- Ya veo, bueno, así son las cosas en Royal Woods, muy locas. Alegó Lori.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un complejo de lujo y spa, se encontraba el matrimonio Loud disfrutando de su "feriado laboral".

\- Awwww, sí, sí, por favor, ahí, eso, justo en el centro de la espalda, sí, gracias, tenía una tensión muscular que me mataba desde ayer. Gracias. Pidió el Señor Lynn Loud, mientras que un masajista le relajaba los músculos del cuerpo, que se hallaban tensionados.

\- Oye, Amor. Le llamó Rita, quien se encontraba con una mascarilla de barro en su rostro y tomando un té helado.

\- ¿Sí, Corazón? ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó su marido.

\- ¿No crees que debimos decirle a los chicos de que nosotros tampoco teníamos trabajo esta semana? Preguntó ella.

\- Nah, ellos ya lo sabrán, tranquila, además, Lori ya tiene todo bajo control. Le tranquilizó el castaño.

\- Oh, bueno, eso es cierto. Alegó ella en defensa a la idea de su marido y volvieron a sus asuntos.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa Loud, los chicos se preparaban para disfrutar de ese día entero de nieve, a Alexander le traía recuerdos de cuando era un niño y se divertía jugando con sus hermanas y su hermano menor a la guerra de nieve en el parque que tenían en su barrio, las veces que siempre ganaban sus hermanas.

\- Ya sé con cual ir. Dijo el joven y se puso una chaqueta militar de color verde , pantalones del mismo y botas de cuero negras. En su cabeza tenía una gorra de Oficial M43 con la Calavera de la Totenkoph y el Águila Nazi, portaba en sus manos unos guantes blancos y por último, un sobretodo M42 del mismo color que sus ropas anteriores, o sea, verde.

Bajó las escaleras y Lincoln tenía un manga que estaba leyendo, cuando vio a Alexander, hizo una comparación con el muchacho, ya que se parecía mucho a uno de los personajes de su revista, la cual era _"Hellsing"_.

\- Jajaja, te pareces al Capitán Hans Gunsche. Dijo el peli blanco, riéndose.

\- Por supuesto, ¿listo para la diversión? Preguntó Alexander, al ver que todas las hermanas ya estaban listos.

\- Hoy será un día de pura diversión. Dijo Lincoln y salieron afuera hacia las calles.

* * *

Se encontraron ante un paisaje completamente blanco, sin clases, ¿Quién lo diría?: Literalmente esto era como un sueño, nadie podría olvidar algo tan importante como esa salida para divertirse bajo la nieve.

\- Bueno, en este parque estaremos bien. Dijo Lori, viendo que allí era bastante grande.

\- ¿Dónde está Lisa? Preguntó Lynn, al buscar a la intelectual, cuando la vieron llegar con un tanque que había armado el Invierno pasado, donde éste se hacía cargo de liberar los caminos cubiertos de nieve con la ayuda de la sal.

\- Lamento la demora, no hay nada más genial que un bello tanque modificado para lanzar feroces cañonazos de nieve hacia ustedes. Dijo ella, mientras que podía verse toda una luz que brillaba sobre el metal de la armadura.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Y por qué Alex se parece al sexy Capitán Hans Gunsche de "Hellsing"? Preguntó Leni, quien aplaudió hacia la invención de Lisa y luego miró al Teniente del Este, abrazándolo.

\- Porque tenía ganas de vestirme así. Respondió el joven.

Justo en ese momento, una bola de nieve dio contra ella.

\- ¡AHHH, ME DAN DADO, MÉDICO, MÉDICO, SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! Gritó ella, cayendo al piso.

\- Leni, no seas tan infantil. Pidió Lori, hablando con un tono de sarcasmo.

\- Pero, Lori, me han dado. Le respondió la rubia.

Y otra bola más dio en el blanco, pero esta vez contra Lori.

\- ¡¿Quién está...?! Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que era alcanzado.

\- Por el Emperador Carlos I/V, ¡a las trincheras!. Pidió Alexander y se formaron los equipos:

Equipo 1: Lincoln, Leni, Lucy, Lisa, Alexander y Luna.

Equipo 2: Lori, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lily y Luan.

El parque se convirtió en un campo de batalla, mientras que iban ocultándose del grupo 2, el de Lincoln avanzaba en silencio, ya que se sentían bajo vigilancia.

\- Shh, guarden silencio, no solo eviten las bolas de nieve, vigilen los árboles y arbustos.

\- Estoy contigo, hermanito, por cierto, ¿por qué llevamos uniformes negros del Reich? Preguntó Luna.

\- Creí que querían hacer la Batalla de Stalingrado. Sugirió Alexander.

\- Bueno, no está nada mal, ¿y las del otro equipo? Preguntó Leni, quien le gustaba aquel uniforme y se sacaba su casco de las SS.

\- Yo me dejaría el casco, Leni. Le sugirió Lincoln.

\- Aww, no va a pasarme nada. Respondió ella y le alcanzaron varias pelotas de nieve.

* * *

Resguardados en sus trincheras y su fortaleza de nieve, allí estaban las fuerzas de de Lori y Leni, vistiendo uniformes rusos.

\- ¡Lisa, abre fuego! Pidió Leni, quien se arrastraba por el suelo, haciéndose la herida.

\- Enseguida y Leni, no actúes así, Dios, no te han disparado. Le pidió su hermana castaña.

\- Puedo ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. No quiero morir, aún no he estado en París, tampoco pude ir a un desfile de modas ni tampoco me puede conseguir esa blusa sin mangas que tanto me gusta para el Verano. Lincoln, venga mi muerte. Pidió ella, mientras que se hacía la muerta.

\- Leni. Le llamaron todos.

\- Agh, con permiso. "Click". Dijo Lincoln, mientras que hacía que la revivía.

\- ¡Es un Milagro de Navidad, estoy viva!. Celebró ella.

\- La Navidad fue hace ya dos me...Iba a decirle Lisa, pero se calló la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ibas a decir, Lisa? Preguntó Leni en aquel momento.

\- No, nada. Respondió ella y continuaron con la guerra de nieve.

(Música Broken English, Schaft, Hellsing OVA 5)

En medio de los combates, Alexander recordó imágenes de los bombardeos nocturnos que arrasaron cientos de ciudades de EEUU, en especial Washington y lo mismo en Europa con Londres. El calor de las batallas, el fuego con las columnas de humo elevándose hacia los Cielos de la Noche Eterna, la muerte y la destrucción de los enemigos del Nacionalismo y el puño de ellos, derribando al enemigo.

\- ¿Alex? Preguntó Lincoln, al verlo quieto, mientras que el otro equipo lanzaba ataques con bolas de nieve hacia ellos, quienes iniciaron el asalto a la fortaleza de Lori y Leni.

\- Es hermoso. Dijo Alexander.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que iban tomando la puerta de ingreso.

\- Una vez, durante la "Operación Fénix", cuando tomamos EEUU y la destruimos, observé la belleza de la muerte más terrible para nuestros enemigos, matándolos lentamente, haciéndoles sufrir hasta el final. En una ocasión, sobre Washington, al verla en llamas, dije estas palabras: _"Es hermoso. El Infierno está brillando. Después de todo, esta fue la Capital de los Pecadores que destruyeron pueblos enteros, ahora sufrirán el golpe más severo del Mundo, no podrán huir ni refugiarse en Londres. Ahora esta será nuestra colonia para toda la vida"_ Dijo Alexander, recordando la guerra, mientras que volvían esos recuerdos y las transformaciones que lleva consigo dentro.

* * *

\- Jajaja, eso estuvo bueno, Dios. Celebró Alexander, mientras que Lola y Lana se le arrojaban e intentaban tirarlo, pero se tetransportaba.

\- ¡Contra Alex, jajaja, hora de derribarlo! Exclamó Lola.

\- ¡No y aquí va una defensa! ¡"Guardia Pretoriana"! Invocó el joven su defensa y las famosas Guardias Imperiales de Roma lo protegieron de las bolas de nieve.

A su vez, Lincoln se hallaba deslizándose en trineo con Lynn, Lori armaba muñecos de nieve con Lola, Lana, Luan, Lily, mientras que Luna, Alexander y Lucy hacían muñecos de nieve en el suelo.

\- Hacía un montón que no me divertía en la nieve. Dijo el Teniente del Este.

\- ¿Por qué, amigo? Preguntó Luna.

\- Cuando ves que tu familia muere asesinada por alguien que te tiene odio, queda un solo sentimiento en una persona: El odio. El odio por lo que le hicieron y siente que está por estallar. Le contó Alexander, mientras que se ajustaba su gorra de Oficial M43.

\- Viejo, eso duele, pero no tienes por qué seguir guardando ese odio, guárdalo dentro de ti, vive la vida. Disfrútala, tú eres inmortal, debes vivirla al máximo y sabiendo que la Justicia caerá sobre la o las personas que te hicieron eso en Sarajevo. Ahora, como te dije, ¡a hacer Ángeles de Nieve!. Le dio Luna sus consejos, Alexander respiró hondo y lo comprendió.

\- _"Carpe Diem: En latín significa "Goza el día", disfrutarla porque ésta es muy corta"_ Reflexionó en su interior.

Pronto comenzó a sentir esa frase, una frase que sus amigos en el Frente Oriental le habían dicho, algo que levantaba la moral y la alicaída mente de alguien que perdió todo: Gozar el día, vivir la vida, porque, aunque siendo un inmortal, sabía que tenía que disfrutarla junto con los Mortales, ser "Uno" con ellos.

\- _"Esa frase, la que Luan dijo, me trajo recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando el Lugarteniente Friedrich, la mano derecha del Führer Adam Suttler, y lo mismo el Agente del MI-16 Frank, hay que vivir la vida, porque ésta es corta y no hay vuelta atrás. Gracias, chicos. Ahora lo_ comprendo" Razonó el muchacho y de ahí se levantó del suelo nevado, junto con Luna y Lucy, para comenzar con construir figuras de nieve.

* * *

La diversión de ese día fue inolvidable, ya que Alexander disfrutó muchísimo esa mañana y toda la tarde con los chicos y para cuando empezó a caer el Atardecer, decidieron emprender la marcha hacia casa, justo cuando habían terminado Luna, Lucy y Alexander sus figuras de nieve.

\- Este es un bello homenaje para ti, Mick. Dijo ella, tras haber terminado la escultura de su amado cantante y estrella del rock inglés.

\- Espero que un día de estos podamos estar juntos, Edwin. Añadió Lucy, al hacer a su Vampiro favorito y hasta le hizo un altar.

\- Mi Amada Princesa, te prometo que muy pronto nos casaremos. Dijo Alexander, quien terminó una figura de nieve y hielo, la cual era una dedicatoria a alguien muy especial.

\- Wow, ¿quién es ella? Preguntó Leni, quien pasaba por allí.

\- Es mi amada novia, la Quinta Hokage Tsunade, la conocí en durante el "Período de Detenimiento" en la "Guerra Nacionalista". Les contó Alexander, mientras que mostraba aquella escultura de él con aquella rubia besándose.

\- Tan hermoso que hasta me causa una sonrisa. Dijo Lucy y mostró una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Lucy, Luna, Alex, vamos a casa! Les llamó Lincoln.

\- Volveremos para la próxima, ahora andando, que ya empieza a hacer más frío y me estoy helando. Pidió Luna.

\- Jajaja, sí, vamos, ya volveremos aquí. Dijo Alexander y los tres emprendieron, junto con los demás, la vuelta a la Casa Loud luego de un día de mucha diversión y de haberlo pasado en familia.

* * *

 **Jajaja, bueno, otro capítulo más :3 y ya vendrán otros más también XD, todo con todo calma. Antes que nada, perdón por no haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero es que a la madrugada se me cortó Internet, ya que estaban haciendo actualizaciones al servicio, por lo cual me tuve que ir a dormir y luego, cuando volvió a estabilizarse, mi computadora tuvo problemas por un virus y hubo que resetearla, por suerte no perdí mis cuentas en Fanfiction y Wattpad, lo mismo en Facebook y otras páginas. Así que aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, el próxima se va a llamar "Un día de locos" o "Un día de furia" XD, título en homenaje a la película de 1993, donde actuaron Michael Douglas y Robert Duvall y sabrán por qué XD. Solo diré que no hay que hacer enojar a Lola o vivirás el peor Infierno del Mundo XDDD.**

 **Con el correr de la historia, habrán algunos capítulos con drama, otros con comedia, aventura, etc, pero no pienso hacerlo tan largo, tengo muchos otros proyectos en Fanfiction y la Facultad, la cual me voy a recibir el año que viene.**

 **Así que bueno, chicos, les dejo este capítulo para que se entretengan y nos estamos viendo en los que vendrán, cuídense y saludos para:**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Uhhh, Kazuya, el quilombo que se le vendrá ahora por haber engañado a Kevin y su banda, sumado a que Lori de Wyvern lo castigó, XD y Dino, bueno, tal vez le quiera proponer una salida a Leni de Grifos, irse de paseo, darse un beso y...¡Ehhh, ¿Quién puso eso XD?!. Cuídate, amigo y vayan preparando todo porque estamos cerca de Navidad y con ello solo significa una cosa: ¡El Estreno de "Saintia Shö"! :D.**

 *** mmunocan y Julex83: Lamento mucho el haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero entre lo de ayer y las pruebas que estoy dando, me quitan mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo :3. Saludos para ustedes también.**

 **Que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes :D. Cuídense y hasta luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Un día de furia **Homenaje a la película de 1993 y protagonizada por Michael Douglas y Robert Duvall, pero en este capítulo, girará en torno a que si alguien le falla o hace enojar a Lola, el Infierno se desata sobre la Casa Loud y no queda más opción que correr y buscar refugio.**

 **¿Podrán los chicos sobrevivir a la ira de la niña de cabellos rubios? No se lo vayan a perder XD.**

* * *

Y llegaba otro día para Alexander en la Casa Loud, en un día donde no hacía tanto frío, pero que la nieve seguía cayendo y permitiendo que niños y grandes se divirtieran, esa mañana cuando despertó, se encontró con un extraño y llamativo silencio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué está todo tan callado? ¿Dónde estarán todos?. Se preguntó el muchacho, quien caminaba por los pasillos de la planta alta, pero llegó al cuarto de Lisa, un par de manos lo arrastraron hacia su interior.

* * *

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Shh, ¿no te ha seguido?. Le interrogó Lori.

\- ¿Quién? Sí recién me levanto. Añadió Alexander en su respuesta.

\- Es cierto, él no lo sabe. Alex, escucha. Le pidió Lisa, quien puso sus manos en los hombros del joven.

\- ¿Que no sé qué?. Deseó saber el muchacho.

\- Alex, alguien ha hecho enojar a Lola. Dijo Lisa.

\- ¡No! ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Debe tener un mal día. Respondió el joven, dando esa teoría.

\- No, tú no lo sabes, cuando Lola se enoja es peor que la tortura. Ella se desquita con nosotros por algo que le hicimos, una vez a Lynn, porque ella se comió el último pudin, le pinchó con un cuchillo de plástico su pelota de fútbol favorita. Comenzó Lincoln a contarle a Alexander de las venganzas de su hermana rubia.

\- Y aún la extraño. ¡Buuaaaaaaaaaa!. Lloró Lynn por su pelota, ya que miraba sus fotos que tenía en un álbum.

\- Falta lo peor, con Leni le vendió, de forma gratis, todas sus cosas, porque se sentó sobre su tiara que había ganado un año atrás. Añadió Lisa.

\- Todavía las estoy recuperando, ¡esperen, bebes, mama los va a rescatar!. Gritó la rubia, mientras que recuperaba sus cosas perdidas.

\- ¿No me digan que hay más? Preguntó Alexander, transformándose en Tracer, una de los personajes del "Overwatch" y llevó sus manos a la cara.

\- Sí, conmigo se ensañó con mi celular, todo porque no le dije "Salud" porque estornudó. Agregó Lori, vigilando su preciado celular de las garras de Lola, ya que ella lo había puesto en una olla con agua caliente, dañando al aparato.

Alexander volvió a la normalidad, sabiendo que si salían fuera de la habitación de Lori y Leni, iban a ser blanco fácil de la niña de cabellos rubios.

\- ¿No deberíamos resolver esto? Preguntó Alexander.

\- ¿Con Lola? Olvídalo, una vez que toma venganza, no hay nada que la detenga. Dijo Lori, mientras que podían escuchar unos pasos desde las escaleras y de ahí la venían llegar.

Un aura de maldad cubrió toda la planta alta, los corazones de las hermanas y de Lincoln se aceleraron, menos el de Alexander y Lucy. Cada vez más se iba acercando Lola hasta que abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días, Lola! ¡¿Cómo has amanecido?! Preguntaron todos ellos.

La chica no respondió, miró a todos muy callada y furiosa, dirigiendo su mirada, como si los anotara en su libro de venganzas.

\- _Procuren no decir nada, ella puede oler el miedo._ Pidió Lori a todos ellos.

\- _Tengo que ir al baño y no creo que pueda aguantar por el miedo._ Añadió Leni.

\- _Pues te las aguantas como toda una mujer valiente._ Le ordenó Lori de mantener la posición.

\- ¡Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el que se metió en mi cuarto y tiró mis trofeos, menos mal que no se rompieron pero SÍ LE PASÓ ESO A UNA DE MIS TIARAS!. Preguntó Lola, tras haber cumplido su misión de analizar a todos los sospechosos.

\- _¿Quién habrá sido el tarado que lo habrá hecho?_ Preguntó, susurrando, Alexander a los demás Loud.

Enseguida, Lola tomó una de las pelotas de Lynn y amenazó con pincharla.

\- Lynn, Lynn, tú siempre estás jugando con tus pelotas por toda la casa, tal vez hayas sido tú quien destruyó mi tiara dorada. Amenazó la rubia con pinchar con un cuchillo de plástico la pelota de fútbol de la castaña.

\- ¡AHHHH, NI LO INTENTES!. Le advirtió Lynn y logró rescatar a tiempo la pelota.

\- ¡Ahora, todos escapen!. Ordenó Lori y se lanzaron hacia la puerta de salida, evitando a Lola.

* * *

\- ¡No estarán a salvo, chicos, mi venganza será terrible! ¡Díganme quién fue el que destruyó mi Tiara Dorada!. Gritó Lola.

\- ¡Alex, de prisa, salta!. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que saltaba por la ventana hacia afuera.

\- Activan Protocolo de Seguridad, Nivel XX. Dijo Alexander y lanzó una cortina de humo, logrando escapar de Lola.

\- ¡Los agarraré, lo juro!. Gritó la rubia, quien bajó hacia los exteriores para tomar su coche rosa.

* * *

Una vez afuera, los chicos decidieron respirar, ya que había mucha tensión encima de ellos y que tras escaparse de Lola, solo iban a aumentar más las consecuencias.

\- Oigan, ¿no creen que deberían solo decirle la verdad y listo? Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Pero Lincoln, nadie sabe quién ingresó en su cuarto, yo estaba abajo, reparando una de las puertas de la casa. Dijo Lana, contando que ella había estado fuera de la habitación todo ese momento.

\- Y Alexander recién se levantaba, yo estaba hablando con Bobby por celular, Lucy escribía poesías, Lynn jugaba con su pelota de basquetball, Leni diseñaba nuevas prendas de vestir, Lily dormía, Luna tocaba la guitarra y Luan hacía sus horrendos chistes. Recordó Lori todas las actividades de ese momento.

\- Entonces, ¿quién habrá sido el culpable? Quiso saber Lincoln, pero en ese momento, vieron que desde el garage salía Lola con su coche, lista para perseguirlos.

\- ¡SE ATREVIERON A DESTRUIR MI TIARA Y ENCIMA LA TIRARON A LA BASURA, AHORA VAN A PAGAR, TODOS, JAJAJAJAJA!. Río ella, quien se encontraba en un frenético estado de locura.

\- ¡Wow! Creo que la "Luna Escarlata" también le hace efectos a ella. Dijo Alexander en broma.

\- ¡Chicos, corran, sálvense quien pueda!. Pidió Lori, mientras que cada uno de los grupos corría a toda prisa, dividiéndose y escapando hacia distintas partes de Royal Woods.

* * *

Mientras que Lola decidía por cual grupo iría primero, ella los analizaba, el primero estaba compuesto por Luna, Leni, Alexander y Lucy, mientras que el otro estaba conformado por Lori, Leni, Lana y Luan.

\- ¡Jajaja, voy por ti, Lori; jajajaja! Río Lola, quien pisó el acelerador.

\- ¡Dios, esto me recuerda a esa película que vi ayer en Internet!. Recordó Alexander.

\- ¡¿Cuál?! Preguntó Lincoln.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Alexander se encontraba sentado en su cama viendo en su computadora una película clásica del Cine "New-Noir".

\- ¿Qué estás mirando, Alex? Preguntó Lincoln, quien ingresó en la habitación.

\- _"Un día de furia"_. Respondió y dio el título de la película.

\- ¡Genial!. Exclamó Lincoln y se sentó para verla con el Teniente del Este.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡Sigan corriendo, que ya la perdemos! Pidió Luna, ya que estaban siendo cercados por Lola, la cual no dejaría de darles cazar y torturarlos un buen rato.

Por un momento parecía que la habían perdido, por lo cual eso les dio tiempo de darse un respiro.

\- Oigan, ¿creen que Lori y las demás hayan podido evitar a Lola? Preguntó Luna.

\- No lo sé, por ahí se refugiaron en la casa, uff, Dios, tengo el corazón que me late terriblemente mal. Respondió Leni a la pregunta de su hermana rockera.

\- Manden el mensaje. Pidió Lucy, quien apareció detrás de ellas, asustando a sus hermanas, menos a Alexander.

Leni sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje de texto al número de Lori:

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa Loud, Lori junto con Lincoln, Luan, Lana y Lynn habían cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas, ya que Lola andaba al acecho y que les haría una horrible serie de torturas para que confesaran sobre quién destruyó su tiara dorada.

\- ¡Ahhh! Gritó Lori y miró su celular.

\- ¿Quién es? Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que Lynn no lo soltaba para nada.

\- Es Leni, dice: _"Lola nos está persiguiendo, si están en casa, por favor, que hay vigile por nuestra llegada, trataremos de ir lo más sigiloso posible para que no nos vea"_. Leyó el mensaje de la rubia y pusieron manos a la obra.

\- Bien, esto es lo que haremos: Lori, Lynn y tú vayan a la puerta principal, Luan, tú cubres arriba y yo vigilaré el garage con Lisa, mucho cuidado y buena suerte. Impartió Lincoln las órdenes.

\- ¡Bien!. Acataron ellas las zonas en las que vigilarían.

* * *

Volviendo con Leni, Lucy, Luna y Alexander se encontraban en las calles, mientras que vigilaban que Lola no los estuviera siguiendo, así que cada dos por tres se volteaban para mirar hacia atrás.

\- ¿Cuánto falta? Preguntó Leni.

\- No mucho, en unos minutos ya estamos en casa. Dijo Luna.

Justo en ese momento, vieron que un claxon se hizo sentir en las calles y ante la mirada de espanto de los chicos, allí estaba Lola, sonriente, la cual causaba terror en los pobres presentes.

\- ¡Ya los tengo, jajajajaja! Río la niña rubia, quien piso el acelerador y fue tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Lucy.

\- Solo nos queda una opción: ¡Retiro!. Ordenó Leni.

\- Es retirada. Le corrigió Alexander.

\- ¡Sí, eso! ¡Retirada!. Pidió la rubia y comenzaron a correr por las calles del Centro de Royal Woods, perseguidos por Lola, la cual no pararía hasta ver y castigar al culpable que le destruyó su tiara dorada.

\- ¡Lola, por favor, piensa, ¿Por qué querríamos nosotras destruir tu tiara?! Trató Luna de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- ¡El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad!. Dijo Leni, sabiendo que eso la ponía más frenética.

\- ¡Esa tira estaba hecha de oro puro y con gemas preciosas, un fino y bello diamante de las costas de Grecia y ustedes me lo arruinaron con sus juegos, pero ahora cobraré venganza, sí, van a pasar una larga temporada en el hospital! ¡Jajajajaja!. Respondió Lola, quien pisó el acelerador y fue contra ellos.

\- ¡Fraudelein Luna, música por favor! Pidió Alexander, hablando con acento alemán.

\- ¡Sí!. Acató ella la orden del muchacho y comenzó a tocar su guitarra.

(Música Survival on the Street of Insincerity, OST Raid Track 15, Hellsing)

En medio de la fuga y la música que tocaba la castaña, le traía recuerdos a Alexander de sus viajes por el Lejano Oriente, en especial por China y Japón.

\- ¡Me encanta tu música, Luna, sí! ¡Sí!. Festejó Alexander.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, si sobrevivimos debemos tocar unos temas juntos!. Le pidió Luna.

\- ¡Amén!. Respondió Alexander y continuaron con la carrera hacia la Casa Loud.

\- ¡De mi no se escaparán, juro que les haré sufrir!. Gritó Lola, quien les fue cercando más el camino.

\- ¡Bueno, basta, me cansé! ¡"Luna Escarlata", denme el poder para calmar la situación!. Pidió Alexander y sus ojos se tornaron rojos fuego, mientras que revisaba el Pasado y buscaban al culpable o los culpables de aquel "atentado".

Lola se detuvo y vieron a través de un Portal, en donde se podía ver a Rita Loud en la habitación de las gemelas, limpiando aquel mueble, pero cuando llegó hasta el último estante, terminó, sin querer, tirando la tiara de su hija.

\- Mama. Dijo la rubia, sorprendida y deteniendo el coche.

\- Si mama lo hizo, ¿por qué no la encontramos por ninguna parte? Quiso saber Luna.

\- Porque la llevé a reparar. Escucharon una voz y vieron que del auto bajaba Rita Loud, quien traía consigo la tiara de su hija.

\- Mama, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo pudiste?. Preguntó Lola, sin salir de la sorpresa.

\- Lola, lo siento, pero no quería tampoco decirlo porque ya sabes...tus venganzas no son nada buenas. Dijo Rita, mientras que la chica abrazaba a su madre y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

\- Creo que debería escuchar mejor a mis hermanos. Dijo la rubia.

\- Sí y también debes dejar de buscar venganzas. Pero ya está, ya pasó todo. Niñas, Alexander, era de hora de volver a casa. Respondió Rita.

Con el asunto de la tiara resuelto y ahora reparada, Lola junto con sus hermanas y Alexander volvieron a la casa, después de un completo día de furia, literalmente y descrito por Luna, Lucy, Leni y el Teniente del Este.

\- Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Pidió Luna, ya que si pasaba una vez más, habrían enormes problemas para todos.

* * *

 **Jajaja y aquí concluye este capítulo :3. Bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que agradezco mucho sus comentarios y opiniones :).**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, Julex83 y mmunocan :D. Cuídense y para FreedomGundam96, a prepararse que para el otro fin de semana, el 24 y 25 de Diciembre, se estrena Saintia Shö con las de MLP y el segundo capítulo de "Soul of Gold" :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 15: Un paseo por el parque **Antes de comenzar con el nuevo capítulo de** ** _"Mis días en Royal Woods"_** **, quiero hacerles recordar que habrán algunos con drama y otros con humor y aventuras. Hace poco he estado viendo unas pequeñas historias en DeviantArt, hechos por JFMstudios, una serie de mini historias tristes de "The Loud House" y uno de ellos que me dio tristeza y ganas de llorar fue el de "Use and Abuse", en donde Leni estaba enamorada de un chico de su escuela, pero éste la utilizaba porque hizo una apuesta y le termina engañando con otra chica, dejando a la pobre con el corazón roto y llorando contra un árbol :(.**

 **Con ver esa mini historia, uno se da cuenta de que hay personas con el corazón oscuro y maldito con los que siempre han dado para que ellos sean felices pero al final te das cuenta de que te utilizaron como si fueras una marioneta o peor aún, como una herramienta que al final se deshacen u.u.**

 **Y he vivido de eso en el Pasado, bastante triste. Pero bueno, esta historia no es mía, es de mi OC con sus aventuras en Royal Woods, así que vamos a empezar:**

* * *

Para Leni ese día era de suma importancia, a pesar de que ella era distraída, la clásica tonta rubia americana que tenía la mente más perdida que una mosca, ella se aseguraba de no perderse esa fecha, la cual tenía anotada en un almanaque de su habitación.

\- Por fin, Lori, hoy es el día. Dijo ella, tras haberse preparado y toda para ir a su cita.

\- ¿Estás segura, Leni? No sé, no tengo mucha confianza. Dijo Lori, un tanto preocupada por lo que fuera a hacer su hermana con aquel muchacho en su cita por el parque.

\- Tranquila, Adam es un buen chico, no sabes de lo que te pierdes. Respondió la rubia, quien se preparó y bajó hacia las escaleras, pero antes de ocurrir eso, su hermana mayor le dio un abrazo.

\- Cuídate y si pasa algo, ya sabes. Pidió ella de que les avisara si algo pasaba.

\- No te preocupes, todo va a salir muy bien. Le prometió Leni y bajó hacia la cocina, donde tenía preparado un pastel (o torta como le decimos en mi país) con ciruelas para el chico, quien le estaba esperando en el parque.

Justo antes de que ella se fuera, Lori se le acercó y la abrazó.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Leni, te deseo lo mejor. Dijo ella, mientras que la rubia se sentía feliz por dentro, ya que tenía el apoyo de su familia.

\- Gracias, Lori, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Agradeció Leni por todo lo que hicieron por ella.

\- De nada, ahora ve, Triunfadora. Mucha suerte. Le deseó la rubia y su hermana salió hacia las calles con rumbo hacia el parque.

* * *

Leni abrió la puerta y con el pastel de ciruelas en sus manos, puso rumbo hacia el parque de Royal Woods, donde Adam la estaba esperando. Para ella era el momento más perfecto de toda su vida, deseaba poder por fin estar con el chico más popular de todo el colegio, pero los temores de Lori la ponían en una situación de jaque, ya que no confiaba en aquel muchacho para nada, sumando de que éste era muy manipulador, pero Leni confiaba en él y además aseguraba de que nunca jugaría con su corazón.

La brisa fresca de aquel día en Royal Woods daba para salir y eso hizo Alexander, quien estaba paseando por la zona, aprovechando el frío y que la nieve no estaba cayendo en abundancia, todo eso marcaba que era ideal para volar por los aires un buen rato, así que desplegó las alas que tenía su sobre todo negro y emprendió el vuelo por la ciudad, además de que podría resolver algún crimen o delito en curso, como todo un Vigilante o Justiciero, ya teniendo su fama en toda Europa, en especial en Londres y en otras ciudades como Liberty City.

* * *

Este evento iba a marcar para siempre la historia de la Familia Loud y Alexander, era cuestión de tiempo, ya que cuando esta colisión diera en el blanco, ya no habría vuelta atrás para nada en aquellos momentos.

Volviendo con Leni, ella llegó hasta el parque de la ciudad, en donde allí, sentado en una banca se encontraba Adam. Al verlo, el corazón de la rubia se aceleró con todo, él era un chico guapo, fino y popular en Royal Woods, perteneciente a una de las familias más ricas de todo el Estado de Michigan. Se acercó hasta el banco de plaza, en donde Adam, al verla, extendió su brazo al aire y llamando la atención de la chica para que supiera donde estaba.

\- _"Por fin, la cita que he estado esperando, por fin ha..."_ Pensó Leni, su sonrisa era contagiosa, a pesar de ser una distraída, ella no lo hacía a propósito, no lo podía evitar, era común en su forma natural, se fue acercando hasta la banca. Pero al llegar hasta allí, hasta allí, observó la sonrisa de Adam en su rostro y ella fue hasta él, llevando en sus manos el pastel de ciruelas, se llevaría una sorpresa cuando quedara frente a frente con él.

Al quedar cara a cara con el chico que le gustaba, junto a él se encontraba sentada a su lado una chica de su escuela, Rebecca Slater, quien estaba abrazada y tomando la mano de Adam.

\- ¿Adam? Preguntó Leni.

\- Leni, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. Quiso saber el chico.

\- He llegado temprano para la fiesta que me dijiste que habría, gracias por venir, Rebecca. Respondió ella, sin saber de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando.

\- Oh, jajajaja. Río la chica que estaba al lado de Adam.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Qué es todo esto?. Exigió Leni respuestas a las preguntas que comenzaban a aparecer en escena.

\- ¿No se lo dijiste?. Quiso saber Rebecca con un tono de burla y superioridad.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. Preguntó Leni.

Adam se levantó del banco y fue hasta ella.

\- ¿De verdad que saliste toda una semana con esta idiota?. Lanzó Rebecca su pregunta, riéndose de ella.

\- Mira, Leni, yo solo salí contigo para darle celos a Rebecca. Sí, salimos pero ahora ella y yo estamos juntos, así que ya no te necesito más. No sé por qué recibiste ese mensaje de texto, pero eso fue hecho por ella. Le contó Adam el plan suyo, solo para burlarse de ella porque inocente.

\- Pero...tú...tú me dijiste...que me amabas. Dijo Leni, mientras que comenzaba a llorar.

\- Oh, vamos, esto fue una movida, una buena jugada, salir con la chica más estúpida de toda la escuela y funcionó a la perfección. Se burló Rebecca de ella.

Con los ojos humedecidos, Leni no podía creer lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, sentía que todo ese día se colapsaba y se teñía de color negro, tristeza y llanto, un día perfecto y que ahora pasaba a ser el peor.

\- ¡Adam, tú dijiste que me amabas! ¡Hasta te hice un pastel!. Gritó ella, empujando a Rebecca y mostrando lo que había hecho, gracias a la ayuda de Luan.

\- ¡Dios, son ciruelas, soy alérgico a las ciruelas! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! ¡¿Matarme?!. Gritó Adam, mientras que se alejaba de ella y se iba con Rebecca.

\- Adama, yo...Trató Leni de finalizar su oración.

\- Aléjate de nosotros, retrasada. Amenazó Rebecca, quien le dio una patada y el pastel terminó por arruinar su vestido que siempre llevaba puesto, poniéndola en ridículo, acto seguido, la pareja se fue de allí.

Leni quedó sola, arruinada, humillada por la persona que una vez pensó que amaba pero que en realidad jugó con su corazón, el dolor era indescriptible, por lo cual se apoyó contra un árbol y comenzó a llorar, mientras que detrás de ella podía verse el grabado que hicieron ella y Adam en el tronco del árbol con una navaja.

\- Yo no lo sabía...Esta fue la peor sorpresa de toda mi vida. Lloró ella, viendo su vestido arruinado y su corazón destruido.

* * *

Justo en ese mismo momento, Alexander había aparecido en el parque, ya que en su Sistema de "Vigilancia Local" había escuchado gritos, reconociendo que Leni podría estar en problemas, fue hasta allí y cuando aterrizó solo encontró a la rubia Loud llorando contra un árbol.

\- ¡Leni! ¡Leni, ¿qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!. Preguntó el chico, quien fue corriendo hasta ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, quien trataba de no llorar, intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero pronto comenzaron a salir.

El Teniente del Este sacó un pañuelo de su sobre todo negro y comenzó a limpiar la mancha del pastel de ciruelas que había caído sobre el vestido de Leni, quien lloraba y no podía decir nada por el dolor. Una vez que terminó de limpiar el vestido, alzó la mirada y secó las lágrimas de la chica.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Leni? ¿Quién te hizo esto?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- Se suponía que éste sería un gran día, pero me equivoqué, él jugó conmigo, me utilizó y abusó de mí. Dijo ella, llorando a mares.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? Juro por Dios que lo mataré. Juró Alexander, quien apretó los puños y activó su "Visión de Detective".

Analizó cada palmo de la zona, hasta que finalmente llegó a la conclusión de su investigación: Adam.

\- Adam, el chico más popular de la escuela de Royal Woods, ahora verá. Dijo el joven, quien se preparó para darle un castigo.

\- ¡No, espera, no le hagas daño, solo déjalo!. Pidió Leni.

\- Si hay algo que me enseñaron en el Frente del Este, durante la "Guerra Nacionalista", es no darle oportunidad nuevas al enemigo, uno debe destruirlo a toda costa. Dijo el chico, quien fue hasta donde estaba Adam.

* * *

Un poco lejos de donde Leni había quedado con el corazón roto, iban recorriendo su camino Adam y Rebecca, quienes no sabían de que Alexander estaba tras ellos, desde los Cielos, listo para atacar.

\- Esa tonta se lo merecía. Dijo Rebecca.

\- Jajaja, debiste verla, hasta rechacé a su familia, semejante estúpida les salió. Se burló Adam, cuando en ese momento, Rebecca desapareció y sintió que alguien le tomaba de las manos.

Al voltearse hacia la derecha, vio a una chica de cabellos negros largos, ojos rojos como el propio fuego y vestía todo un conjunto blanco con corbata roja y gorro de Europa del Este.

\- Requiere tiempo armar una relación amorosa, jeje. Dijo aquella chica, quien tenía en sus manos el Puñal de las SS y lo apoyaba contra la mejilla derecha de Adam.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y Rebecca?!. Preguntó furioso.

\- Soy Girlycard*, la Transformación más importante de Alexander, ahora verás quién es...Mejor dicho, soy. Dijo la chica, para que luego cambiara su voz a la del joven de Europa del Este, dejando asustado a Adam.

\- Parece tan fácil ganarse a una chica estos días, pero eso conmigo no funciona, yo tengo novia y la amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Qué pasa, Adam? ¿Miedo? ¿Estás asustado de lo que viste?. Apenas es un comienzo, soy una caja de sorpresas, una que nunca podrás descifrar. Dijo Alexander, quien comenzó a hacer presión con el filo del Puñal de las SS, provocando una herida cortante en la mejilla derecha de Adam, la cual comenzó a sangrar.

El muchacho no dijo nada, no podía moverse, una extraña presencia lo tenía paralizado ante Alexander, quien lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Adam: ¿No te importa que discutamos del amor, eh, chico?. Me siento que ya nos conociéramos por toda la vida. Dicen los "Agentes de Negro", "Agentes" y "Fixers", tienen una frase que es: _"El amor es tan frágil como la paz, si uno atenta contra ella, atenta contra todos nosotros"._ Y tú no has sido un buen chico, le heriste el corazón a ella. Dijo Alexander.

\- Me importa una mierda de lo que me digas, Bosnio de porquería, regresa a Europa del Este y no me fastidies. Amenazó Adam, pero el Teniente del Este le puso el Puñal dentro de la boca.

\- Dime, si te corto la lengua, ¿me hablarás con respeto o seguirás siendo un pandillero de cuarta?. Vamos. Dijo Alexander y en ese momento, el rival lo apuñaló en el pecho, pero no lo mató, simplemente fue como si atravesara una gelatina.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Rebecca asustada.

\- Atacar a un Oficial de las SS con un arma blanca es considerado una agresión y se castiga con la muerte. Pero contigo, Adam, desearás nunca haberme conocido. Dijo Alexander, quien se sacó sus lentes negros y sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color rojo-escarlata y rojo fuego, había entrado en la "Fase de la Luna Invisible", parte importante de la "Luna Escarlata".

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!. Gritó Rebecca, tratando de sacar a Alexander de Adam.

\- ¡Quítate, imbécil! Y tú, Adam, ¡Bienvenido al Infierno!. Gritó el Teniente del Este y lo obligó a mirarle a sus ojos influenciados por la "Luna Escarlata".

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! ¡Está dentro de mi cabeza! ¡Sal de mi mente!. Gritó aterrado el muchacho, quien intentó sacarse de encima esas visiones que lanzaban los ojos de Alexander.

Adam fue soltado por Alexander y cayó al suelo, herido en el rostro por el Puñal de las SS, el cual se enterró en su piel.

(Música Steely Dan Theme, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure)

\- ¿Hiciste ese mismo discurso cuando hablabas a las espaldas de Leni? ¿Demostraste tu orgullo al herirla todo este tiempo? ¡Ven aquí!. Por un momento, pensó que la furia de Alexander se había calmado, pero fue entonces que estalló otra vez y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo llevó hasta el lago del parque.

Fue hasta allí se quedaron quietos.

\- ¡Tienes una sonrisa estúpida, Adam! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿EH?! ¡VAMOS!. [Exclamó Alexander, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un fuerte color rojo fuego y lanzaba a Adam contra un árbol, justo en donde Leni había estado llorando] ¡¿Sonreíste cuando Leni pasaba horas enteras para hornear ese pastel de ciruelas?! ¡¿Lo hiciste?! ¡VAMOS!. [En otro arranque de furia, sumergió la cabeza del chico en el lago] ¡DE ESTA MISMA MANERA TORTURAMOS A LOS MALDITOS QUE LE HACEN DAÑO A LAS MUJERES, EN ESPECIAL A LAS FEMINISTAS QUE LAS LASTIMAN! ¡¿TE GUSTARÍA QUE TE MATARA DELANTE DE TU MADRE?! ¡PORQUE DE SEGURO ELLA ME LO ORDENARÍA!. ¡¿SONREÍSTE AL MENTIRLE QUE ESTABAS OCUPADO Y NO QUERÍAS CONOCER A SU FAMILIA, PORQUE ERES UN VIL, COBARDE, UN GUSANO DE MIERDA?! ¡¿LO HICISTE?! ¡Bien, entonces ven aquí, que el "Príncipe Scarlet" te dará una lección de vida, miserable rata de alcantarilla!. ¡¿Sonreíste con esa misma cara de tonto, eh?! ¡¿Sonreíste, Adam?! ¡¿Sonreíste entonces, eh?! ¡¿Lo hiciste?!. ¡Ven aquí! [Pronto Alexander se fue calmando, pero cuando tuvo a Adam cara a cara de nuevo, le puso su Puñal de las SS en la cara otra vez] Quiero que esto quede muy claro, Adam, ahora mismo te cortaría el cuello o te condenaría a la pena de muerte por el simple hecho de romperle el corazón a una chica y me importa una mierda de lo que dirán en las calles, porque yo las controlo con mis fuerzas. Dejó su amenaza en aquel joven, para luego retirarse de allí.

Pero en aquel momento, Adam se volvió a levantar y sacó su navaja, la cual Alexander había arrojado al suelo cuando lo atacó y volvió a la carga.

\- ¡Te mataré, infeliz! ¡Muere!. Gritó el chico popular de la escuela, pero cuando iba a darle una puñalada por la espalda, el Teniente del Este se volteó y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, la cual lanzó al rival contra el suelo.

(Música Stardust Crusaders, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders)

Alexander fue caminando hacia el rival, quien cayó al suelo aterrado.

\- ¡Ahhh, por favor, perdóname!. Pidió disculpas Adam, quien estalló en lágrimas de miedo puro al verlo a Alexander quedarse de pie frente a él.

\- Deberías disculparte con Leni, la chica a la que le rompiste el corazón, porque ella confió en ti, sentía amor por ti, pero tú la usaste, abusaste de ella como si fuera un fruta a la que la sacas todo el jugo, para luego arrojarla a la basura. Dijo el peli blanco-plateado, quien puso su mano izquierda sobre su gorra de Oficial negro de las SS y miró a Adam con una mirada muy severa.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que saldré con ella, con esa tarada que no sabe ni de dónde se halla parada? ¡Eso jamás!. Se negó a aceptar las propuestas de paz de Alexander.

\- Una lástima, pero sabes qué, eres la peor escoria que pudo haber nacido en este Mundo. Sin embargo, ya no puedes recuperar su corazón, ¡porque eres un hijo de puta que merece la paliza de su vida!. Sentenció Alexander y comenzó a darle repetidos golpes a Adam, sin que Rebecca pudiera intervenir.

Acto seguido, el Teniente del Este lanzó al muchacho contra unos árboles, en donde terminó estrellándose, mientras que su novia iba corriendo hacia el sitio de impacto.

\- Aquí tienes mi receta. Dijo Alexander, quien escribió en una libreta su nombre en japonés y lanzó al aire la hoja de papel.

 _"Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic"_.

Luego de eso, se alejó de aquel lugar y fue hasta donde estaba Leni, mientras que todo quedaba paralizado y aparecía un cartel que decía.

 **[To be Continued...].**

* * *

Una vez que terminó con su tarea, Alexander llegó hasta donde estaba Leni, la cual seguía llorando, se le quedó mirando un rato hasta que le habló.

\- Misión cumplida. Dijo el chico y la rubia se le lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza y aún llorando a mares.

No dijo nada, lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que el muchacho le secaba las lágrimas a ella.

\- Gracias, Alex, gracias, pero quiero irme a casa, por favor. Pidió ella, quien se acurrucó en el pecho del peli blanco-plateado.

\- No es nada. Tranquila, ya pasó. Dijo Alexander, quien la llevó de vuelta a la casa, mientras que iban llegando las ambulancias.

* * *

Dejaron atrás el parque, dirigiéndose hacia la Casa Loud, donde Leni, a pesar de seguir llorando, detuvo la marcha, ya que tenía algo que decirle a Alexander en aquel momento tan importante.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Leni?. Le preguntó el Teniente del Este.

Su respuesta fue un fuerte abrazo, mientras que las lágrimas continuaban bajando por sus ojos, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del muchacho y tratando de ser fuerte.

\- Fui una tonta, Alex, una tonta. Dijo ella.

\- No digas eso, él lo fue, él fue el que te hizo daño, pero con los golpes que le di aprenderá a respetarte. Respondió Alexander, calmando a la rubia.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, pero ahora solo quiero volver a casa. Llévame de regreso. Pidió ella con su voz quebrada de tanto llorar y abrazando al muchacho.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, Leni. Respondió el joven y volvieron a emprender el camino de regreso al domicilio.

Ese día, Leni vivió el peor momento de su vida, pedía solamente dejarlo atrás, olvidar a Adam y continuar con su camino, tal vez, algún encontraría a algún chico que sea como ella, pero eso el tiempo iba a demostrarlo, por ahora era el momento de dejar todo atrás en el Pasado y sanar las heridas con el Tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Duele? Lo sé, :( a mí en su vida deberían utilizarlo para burlarse de él a sus espaldas. No es un plagio esta historia, la original es propiedad de JFMstudios, quien tiene su cuenta en DeviantArt, yo solo quise hacer, desde la perspectiva de Alexander, lo que a esa gente como Adam se merece por jugar con los corazones de las personas que depositaron todo en ellos.**

 **Si preguntan por las partes del interrogatorio a Adam y las súplicas que éste ofrece a Alexander por haberlo apuñalado, la primera es un homenaje a la película "Mississippi en llamas" cuando el ex-Jefe de la Policía y Agente del FBI, Rupert Anderson confronta al Agente de la Policía, Clinton Pell, en la barbería, ya que habían detenido a dos de sus amigos y les contaron todo sobre las muertes de los tres jóvenes activistas asesinados por el Ku Klux Klan y con la complicidad de la Central de Policía del Condado de Jessup, además para vengar la paliza que Clinton le había dado a su esposa, ya que ella sabía de las actividades de su esposo.**

 **La segunda es un homenaje al anime "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders", durante la pelea entre Jotaro contra Steely Dan, quien le implora que tenga piedad con él, pero Jotaro le dice que a la que le debe pedir perdón es a Enyaba, la mujer a la que Dan mató. Acto seguido, Jotaro le da una paliza al villano, quien le dijo, que a cambio del perdón, le diría todo sobre Dio Brando, pero al final terminó llevándose el golpe de su vida.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo y si se preguntan si habrá Alexander-Leni, lo voy a pensar, ya que mi OC ya tiene pareja, pero una unión así no hace ningún mal :D.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Espero que estén listo, al igual que lady-saintiasail, para el comienzo del estreno de "Saintia Shö" con las de MLP :D.**

 *** Julex83: Saludos para vos también y gracias por comentar, al igual que mmunocan y FreedomGundam96 :D.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, cuídense y que tengan una buena semana junto con un excelente comienzo de Martes, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene de "Mis días en Royal Woods".**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8::El diario de Leni Habian pasado varios días desde que Leni había sido humillada en el parque y en donde, posteriormente, Alexander le propino ls paliza de su vida a Adam, dejándolo inconsciente e internado en el hospital de la ella, ese momento no iba a ser olvidado, a pesar de que no le gustaba la violencia, con ver a aquel idiota siendo molido a golpes y que quedara herido fue lo mejor para sanar su corazón lastimado.

\- _"Querido diario: Hoy he vivido el peor día de toda mi vida, ya que el chico que me gustaba, cuyo nombre no pronunciare en voz pero si escribiré con mi puño y letra, para expresar el odio que tengo encerrado, lo diré: Adam. Si, como lo oyes, aquella persona que dijo que me amaba pero en realidad era una rata de alcantarilla, un cobarde y lo más importante, una basura que era orgulloso de si mismo, donde me utilizo para una apuesta que hizo y que cuya novia verdadera era Rebecca, ahora lo comprendo todo, pero no me importa, ahora esa escoria que se pudra, mejor dicho, está internado en el hospital de la ciudad, bajo tratamiento, gracias a alguien que si se preocupó por mi: Alexander._

 _Si, él me salvó ese día, dándole una buena paliza a ese maldito de Adam, jaja, ¡Qué gran momento, Qué emoción!. Ver a esa rata llorar e implorarle a él de que le perdonará la vida, fue algo muy emotivo._

 _Lo mejor fue cuando Alexander le dejó bien en claro lo que debía hacer, sí quería Adam ganarse su perdón y era que él debía disculparse conmigo por haberme utilizado, pero es más importante su orgullo, por lo cual se negó y Alexander dio su veredicto: "No puedes ganarte su corazón, ¡PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA QUE ME MERECE LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA!". Esas fueron sus palabras, las escuché, puedo ser una tonta, distraída, lo que sea, pero algo así, con ver la paliza de su vida a Adam fue lo mejor de todo este Invierno._

 _Después de darle una paliza, lo mandó a volar por los aires y de ahí terminó estrellándose contra una fila de árboles, aún me río de cuando Rebecca fue corriendo hasta él, gritando como la zorra que siempre fue. Se lo merece._

 _Awww, Alexander, Alex, me salvaste la vida, me hiciste volver a reír después de lo que ese maldito de Adam me hizo, no solo eres mi amigo y mi Salvador, de lo cual aún me pregunto si eres un Ángel del Cielo o de la Guarda, quien está para protegerme, pero es igual, yo...Un momento, ¿Qué estoy por escribir?. Mi mente lo quiere expresar, lo mismo mi corazón, pero él...él...él...ya tiene novia, lo escuché cuando estábamos jugando en el parque a las guerras de nieve._

 _No puedo decirle que seamos novios porque él ya tiene, pero...Espera, él no es como Adam, ama a su novia y he oído que es todo un Casanova con las chicas, pero me da miedo, ¿y si se enoja?. Él es mi amigo y no quisiera que se fuera con un mal sabor de boca._

 _Ya tengo un plan, pero lo iré revelando de a paso. Solo espero tener suerte."_

Leni terminó de escribir en su diario, había pasado una semana desde que ella había sido víctima de los juegos de Adam y ahora estaba mejor, aún tenía esos recuerdos, pero solamente eran simples flashbacks del Pasado, los cuales estaban quedando encerrados en la prisión de su mente.

* * *

La rubia se acercó hacia la ventana que daba hacia las calles y vio a Alexander, quien había sido desafiado por Lynn, una vez más, al kick-boxing que ella hacía, pero el muchacho desplegaba todos sus ataques, en especial las "Bullet Hell" y las "Spell Cards", pero la castaña deportista evadía cada uno de los ataques de Alexander, dejándolo sorprendido, parecía que la chica al fin había logrado saltear todas las defensas.

\- Lynn, te tengo una pregunta. Dijo Alexander, mientras que la castaña seguía yendo hacia él.

\- ¡Dime, ¿cuál es?!. Quiso saber ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez has bailado con el "Príncipe Scarlet" bajo la Luz de la Luna?. Lanzó su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es un acertijo?. Quiso saber Lynn, cuando en ese momento, Alexander se transformó en Girlycard, su Transformación más letal y de ahí dejó confundida a la castaña.

\- Hoy bailamos. Sentenció la chica de largos cabellos negros y lanzó todo un ataque de Murciélagos.

\- ¡Jajajaja, genial, me encanta, ahora lo comprendo!. Exclamó la chica y se volvió a dirigir para lanzar sus patadas.

* * *

Leni los seguía observando, en sus manos tenía uno de sus tantos lápices de dibujo y su cuaderno de diseños, pero en vez de querer preparar algún proyecto de moda, sus manos no paraban de dibujar a Alexander, con o sin sus transformaciones.

(Música Shiroyama, Sabaton)

\- _"Necesito ir hasta allí"_ Pensó la rubia, quien bajó las escaleras, fue abrigada hacia afuera por el frío y se sentó en el porche de la casa, donde comenzó su trabajo.

\- ¡Vamos, Lynn, aquí te espero! _¡El comienzo de una guerra que marcará un antes y después de la historia, donde lo nuevo y lo viejo chocan y solo hay un vencedor. Una cultura que busca vencer y derrotar al Imperio del Nuevo Orden Mundial, el Amanecer mostrará al Campeón: ¡Fuerza Imperial, Camaradas de Armas listos para la guerra, no podrán cercarnos ni sobrepasarnos, nosotros los arrollaremos, el Código Bushido de los Nacionalistas, combatimos en el Infierno y ganamos el Cielo!. ¡Fuerza Imperial, Camaradas Mundiales listos para la guerra, aplastaremos al Nuevo Orden Mundial y la historia será escrita por nosotros!._ Le desafió Girlycard a la chica deportista, quien se preparó, influenciada por la canción que cantaba Alexander.

\- ¡¿Y cuántos eran ustedes en la Primera Batalla de Toulousse, Francia?! Quiso saber Lynn.

\- _¡60 contra el Mundo, enfrentando a la OTAN! ¡Cercados y superados en número, el enemigo enfrentando a todo el Mundo! ¡El Código Bushido de los Nacionalistas, aplastaremos al rival!._ Le respondió de forma "poética" a la deportista.

Lynn se preparó, le gustaba la canción, pero pensaba que a Luna le encantaría más. Por su parte, Leni se encontraba dibujando a Alexander, unos corazones aparecían flotando alrededor suyo, mientras que lo retrataba al muchacho como si fuera un Samurai de la Era Feudal japonesa.

\- _"Awww, no puedo negarlo, me encanta. Esa forma de ser suya, su cabello, incluso sus ojos, son...mejor dicho es como mirar hacia una laguna y luego hacia el Fuego mismo de la pasión romántica"._ Pensó Leni, mientras que continuaba dibujando a Alexander, logrando terminar su boceto de él como Samurai y luego pasó a otra hoja de su cuaderno.

Cada movimiento que realizaba con sus dedos sobre el lápiz y la tranquilidad con la que sostenía su cuaderno, demostraba que ella lo mantenía todo en secreto y sin que nadie supiera de lo que hacía.

Y mientras que Lynn intentaba ganarle a Alexander, Leni continuaba con su trabajo.

(Música It´s my life, Bon Jovi)

Girlycard evadía cada golpe de Lynn, la cual no se rendía para nada, mientras que Leni no paraba con su labor, lo quería retratar en cada una de sus facetas, sin parar, sin ningún segundo que perder.

Cada hoja que terminaba, significaba una nueva imagen de alguien a quien admiraba y mucho, lo tenía en sus diversas fases, sean de cómics, anime, personas de la vida real y hasta de Ángel lo tenía a Alexander, pero vestido de negro y con una espada, en vez de la guadaña, simbolizado como el Ángel de la Muerte.

\- Oye, Alex. Le llamó la rubia, decidida a hablar.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Dime!. Respondió Girlycard, ahora cambiando su voz femenina a la de Alexander.

Iba a hablar, pero la rubia se detuvo, no pudo decirlo, tenía miedo, fue entonces que Lynn puso fin al juego, ya que había quedado en empate y volvieron a la casa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Leni? Le preguntó su hermana deportista.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. Respondió la rubia, quien se la quedó viendo un rato hasta que el estómago de Lynn comenzó a rugir, pidiendo comida.

\- Uff, todo este desafío, las balas mágicas, las bombas y hasta Girlycard me dieron mucha hambre, ¡hora de un buen sándwich de albóndigas!. Exclamó la castaña, mientras que todos en el interior se quedaban helados.

* * *

\- _¡Papa, ve preparando a la "Gran Berta", rápido!._ Escucharon el grito de Lana, sabiendo que Lynn terminaba tapando el baño.

* * *

\- Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta de por qué Lynn siempre tapa el inodoro. Le dijo Leni a Alexander, mientras que la castaña se dirigía a la casa para hacerse un sándwich de albóndigas y así disfrutar de su victoria.

Alexander volvió a su forma original, quedando frente a frente con Leni.

\- Alex. Dijo ella, quedando ruborizada, el Teniente del Este alzó una ceja sorprendido, nunca había visto a Leni hacer algo así, por lo cual se sentó a su lado.

\- Leni, ¿todo bien?. Preguntó el muchacho al verla tan sonrojada.

\- ¿Eh? Sí...sí, tranquilo, estoy bien, discúlpame. Dijo ella y se retiró corriendo hacia el interior de la casa y subió hasta la planta alta.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?. Se preguntó Alexander al verla actuar tan raro.

* * *

Leni fue hasta su cuarto, depositó sus bocetos que tenía en el cuaderno junto con sus lápices, guardándolos en un cajón que tenía en la mesa de luz, para luego tomar su diario y una birome (pluma) de escribir..

\- _"Querido Diario: ¡Estuve cara a cara con él, mi corazón late aún muy rápido y tuve que irme corriendo, espero que no dude o piense que estoy loca. Por otra parte, al ver mis bocetos, Dios, siento que me enamoro hasta me da inspiraciones para diseñar nuevas prendas de moda. Pero dejando de lado eso, no puedo expresar lo que siento por él, Alexander es...es...es...es...lindo...¡no!, lindo, genial, inteligente, serio, además de tener las características de callado, severo, autoritario, frío y calculador, ¡lo amo! esos sentimientos son los que me presionan desde mi corazón, ya que quiero decirle lo que deseo contarle, pero no es difícil._

 _Se que lo voy a lograr, lo lograré, no me importa cómo, pero lo haré. Solo necesito tomar tiempo e idear un plan al respecto"_ Escribió Leni en su diario, para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana y ver a Alexander practicar con una katana y vestido con un atuendo oriental de la Era Feudal.

\- _"Algún día, Mi Ángel, algún día me declararé, aunque tengas novia, quiero limpiar mi corazón dañado y lo haré"._ Pensó Leni, quien volvió abajo, hacia el porche y comenzó a dibujar de vuelta a Alexander, quien practicaba ahora sus trucos de fuego, vestido con aquellas prendas regaladas por su Maestra Fujiwara no Mokou en Gensokyo.

\- ¡El Fuego es mi arma letal, con ella hice arder a cientos de Capitales enemigas! ¡Estalla con todas tus fuerzas! ¡"Fujiyama Volcano"!. Exclamó Alexander y de su ataque saló volando un Ave Fénix, lo cual inspiró a Leni para hacer otro boceto.

\- ¡Muy bien, Alex!. Felicitó la chica y el muchacho terminó de entrenar para poder sentarse al lado de la rubia, quien le tomó de las manos, sin que él se enterara.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos un capítulo interesante, ¿por qué quise poner romance con Leni? Bueno, se me dio las ganas XD, nah, es broma, deseaba ver una unión entre alguien que fue humillada por otra persona que confió y mucho y su Salvador.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, les mando buenos deseos a todos ustedes, en especial para FreedomGundam96, Julex83 y mmunocan :D, que tengan un buen comienzo de Año Nuevo para todos ustedes. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D.**

 **. Girlycard: Transformación de Alucard del anime y manga "Hellsing".**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Visita de Domingo Alexander se había levantado temprano, ya que ese día iban a ir de visita a la casa de la Tía Ruth, pariente de la familia Loud, cosa que para las hermanas y en especial para el Señor Lynn Loud y Lincoln detestaban con toda el alma, ya que la mujer les obligaba a ver todas sus diapositivas de gatos, comían sus "platos" tradicionales y se aburrían con los relatos de ella.

\- ¿Era necesario ir hoy? Preguntó Lori..

\- Lori, es tu tía, no digas algo así de ella. Pidió su madre.

\- No sé cómo es que Lincoln se las salvó de no ir a la Casa de la Tía Ruth. Dijo Luna, mirando con desgano aquel día.

\- ¿Tan malo es ir de visita a lo de su tía? Preguntó Alexander, quien estaba meditando en aquellos momentos.

\- Literalmente, te vas a morir del aburrimiento. Dijo Lori, en respuesta a lo que había preguntado el muchacho.

\- _Mi hermana no se lleva para nada bien con los Nacionalistas._ Dijo Rita en voz baja, cosa que alertó a su marido.

\- Yo lo arreglo, Alex. Le llamó el Señor Loud a Alexander.

\- ¿Sí, Señor?. Preguntó el muchacho con su tono militar.

\- _Déjalo, no es bueno que lo sepa, yo me encargo de esto._ Pidió Rita.

\- ¡No pasó nada! Tranquilo. Dijo su marido, mientras que Alexander subía una ceja sorprendido y luego volvió a escuchar música en su celular.

(Música Loosey, Opening del anime y manga "Burst Angel")

\- _Querida, tu hermana después de la Guerra Nacionalista les guarda un gran odio a Londres y a toda Europa, ¿no era mejor que Alexander se quedara en casa con Lincoln y cuidando a_ Lily?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud.

 _\- Esto se puede remediar, tú tranquilo._ Tranquilizó la rubia al castaño.

Alexander seguía concentrado en su canción, le traía recuerdos a Tokyo, Japón. Por su parte, Leni se encontraba ocupada, dibujando al muchacho en sus cuadernos, no solo para pasar el día, sino de que ella había propuesto de que el Teniente del Este estuviera allí, conociendo al resto de los parientes de la Familia Loud.

\- Alex, Alex, ¡Alex!. Llamó Lola al muchacho, quien se quitó los auriculares.

\- Me gustaba esa parte de "Loosey", sí, Lola, ¿dime?. Preguntó el joven, sonriendo a pesar de la interrupción de su canción.

\- Disculpa, ¿podrías pedirle a Girlycard que salga un rato, por favor, quiero probar estos esmaltes para uñas. Pidió la chica.

\- Tus deseos...son órdenes. Respondió ahora Girlycard, mientras que aparecía, ya que Alexander se había transformado en ella, cambiando hasta la voz y todo, fue entonces que Lola comenzó con su trabajo, mejor dicho el experimento.

Mientras que Lola comenzaba con su labor de ver cuál era el mejor esmalte para uñas, Leni no paraba de dibujar a Alexander en sus cuadernos.

* * *

El viaje continuó un buen tramo, hasta que finalmente arribaron al Norte de Royal Woods, donde vivía la Tía Ruth, la hermana de Rita Loud, amante de los gatos y de las tradiciones aburridas de mostrar fotografías de los mismos y servir comidas raras. Pronto llegaron hacia el domicilio, donde el Señor Loud estacionó el coche y se bajaron.

\- Bien, niños, ya llegamos la Casa de la Tía Ruth. Dijo el castaño, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta o emoción.

\- ¡Vamos, saquen esas caras largas!. Pidió Rita y todos pusieron una sonrisa falsa.

\- _"Jajaja, Dios"._ Río Alexander, mientras que volvía a la normalidad, a su estado normal.

\- ¡Genial! Este esmalte rojo carmesí es perfecto para mis uñas, muchas gracias, Girlycard. Agradeció Lola.

\- No fue nada. Respondió Alexander por la chica y se dirigieron hacia el porche de la casa.

\- Aquí es, Dios, preparen las tumbas. Pidió Lori.

\- Jajaja, un chiste más muerto jajaja, ¿entienden?. Contó Luan un chiste pero no tuvo gracia en nadie.

\- Niños, recuerden, sonrían, no sean malos. Pidió Rita y tocó la puerta.

Con los presentes esperando a que se abriera la puerta, pronto comenzaron a escuchar pasos que venían del interior del domicilio y allí les abrió la puerta una mujer obesa, vistiendo un camisón largo color verde palmera, quien al ver a su querida hermana presente allí, fue para abrazarla.

\- ¡Rita, querida! ¡Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?!. Saludó Ruth a su hermana.

\- ¡Ruth, tienes razón! He estado bien, muy bien. Dijo Rita, quien terminó de abrazarse con la mujer.

\- ¡Adelante, Lynn, querido, ¿cómo has estado?! No se te veía nunca por aquí, awww, Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luna, Luan, Lisa, ¡Qué alegría de tener a toda la familia reunida y...!. En ese momento, los gatos que la acompañaban, comenzaron a maullar muy histéricos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Lori.

\- Tranquilos, Mis Bebes, tranquilos, ¿Qué les pasa? Ya todo va...¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Quién...quién es él?! ¡Fuera, maldito Nazi!. Señaló Ruth a Alexander, quien estaba disfrutando de las bellas flores del lugar.

\- Ah, Ruth, él es Alexander, un amigo de un amigo de mi marido en Londres. Le tranquilizó Rita, pero no hubo forma de que se calmara la furia acumulara.

\- ¡No me importa que sea un amigo de tu esposo, ÉL NO ENTRA! ¡NO SE PERMITEN NAZIS EN ESTA FAMILIA!. Le negó la entrada a Alexander.

\- Fraud Ruth, no hay que ser egoísta, en Siria y en todo El Levante, los Musulmanes tienen respeto y muestran una excelente hospitalidad, una tradición que viene de la Edad Media, incluso había respeto hacia los prisioneros en las guerras. Mostró Alexander sus buenos modales, pero la mujer tomó su escoba y le amenazó con golpearlo.

\- ¡Ruth!. Intervino Rita.

\- Él no entra a esta casa, quién sabe qué cosas lleva en su uniforme, de seguro tiene bombas. Dijo ella.

\- Fraud, no diga eso de un Oficial de las SS, yo...Trató Alexander de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- ¡Te lo dejo bien claro y nada de buenos modales de Europa ante mí! ¡NO ENTRAS, PUNTO FINAL!. Sentenció ella, mientras que tomaba sus gatos y entraba con los Loud.

\- _No puede hacerle eso a un amigo de la familia._ Protestó Leni por lo bajo.

Pronto fueron entrando todos los Loud, menos Alexander, quien se quedó en el porche de la entrada.

\- Lo siento, Alex, lo intenté, pero mi hermana es muy dura y no le gusta para nada los de Europa. Se disculpó Rita.

\- Está bien, esperaré, me iré a dar una vuelta. Aceptó las disculpas y la rubia ingresó en el domicilio, mientras que Ruth le dejaba otra vez su mensaje.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en la puerta! ¡Malditos Nazis de Europa!. Se quejó la mujer, dando un portazo muy fuerte.

Y allí quedó el muchacho, el Teniente del Este, el "Príncipe Scarlet", solo y esperando a que se terminara el encuentro en la casa de la mujer, mientras que ya comenzaban a proyectarse las fotografías de sus viajes con sus gatos por el Mundo.

* * *

\- Desde que este país cayó bajo las manos de esos malditos Nazis de Londres, después de las atrocidades que nos hicieron y encima que nos tienen ahora como "Colonia", no puedo creer que nuestros políticos murieran fusilados, todos, ¡pero claro! ¡Ahora "Gloria al Reich"!. Me tienen bajo vigilancia, con todas esas Cámaras de Seguridad y Domos ¡y esos malditos Agentes de Negro, hasta hay chicos que me espían por todo lo que haga! Una vez volvía del mercado, uno de ellos intentó acercarse hacia mí y salí corriendo. Comenzó a contarles todo su desprecio hacia Europa y hacia Alexander.

\- _"¿No será porque se te cayó la billetera en la calle y esos muchachos te la querían devolver?"_ Pensó Lynn, quien estaba harta de toda la charla, ya que la había oído ya tres millones de veces.

\- ¡Estoy harta, me mudaré al Sur, no los soporto más!. ¡Malditos Nazis, encima no me dejan ir a Europa! Seguía gritando, mientras que continuaba con sus críticas.

\- _Lori._ Le llamó Leni a su hermana.

\- _¿Sí?._ Preguntó Lori en ese momento.

\- _Voy a salir, estoy harta._ Dijo ella.

\- _Suerte, en cualquier momento yo también me iré._ Respondió la rubia, mientras que Leni se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Leni, ¿adónde vas?. Preguntó Ruth.

\- Voy a...a...a comprar unas bebidas, se agotaron. Mintió la chica, quien abrió la puerta y salió hacia afuera.

\- Rita, por favor, no dejes que tus hijas se conviertan en esa gente como Alexander, no quiero verlas con uniformes negros de las SS, por favor. Pidió Ruth como recado.

\- No, Ruth, no va a pasar. Respondió la rubia, cansándose de lo que estaba diciendo la mujer.

\- No puedo creer que tengan a un Nazi en casa y pensar que el abuelo peleó contra ellos en el Pasado y ahora ellos son los que nos gobiernan. Se lamentó la hermana de Rita.

\- _"Y nuestro país, dirigido por políticos corruptos y asesinos, prefirieron gastar todo el dinero en guerras y saqueos, tomando la bandera de la Democracia y la Libertad, cuando en realidad iban a matar, saquear, violar y destruir. ¿No será por eso que EEUU fue castigado de esa manera?"_ Pensó Lisa, quien tomaba notas en su libreta para no aburrirse.

* * *

Leni salió afuera de la casa, estaba harta de toda esa charla de odio, en especial los gritos de su tía le taladraban la cabeza, quería un poco de paz y sin que nadie la molestara, ya que deseaba haberse quedado en casa, en vez de ir de visita a lo de su tía.

\- _"Pobre Alex, solo y aburrido, ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?"_ ¡Alex, Alex, ¿estás ahí?!. Preguntaba ella, tras pensar en el muchacho, al cual no veía por ninguna parte.

Se sentó bajo un árbol que estaba a una plaza, ubicada a tres cuadras de la casa de Ruth, eso le daba una buena posición para no ser vista por nadie, en especial por su pariente o sus padres, ya que si la veían afuera, habrían problemas para ella.

\- ¡Alex, Alex, ¿dónde estás?! Preguntaba ella.

Viendo que no estaba allí, se sentó bajo uno de los árboles y comenzó a dibujar, pero en aquel momento, hubo un ruido en la copa del árbol, el cual no le dio ella importancia, hasta que quedó cara a cara con el muchacho que andaba buscando.

\- ¿Me llamaste? Preguntó Alexander, quien apareció colgado cabeza abajo desde una de las ramas del árbol.

\- ¡Ahhh! Perdón, me asustaste, jaja, ya pareces a Lucy con sus sustos. Dijo Leni, tras reírse.

\- ¿En serio? Preguntó Alexander, quien tomó la forma de la gótica y se divirtieron un buen rato.

\- Sí, jajaja, Dios, eres muy divertido. Le dijo Leni, mientras que el muchacho volvía a su forma original.

Leni se sentó al lado del joven y miró hacia el Cielo, dibujando en su cuaderno.

\- Oye, Alex. Le llamó ella.

\- ¿Sí? Dime. Preguntó el joven.

\- ¿Tienes alguna debilidad?. Quiso saber ella.

\- Sí, no soy alguien que no tiene un punto débil, pero no es algo que me pueda matar, ya que soy inmortal. Pero te lo contaré, mi debilidad es que no soporto ver a una chica llorar, me lastima y mucho, detesto verlas llorar, sean por sus parejas que escogieron, por las Feministas que las tratan mal o incluso de los brutos que no las respetan. Le contó a la chica su debilidad.

\- Te entiendo, lo que hiciste por mí fue muy dulce, ¿Quién quisiera ayudarme a mí? Soy una tonta, no debía nunca juntarme con Adam. Dijo la rubia..

Alexander le tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

\- Nunca digas algo así, no eres tonta, la gente no te entiende, son idiotas, tú puedes y lograrás a lo más alto. Le dio su consejo, humedeciendo los ojos de la muchacha, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y evitando llorar.

\- Gracias. Agradeció ella.

\- No es nada, todo por los amigos. Respondió el muchacho y le pasó su auricular izquierdo a ella, mientras que se ponían a escuchar música.

Ambos se quedaron sentados bajo el árbol, escuchando música, juntos, sin saber que sus manos estaban tomadas y acumurrucandose cada vez más, evitando el frío, para Leni, pero para Alexander había una química extraña que los unía como si fuera atraídos por un imán magnético gigante.

(Música ¿Y qué?, Paz Martínez, Opening de la novela argentina "Padre Coraje")

Que habla  
Te lo juro me importa poco  
Si me puedo ver en tus ojos  
En tu mirada  
Porque te amo.

\- _"Quisiera poder parar el tiempo y estar contigo para siempre, no me importa lo que Ruth, Adam o la gente piensen de ti, yo te amo y mucho, Mi Amado Teniente, Mi Salvador, Mi Ángel de la Guarda"_. Pensó Leni.

\- _"Amo a Tsunade, soy su novio, pero con Leni, no soportaría volver a verla triste, mataría al que le hiciera daño, incluso incendiaría todo EEUU para hacerla feliz. Leni, tú nunca estarás sola"_ Pensó Alexander, quien le tomó de las manos a la rubia y la fue acercando más, bajando sus manos hacia la cintura de la rubia.

Hice bien que no será en vano  
Porque te amo  
Mi vida pongo en tus manos  
Prohíbo nuestro amor  
Y qué?.

\- Sufriste mucho por lo de Sarajevo, te destruyeron, te humillaron, pero renaciste, eres como el Ave Fénix, renaces a través de tus cenizas. Alex, yo entiendo tu locura, tu odio, tu forma fría de ser, yo te entiendo y aunque tú lo consideres que está mal un amor así, yo no quiero un amor que destruya tu relación con tu novia: ¡Yo quiero estar conmigo y que seas mi novio hasta que dure tu estadía aquí!. ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Quiero reparar mi corazón dañado por culpa del maldito de Adam! ¡Eso es lo que quiero decirte! Y no me importa lo que diga la gente, Ruth, mis otros parientes o incluso la escuela, yo te quiero y mucho, no importa tu ideología o como vistas, solo quiero estar contigo y poder sentir que mi corazón vive de nuevo, para volver a amar a la persona que estará conmigo en el Futuro, pero eso puede esperar, yo quiero estar a tu lado. Le expresó Leni sus emociones escondidas, ese peso de la carga que llevaba consigo y que le impedía confiar en la gente por lo que sucedió en el parque tiempo atrás.

\- Ich Liebe, Fraudelien Leni. Dijo Alexander a ella, la rubia, aunque no sabía alemán, comprendió aquel mensaje y envuelta en lágrimas, se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho, llorando de la emoción y siendo abrazada por el Teniente del Este.

Los dos sabemos el porque

Los sueños que vivimos pueden más

Que lo que digan todos los demás

Prohibida esta pasión

Y qué?

Nos van a lapidar

Y qué?

Peor es no saber tener

Por un amor

En carne viva el corazón.

\- Yo te amo más, Mi Amado Príncipe Scarlet, quiero atesorar este momento para siempre. Dijo Leni, quien se abrazó con fuerza a Alexander y lo besó en los labios, aferrándose a las solapas de su uniforme negro y en los bordes donde tenía bordadas las SS.

\- Por ti, incendiaría todo un país para hacerte feliz, Luna de mi vida. Dijo Alexander, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo escarlata.

\- Mi Sol y Mis Estrellas. Añadió Leni y continuaron besándose dulcemente, hasta quedar profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Pronto comenzó a llegar la hora de volver a casa, los Loud estaban totalmente cansados después de las críticas y quejas de la Tía Ruth sobre Alexander, justo en ese momento, cuando se estaban por levantar, vieron que Leni no estaba en ningún lado.

\- ¿Y Leni? Preguntó Rita.

\- ¡¿La dejaron salir?! Preguntó aterrada Ruth.

\- Oigan, allí están. Señaló Lisa, quien tenía un telescopio, el cual apuntaba hacia la plaza donde se encontraban ambos chicos.

Salieron corriendo hacia aquel sitio.

\- ¿Qué te dije, Rita? ¡Tu hija se volvió una...! Iba a decir Ruth, cuando vieron a ambos jóvenes bailar al compás de la música que Alexander había puesto con su celular.

\- _"Que hablen, te lo juro, me importa poco, si puede ver en tus ojos, en tu mirada. Que ladren, que nos juzguen a la ligera, que nos tiren a una hoguera, no entienden nada. Porque te amo y sé bien que no será en vano, porque te amo, mi vida pongo en tus manos"_ Cantó Leni, abrazada a Alexander.

\- _"Prohibido nuestro amor, ¿y qué? Los dos sabemos ser, porque los sueños que vivimos pueden más, que lo que digan todos los demás. Prohibida esta pasión, ¿y qué? Nos van a lapidar, ¿y qué? peor es no saber tener por un amor, en carne viva el corazón"_. Agregó Alexander, mientras que Ruth estaba por desmayarse.

\- _"De pronto como eléctrico escalofrío, te sentí tan adentro mío hasta los huesos. Ahora, es mi angustia a cada momento, si pudiera parar el tiempo cuando te beso. Tras las cortinas, el amor que cuelga de un hilo, la adrenalina le pone fuego al peligro. Prohibido nuestro amor, ¿y qué? los dos sabemos ser, porque los sueños vivimos pueden más, que lo que digan todos los demás. Prohibida esta pasión, ¿y qué? Nos van a lapidar, ¿y qué? peor es no saber tener por un amo, en carne viva el corazón"_ Finalizó Leni, quien se acercó a los labios de Alexander, tomó su gorra de Oficial de las SS y lo besó en los labios, en medio de la emoción de las hermanas, las lágrimas de los padres y el espanto que sentía Ruth, ambos chicos se besaron dulcemente.

Ante aquella escena, mientras que Leni y Alexander se besaban y miraban dulcemente a los ojos, ante la llegada del Crepúsculo, la "Luna Escarlata" comenzó a verse en los Cielos, pero eso no le afectó al muchacho.

\- Nuestra Leni se está recuperando de aquel incidente. Dijo el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- Sí, así es, ya se está sintiendo mejor después de lo que le hizo Adam. Agregó Rita, quien se abrazó a su marido.

Pero para Ruth, aquel suceso no era de buen presagio, por lo cual fue hasta ellos con su escoba, tomando a Leni por la fuerza y separándola de Alexander.

\- ¡Leni, ¿en qué estabas pensando?! ¡Por Dios!. Gritó Ruth, preocupada y zamarreando a la chica como si fuera una bolsa.

\- ¡Ruth, ya esto es el colmo, basta!. Se hartó Rita a su hermana.

\- ¡¿Acaso no las educas bien, Rita?! ¡Tienes a un maldito Bosnio sacado de las calles de Sarajevo, la peor porquería de Europa del Este y le dan hospedaje, ¿Qué clase de familia somos?!. Preguntó Ruth, señalando con desprecio a Alexander, quien permaneció en silencio, pero sus ojos se tornaron rojo escarlata, al ver a Leni llorar por lo que le decía la mujer a él.

\- ¡BASTA, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PARIENTE ERES TÚ, RUTH?! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE VENIR LOS DOMINGOS, CUANDO PODRÍA ESTAR REALIZANDO DISEÑOS DE MODA O PRACTICANDO PARA MI LICENCIA DE CONDUCIR, PARA VER A UNA MUJER QUE LA DEJÓ SU MARIDO PORQUE ES LA PERSONA MÁS INSOPORTABLE, QUE SOLO LE IMPORTAN LOS GATOS Y SUS VIAJES HORRENDOS QUE HA TENIDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE QUEDASTE EN NUEVA YORK CUANDO NUNCA NOS QUISISTE VER?! ¡O MEJOR TE HUBIERAS IDO AL SUR SI TANTO ODIAS A ALEXANDER, YO A ÉL LO AMO, SÍ, LO AMO Y NO ME INTERESA LO QUE ME DIGAS TÚ O EL RESTO DE LA FAMILIA, ASÍ QUE DÉJAME ELEGIR MI CAMINO, ÉL NO ES NINGÚN PANDILLERO, NI MUCHO MENOS UN ASESINO! Gritó Leni con todas sus fuerzas, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- Leni, ¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito Bosnio de clase baja? Preguntó Ruth.

\- Eres una borrego, si el gobierno te dijera que saltaras de un puente, ¿lo harías? Le dijo Leni, furiosa aún más.

\- Y no soy un _"maldito Bosnio de clase baja"_ , soy un Bosnio, hijo de el Coronel Vasilly Ivanisevic y la Doctora más prestigiosa de toda Sarajevo, Lyudmila Romanov, descendiente de los Príncipes y Generales de la Dinastía Romanov, la última Casa Imperial en Rusia, destruida por la Revolución de 1917 y la Guerra Civil entre Blancos y Rojos. No me gané el "Título Imperial" de el "Emperador del Este" y el de "Príncipe Scarlet" por la guerra, no, Señora y debería guardar su odio y mostrar sus respetos hacia mí, porque a un Oficial del Reich y "Emperador del Este", como a todo Camarada del Mundo se le debe tratar con respeto, lealtad y coraje. Dijo Alexander con ese tono de educación y a la vez de furia controlada en su interior, dejando a la mujer callada.

\- Wow, eso no lo esperaba. Dijo Lori, asombrada.

\- Ni yo. Alegó Luna.

\- Igual, aún eres un Nazi, ahora lárgate de aquí y de todos nosotros, no nos contagiarás con tu "Superioridad". Le advirtió Ruth.

\- Traté de ser bueno con usted, pero se lo advertí, nunca me deberían hacer enojar, ¡sentirán desde lo más profundo de mi alma el odio acumulado desde el día que mataron los malditos de sus Mercenarios a mi familia en Sarajevo! ¡Lo mismo los malditos que se ríen de mí, ahora conocerán la furia del "Príncipe Scarlet"!. Declaró Alexander, en un estado de furia absoluta y aumentando su fuerza y poder.

\- ¿Qué harás, idiota? Preguntó un joven que estaba en la calle con sus amigos.

(Música Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades. Infierno y Campos Elíseos, Opening I y II)

\- ¡Infelices, jamás me debieron haber hecho enojar! ¡AHORA CONOCERÁN LA IRA DE ALGUIEN QUE FUE ENTRENADO EN EL INFRAMUNDO Y ESTO ES POR MIS MAESTROS! ¡PRIMERO, ESTA TÉCNICA APRENDIDA GRACIAS A MI MAESTRO RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Lanzó Alexander el primer ataque, el cual provocó toda una onda expansiva que destruyó las casas de los enemigos.

\- Suspiro. Dijo Lucy, sorprendida.

\- ¡ESTA SEGUNDA TÉCNICA SE LA DEBO A MI MAESTRO MINOS DE GRIFOS! ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. Agarró con sus "Hilos" a los jóvenes y los estampó contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta quebrar todos sus huesos.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¡está para escribir una canción!. Dijo Luna, tocando su guitarra.

\- ¡ESTA TERCERA ES GRACIAS A MI MAESTRO AIACOS DE GARUDA! ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!. Lanzó otro ataque, el cual dejó inconsciente a los presentes.

\- ¡DIOS, PARA, PARA!. Le pidió otro de los jóvenes, el cual estaba por sufrir la furia de Alexander.

\- ¡Y ESTA TÉCNICA LA LLAMO "EL CASTIGO DE SISIFO"!. Arrojó a los pendencieros hacia una montaña, en donde quedaron pegados en las rocas.

Una vez terminada su furia, se calmó.

\- Espero que ahora comprendas la situación. Dijo Rita a Ruth sobre los tropiezos que podía causarle a alguien que tenía un temperamento explosivo.

\- Creo que metí la pata, pero bueno, ¡nos vemos para la cena familiar!. Se despidió la mujer de su hermana y tras volver todo a la calma, los Loud volvieron a casa.

* * *

En la van, Leni se hallaba dormida, abrazando a Alexander, quien se había calmado después de ese arrebato de furia.

\- Deberías controlar tus emociones, Alex, casi causas todo un cataclismo. Dijo el Señor Loud serio.

\- Lo intento, pero cuando se burla alguien de mi familia...no me controlo, el último que le faltó el respeto terminó muriendo de una forma horrenda y espantosa. Dijo Alexander en esos momentos.

\- En eso tiene razón, no es bueno que alguien se ría de una desgracia como esa. Alegó Rita.

\- Ya pasó, solo quiero olvidar lo sucedido. Pidió Alexander y se quedó dormido al lado de su querida Leni.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les vaya a gustar :3. Les mando a todos saludos, fuertes abrazos y les deseo un buen comienzo de Año Nuevo para todos ustedes :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un excelente Viernes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Tardes de Siesta y Caos Era de vuelta un día de semana en Royal Woods y Lincoln debía prepararse para un examen sumamente importante para su escuela, el cual era sobre historia británica, era un tema difícil pero el muchacho no pensaba rendirse, es más, había conseguido una ayuda de un chico recién llegado de Londres, Inglaterra y que arribaría a la tarde en la Casa Loud.

\- Muchos se preguntarán por qué no le pido ayuda a Alexander, verán, en esta serie de flashbacks comprenderán el por qué no puedo ir por él. Contó Lincoln, rompiendo la "Cuarta Pared" y comenzaron los flashbacks al pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Se ve a Lincoln caminando por el pasillo de la planta alta y ve que la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes está cerrada, por lo cual decide aproximarse y ver qué pasaba.

\- _"Fiu, es solo Alexander durmiendo la siesta. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?" "Atención, si estás leyendo esto, ni se te ocurra entrar durante la hora de la siesta vespertina, el mínimo sonido llevará a que estalle mi locura y provoque una masacre. Así que obedece a la nota y sal corriendo de aquí"_. Leyó Lincoln para sus adentros la nota y salió corriendo, sin hacer ruido y cerrando despacio la puerta.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Y es por eso que no puedo ir a pedirle ayuda con esta prueba, ya que Alexander, durante sus viajes nocturnos, va resolviendo crímenes en Royal Woods y llega tarde, duerme un poco a la mañana, desayuna, sale a entrenar y va a la Iglesia, para que luego a la tarde, luego del almuerzo y de leer sus libros, se va a dormir la siesta y yo me quedo sin apoyo. Obviamente que con Lisa es imposible porque está siempre ocupada con sus experimentos y mis padres por el trabajo, así que encontré a alguien que me va a dar una mano al respecto y así podré aprobar el examen. Cuando Lincoln terminó de contar la historia, se oyó que alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa y él iba a atender.

Allí en la puerta, al abrirse, se hallaba un joven bien vestido, cabellos castaños y una camisa rosa con una chaqueta azul atada alrededor de su cuello, sumando a unos pantalones blancos y zapatos color café.

\- Buenas tardes, tú debes ser Lincoln Loud, ¿verdad?. Preguntó amablemente y le dio un saludo, donde pudo escucharse el acento británico.

\- Sí, así es, mucho gusto, pasa, por cierto, ¿tú te llamas?. Devolvió el peli blanco el saludo y le invitó a entrar.

\- Mi nombre es Hugh, mucho gusto en conocerte y me he enterado de que tienes una prueba dentro de unos días y necesitas estudiar sobre la historia británica, conmigo sacarás unas notas excelentes. Le dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

Justo en ese momento, cuando ambos estaban por comenzar a estudiar, apareció Alexander, el cual se dirigía hacia la planta alta.

\- No quise asustarlos, mis disculpas. Pidió perdón el muchacho del Este.

\- Tranquilo, está todo bien, mucho gusto, Hugh, un placer. Respondió el británico, muy tranquilo y extendiendo la mano.

Alexander, en el fondo y a pesar de vivir en Londres, en el Pasado le tuvo un gran odio a los británicos por lo que le habían hecho a su país, pero lo dejó atrás y apretó su mano con la de Hugh.

\- Alexander, Teniente Primero de las SS Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic. Dio su nombre.

\- Nunca he oído de ti, la Guerra Nacionalista sí, pero no sobre tu persona. Dijo Hugh sobre aquel joven que le había dado su mano.

\- No importa, Lincoln, iré a dormir una siesta, si pasa algo me avisas, estudien tranquilos. Le dijo Alexander, quien se despidió de Lincoln y de Hugh.

\- Cuídate, Alex, descansa, que te lo mereces. Dijo el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Que descanses, hasta luego. Añadió el británico y comenzaron los dos a estudiar duro para la prueba.

* * *

Alexander fue subiendo hacia la planta alta y de ahí entró en su habitación, donde se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido un buen rato, ya que necesitaba el descanso luego de una noche de investigación policial por las calles de aquella ciudad en el Estado de Michigan.

Se recostó sobre la cama y fue cerrando los ojos, quedando profundamente dormido aquella tarde.

* * *

En la planta baja, una vez que Alexander se fue a dormir la siesta, Lincoln y Hugh comenzaron con el estudio para el examen, iba a ser un largo día pero de eso no había de qué quejarse, ya que el peli blanco podría pasar el examen...O eso funcionaría si no era que sus hermanas habían visto al bello de Hugh, lo cual ocasionó que comenzaran a pedirle cosas, como ayudas, una tarea para Lola sobre el cuerpo humano, incluso Lori estaba totalmente hechizada por la belleza de aquel británico, pero sumemos también el ingreso del Señor Lynn Loud y de las mascotas.

Fue así que comenzaron por retirarse hacia diversos sitios, evadiendo a Lucy con sus poemas, a Lola con sus fiestas de té y de Luna con sus canciones, pero cada refugio que utilizaban Lincoln y Hugh terminaba por ser descubierto y debían replegarse como tropas en medio de una batalla perdida y que buscaban la salvación.

\- ¡Por aquí, de prisa!. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que empleaban la última habitación, sabía que entrar al cuarto de huéspedes simbolizaría para Hugh la muerte más atroz y terrible, pero no había otra forma, las hermanas junto con su padre y las mascotas se estaban acercando, para el peli blanco un pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza: ¿Por qué tenían que hacer el ridículo? Incluso su propio padre y Lori, ¡Lori! Que encima estaba de novia con Bobby Santiago y que encima Lincoln apenas había llegado a la mitad de sus estudios.

\- No te preocupes, he visto tu desempeño, eres muy bueno, tienes la fortaleza para pasar este examen. Dijo Hugh, mostrando aquella fuerza que tenía su estudiante.

\- Eso espero. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que iban ingresando en la habitación para huéspedes.

* * *

Dentro de aquel cuarto, ambos jóvenes se comprometieron en no hacer ningún ruido, ya que el mínimo sonido despertaría a Alexander de su siesta y no sería para amigable ver al Teniente de las SS despierto de golpe.

\- _Dios, con razón dejé Londres, mira todo esto._ Observó Hugh los objetos que tenía Alexander, en especial sus fotografías y la bandera del Reich junto con la gorra de Oficial que descansaba en una estantería.

\- _Solo será unos momentos, nada más que eso, hasta que se calmen, Dios, incluso mi papa se vuelve tan obstinado._ Se lamentó Lincoln, viendo que había perdido muchísimo tiempo sin poder estudiar con Hugh y la prueba era el otro día.

\- _Oye, tranquilo, amigo, no es el Fin del Mundo, simplemente tienes que calmarte, todo va a salir bien, a mí también me pasó lo mismo cuando llegué aquí, no entendía nada pero con el tiempo lo logré comprender y esta tarde me he dado cuenta que tienes muy buena memoria, te concentras bien y no te pierdes, incluso, si tu amigo estaba despierto, nos daría una mano._ Dijo Hugh con un tono de tranquilidad y amabilidad en su voz.

\- _Yo creo que tienes razón, pero cuando Alexander y tú se dieron la mano, pude sentir una extraña tensión entre ambos, ¿Qué es lo que fue?._ Preguntó Lincoln.

\- _Los Europeos del Este y los Británicos no somos muy amigos, aunque Alexander parece ser un buen chico, a pesar de ser un Teniente Primero de las SS, no lo culpo, debe ser triste perder a toda tu familia por una guerra injusta._ Respondió el británico a la pregunta del chico de cabellos blancos.

\- _Entiendo, pero estoy seguro de que con Alexander te llevarás bien y..._ Dijo Lincoln, cuando en ese momento, la puerta cedió y provocó un verdadero estruendo y acto seguido, entraron las hermanas junto con el Señor Lynn Loud y las mascotas.

\- ¡Yo estaré con Hugh, atrás!. Gritó Lola, empujando a Lana y a Lynn.

\- ¡No, yo, yo seré su esposa!. Agregó Luna.

\- ¡HUGH, TODAVÍA NO TERMINAMOS DE HABLAR SOBRE MIS RAÍCES INGLESAS!. Gritó con más fuerza el padre de los chicos.

\- _¡Shhh, no griten, por favor! ¡Alexander...!_ Trató Lincoln en hacerlos callar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ALEXANDER?! ¡SALGAN!. Ordenó Leni, quien era la única que no había caído bajo el efecto de la belleza de Hugh, ya que su corazón pertenecía a Alexander.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Preguntaron las hermanas enamoradas junto con su padre y hasta las mascotas.

Demasiado tarde, ya que en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar una música proveniente de un órgano de Iglesia, la cual heló la sangre de todos los presentes.

\- Rayos. Dijo Lincoln, viendo que se acercaban las consecuencias.

\- ¡¿ACASO NO LEYERON LA ADVERTENCIA DEL CARTEL: RESPETAR EL SUEÑO DE TODO OFICIAL, AHORA PAGARÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS!. Exclamó Alexander, quien se levantó de un salto y portaba la Armadura Sapuris de su Maestro Radamanthys de Wyvern.

\- ¡Amigo, por favor, tranquilo, por favor, tranquilo, ya nos íbamos! Intentó Hugh calmarlo.

(Música Saint Seiya: Hades, Opening II)

\- ¡SILENCIO, AHORA PREPÁRENSE PARA RECIBIR EL "CASTIGO IMPERIAL"!. Gritó el Teniente del Este.

\- ¡Alex, amigo, para!. Pidió el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- ¡Yo lo calmaré! Gritó Lynn.

\- ¡Cuenta con nosotras!. Se unieron Lola, Lana y Luna.

Alexander, al verse rodeado, protegido por el "Campo de Fuerza", concentró todo su poder, manteniendo su posición y al llegar al punto máximo, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color rojo y estaba listo para lanzar su ataque-castigo.

\- ¡NO, ESA TÉCNICA NO!. Pidió Lincoln y escondió a Hugh debajo de la cama.

\- ¡OH NO, NO, VAMOS A MORIR!. Gritó Lisa aterrada y fue hasta su habitación.

\- ¡GRAN...CAUCIÓN!. Atacó el muchacho, lanzando su ofensiva y provocando toda una explosión dentro de la Casa Loud, la cual no destruyó su interior pero terminó por lanzar a las calles a todos los presentes, incluido Hugh.

\- ¡Y APRENDAN A RESPETAR EL SUEÑO DEL EMPERADOR!. Exclamó Alexander desde la planta alta, quien regresó a dormir la siesta.

* * *

A su vez, en la calle, Hugh se había recuperado pero al verse rodeado de la familia, el inglés tomó una bicicleta, despidiéndose de Lincoln.

\- ¡Mi tiempo aquí terminó, lo siento, Lincoln!. Se disculpó el castaño, mientras que era perseguido por las hermanas, el Señor Loud y las mascotas..

Para el chico de cabellos blancos era una falta de respeto, más que eso, el chico iba a desaprobar aquel examen, el cual era de suma importancia para pasar de año, por lo cual terminó por estallar de la furia.

\- ¡Hugh, no te vayas, no te...! Pidieron las hermanas y cuando se voltearon tristes, se llevaron la otra peor cara.

\- A casa, ahora. Ordenó Lincoln, quien estaba por estallar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alexander, tras haber dormido unas cuantas horas y sin saber nada de lo que había hecho, se levantó totalmente renovado y se dirigió abajo para tomarse un café caliente con malvaviscos junto con Leni. Pero al momento de llegar abajo, se encontró con todo un bombardeo de gritos y furia, los cuales provenían del propio Lincoln Loud.

\- ¡POR UN DÍA SOLAMENTE, UN DÍA EN EL QUE PEDÍA ESTUDIAR TRANQUILO PARA MI EXAMEN, PERO NO, AHORA GRACIAS A USTEDES, VOY A REPETIR EL QUINTO AÑO POR SU CULPA. LORI, ¿QUIERES QUE LE DIGA A BOBBY LO QUE HICISTE? ¿Y TÚ, PAPA? ¡¿QUIEREN QUE SE LO DIGA A MAMA LA VERGÜENZA QUE ME HICIERON PASAR, PORQUE JURO QUE LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ!. ¡VOY A PERDER UN AÑO POR SU MALDITA AVARICIA!. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Lincoln, mientra que era escuchado por Alexander.

\- _"Dios, parece que le "contagie" mi temperamento, bueno, creo que es hora de poner en marcha la Operación Salvación"._ Pensó el Teniente del Este, quien bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Lori, quien estaba llorando a mares y aferrada a los pantalones de su hermano, rogando que no llamara a su novio.

\- ¡Por favor, Lincoln, ten piedad, no quería hacerlo, fui seducida, lo siento mucho pero no llames a Bobby!. Pidió ella.

\- Lo hubieras pensado antes de que me arruinaran el día. Se negó a aceptar clemencia.

\- ¡Lincoln, por favor, demuestra un poco de piedad, no lo quería hacer a propósito!. Rogó su padre.

\- Ya se los dije, debieron haberlo pensado mejor. Fue la respuesta de Lincoln, mientras que comenzaba a llamar a Bobby y luego a su madre..

Justo en ese momento, entró Alexander, ahora más calmado y tranquilo, hacia la sala.

\- Creo que tengo una idea para solucionar el conflicto. Dijo el joven.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, SÁLVANOS DE LA FURIA DE LINCOLN!. Pidieron los implicados.

\- Bueno, está bien, además tenía ganas de volver a hablar de Historia. Lincoln, ven, que yo te voy a ayudar. Dijo Alexander y tomó su Reloj de Bolsillo.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás? Preguntó el joven.

\- Fácil: Deteniendo el Tiempo. Sentenció el joven y con ello frenó el paso del mismo, quedando todo congelado.

\- ¡Wow, me encanta! Ahora a estudiar. Dijo el peli blanco y subieron las escaleras hacia la planta para empezar con los estudios.

* * *

Una vez arriba, Alexander comenzó a ayudar al chico con sus estudios, ya que habían quedado por la mitad, debido a todas las interrupciones que había tenido Lincoln con Hugh por culpa de sus hermanas y su padre.

\- Gracias, por ayudarme, Alex, en cualquier momento estallaba. Le agradeció el peli blanco.

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes, mira si un día eres un Emperador, tendrás mucho stress pero te divertirás a lo loco.

Y así fue que ambos comenzaron a estudiar, Alexander le iba señalando cada parte importante de la Historia de Gran Bretaña, desde la llegada del Imperio Romano, los enfrentamientos con las tribus, la construcción del "Muro de Adriano", en la Edad Media con los Anglos y Sajones, después la llegada de los Vikingos o Normandos con Guillermo El Conquistador, quien sería el primer Rey de Inglaterra con la Dinastía Plantagenet. Luego pasaron a la etapa de las Cruzadas, los Reyes Ricardo Corazón de León y Juan Sin Tierras, la Guerra de los Cien Años y luego la Guerra de las Dos Rosas, entrada a la Edad Moderna, consolidación del Estado Nación, la Dinastía Tudor y luego las Casas Estuardo y Orange en los Siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII, ya entrado el último, el nacimiento del Primer Imperio Británico y el comienzo de la expansión, las Guerras Napoleónicas, el papel que tuvo en América Latina, la Segunda Guerra de la Independencia en EEUU, el Colonialismo, la Guerra de Crimea y el Siglo XX, empezando por el Tratado Anglo-Japonés de comienzos de aquella etapa, la Primera Guerra Mundial, los Años 20 y la Crisis de 1929-1930, sumando la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Guerra Fría hasta el Presente..

* * *

Estuvieron un buen tiempo estudiando, hasta que finalmente Lincoln logró terminar todo y ya estaba listo para la prueba del día siguiente, solo necesitaba estar tranquilo, así que cuando Alexander volvió a poner en marcha el Tiempo con su Reloj de Bolsillo, las hermanas junto con su padre le pidieron perdón, incluyendo las mascotas.

\- ¿No le dirás nada a Bobby? ¿Lo prometes? Preguntó Lori.

\- Todo esto me lo llevo a la tumba. Dijo Lincoln a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Y el mío? Preguntó su padre.

\- También, ahora me iré a acostar, estoy muerto del sueño. Dijo Lincoln, quien subió las escaleras y se fue a dormir, después de un tenso día de caos y problemas, necesitaba tener la mente fresca y tranquila para el día de su examen.

A su vez, Alexander cenó con los Loud, mientras que Leni le habló al oído.

\- _¿Nos vamos de paseo ahora por el Parque?_ Preguntó ella.

\- _Por supuesto, Mein Fraudlein._ Fue la educada respuesta del Teniente del Este, mientras que la hacía sonrojar y besaba ambas mejillas y luego los labios de la chica rubia.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro día de locuras y caos, como diría mi amigo Skipper de "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar", "Un Clásico" XD.**

 **Les mando saludos y fuertes abrazos, al igual que agradecimientos para FreedomGundam96, Eduardo885, Fipe2 y mmunocan :D. Cuídense, amigos y gracias por sus reviews y apoyo :3.**

 **Les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Que tengan un excelente día Miércoles :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Nunca pedí nacer en este Mundo No era un día nevado en Royal Woods, aquel día era totalmente distinta, ya que estaba lloviendo a cántaros y hacía frío, debido al viento que venía del Canadá, pero eso no detuvo a los Loud, quienes habían ido a un velorio de un pariente lejano, fallecido bajo una edad joven y víctima de una desgraciada enfermedad que no mencionaría nadie.

\- Él era mi primo, Querido, ¿por qué tuvo que irse tan joven?. Se preguntaba Rita, quien lloraba en el velorio de su pariente fallecido.

\- Ya, ya, Amor, ya, tranquila, descarga tu tristeza, tranquila. Decía su marido, quien la abrazaba y ella lloraba a mares.

* * *

A su vez, Lincoln se encontraba con sus hermanas, esperando a que llegaran los demás familiares que vivían en otras partes del país, por lo cual era necesario que la familia llegara y se reuniera.

\- _No debería estar aquí, Lincoln. No es bueno._ Dijo Alexander al chico de cabellos blancos.

\- _Solo quédate tranquilo, este es un momento triste para todos._ Dijo el único hijo varón de la Familia Loud.

Había una gran atmósfera de tristeza y cambio en ellos, por alguna razón, allí había una "hostilidad" hacia Alexander, el cual no le gustaba estar en un funeral, ya que no conocía a aquella persona, solo ellos.

El Teniente del Este caminaba por los pasillos de la Iglesia donde se estaba por despedir al fallecido, mientras que veía llegar a muchos parientes y amigos de la familia, entre ellos a los McBride, los cuales venían en señal de respeto y unión con la familia.

\- _"Bajo la Mirada del Creador, me da miedo estar aquí. A pesar de ser el Ángel de la Muerte, me pregunto por qué tuve que ser yo quien ejerciera ese papel"._ Pensaba Alexander, cuando caminaba hacia donde estaban los Loud.

\- Alex, ¿estás bien, amigo?. Le preguntó Luna.

\- Sí, no mucho, pero sí. Respondió el Teniente Primero.

\- Oye, quédate algún sitio, este velorio llevara su tiempo. Pidió la hija rockera.

\- _"¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? Debe ser por tristeza por la muerte de esa persona, pero..."_ Pensaba Alexander, mientras que iba caminando hacia los familiares de los Loud, quienes lo miraban serios y él comenzaba a sentirse intranquilo.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia uno de los bancos para tomar asiento, pero podía sentir que los familiares de los Loud hablaban a sus espaldas, palabras hirientes y hasta podía sentir que los más chicos le tiraban bolitas de papel, escupidos desde unos sorbetes.

\- Va a comenzar el funeral. Llamó el Señor Lynn Loud, ya que el Sacerdote estaba listo para dar la despedida.

* * *

Se sentaron en los bancos que daban hacia el Altar, mientras que se daba por iniciada la ceremonia, palabras por aquí y palabras por allá, los sentimientos de ellos hacia su familiar caído pero podía sentir sus miradas sobre él, como si fuera el mismo Lucifer a quien trataban de expulsar, mientras que él pensaba y cantaba por lo bajo, sin oído.

\- _"¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te están juzgando sin conocerte? ¿Piensas dejarlos que se salgan con las suyas? Vamos, Alex, como Girlycard, tú tienes que defenderte, fue una guerra y las guerras se muere gente"_ Le dijo Girlycard desde su interior.

\- _"Esa persona no murió por la guerra, sino...sino por..."_ Iba a decirlo, pero sintió más de esos proyectiles contra su nuca, causando que fuera perdiendo el control de a poco.

\- _Hijos de puta._ Dijo Alexander, pero su voz baja se hizo escuchar en todo el recinto.

\- ¿Algún problema, _Señor_? Preguntó uno de los familiares, quien miró a Alexander con una mirada de desprecio.

\- No, nada. Respondió el Teniente y se volvió a sentar.

\- _Esa es la gente que nos toca ahora, ¿Quién lo diría?_. Señaló una de las tías.

\- _Me destruyó todos los vidrios de mi casa con un ataque, es un maldito, un poseído._ Escuchó la voz de la Tía Ruth.

Más proyectiles, más burlas, más palabras de desprecio hacia él. No lo soportó, tanto odio, tanta maldad, fu entonces que se levantó de brusco, desenfundando su Pistola Parabellum y encañonó a uno de los jóvenes que le había estado tirando bolitas de papel.

\- Dime una cosa: Si te baleo la cara, ¿habrá algún médico que se atreva a reconstruirlo? ¡Dime, ¿eh? ¡Ahora te callas la boca, pero antes bien listo con tirarle bolitas de papel a un Oficial de las SS! ¡¿Sabes lo que les hacemos a malditos gringos como tú en el Reich?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡Los atamos a un ancla y los tiramos a las aguas del Mar del Norte y luego los dejamos morir de frío! ¡¿Quieres ir al Inframundo?! ¡Familia de mierda la que tienen los Loud! ¡¿Para qué vinieron?! ¡¿Para llorarle o para ver quién se queda con la fortuna?! ¡¿Eh?! Díganlo, ¡hablen!. Alexander había estallado de la furia y no dejaba de apuntarle a todo el Mundo con su Parabellum y el Revólver.

Justo en ese momento, el Señor Lynn Loud se levantó y trató de calmar la furia de Alexander.

\- Alex, tranquilo, cálmate, estamos en un funeral y...Pidió, pero él seguía dando batalla.

\- ¡USTEDES QUÉ VAN A SABER DE MÍ! ¡A MÍ ME PONEN COMO SI FUERA EL MISMO LUCIFER, ME TILDABAN EN LOS MALDITOS PERIÓDICOS DEL PASADO, EN DONDE ME DECÍAN QUE HACÍA GENOCIDIOS EN ÁFRICA Y EN SIRIA, CUANDO SALVABA A ESOS PUEBLOS DE LOS GENOCIDIOS QUE SU GOBIERNO COMETÍA! ¡¿QUÉ VAN A SABER DE MÍ?! ¡USTEDES NUNCA PERDIERON A SUS FAMILIAS EN UNA MALDITA GUERRA ORQUESTADA POR LAS POTENCIAS DE OCCIDENTE! ¡USTEDES JAMÁS SINTIERON EN LOS AÑOS 90, EN CARNE PROPIA, LOS BOMBARDEOS POR PARTE DE SERBIA Y LUEGO POR USA, JAMÁS LES MATARON A SUS VECINOS Y AMIGOS EN LAS "LIMPIEZAS ÉTNICAS", JAMÁS REZARON POR NOSOTROS, NOSOTROS REZÁBAMOS PARA LLEGAR VIVOS A LA NOCHE, ESQUIVANDO BALAS Y BOMBAS! ¡SI USTEDES VIVIERON EL 11 DE SEPTIEMBRE, YO VIVÍ EL INFIERNO! ¡DESPERTABA CADA MAÑANA, VIENDO Y OYENDO QUE AMIGOS Y FAMILIARES NUESTROS ERAN ASESINADOS POR SER ESLAVOS, NOS PERSEGUÍAN COMO A PERROS Y REZÁBAMOS PARA LLEGAR VIVOS AL OTRO DÍA!. Alexander había estallado, pero en vez de que sus ojos se pusieran rojo-escarlata, las primeras lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

Acto seguido, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, él se dirigió hacia las puertas de salida.

\- Continuemos, ya se le pasará. Pidió Rita, mientras que continuaban con el velorio sin el Teniente del Este.

* * *

Después del funeral, los Loud se subieron hacia a la van y partieron de allí, en medio de la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Durante el regreso a casa, no hubo charla, salvo algunas que otras palabras que se cruzaban, pero todas las miradas estaban en Alexander, quien no paraba de sentir furia dentro.

\- Alex, ¿estás...? Preguntó Lincoln, pero cuando lo tocó, sintió que una fuerza sobrenatural lo estrangulaba.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES!. Ordenó el muchacho, quien gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los fantasmas dejaban de presionar sobre la garganta de Lincoln.

Ese grito, que parecía de una película de terror, causó que Lori frenara de golpe el coche, casi chocando otro auto que estaba por estacionarse y causando la ira de los ocupantes del vehículo, fue en ese momento que Alexander se bajó del auto y les baleó las ruedas.

\- ¡AHORA VÁYANSE CAMINANDO, MALDITOS GRINGOS!. Les gritó, no sin antes volver a apuntarles con sus armas.

Alexander no se volvió a subir, sino que se fue caminando por las calles lluviosas de Royal Woods, tenía un destino adonde ir y era el "Monumento a los Caídos en el Frente del Este" durante la Guerra Nacionalista, obra levantada después de la "Operación Fénix".

Leni se bajó del coche, viendo que él no iba a volver a subirse, trató de detenerlo.

\- ¡Alex, espera, tranquilo!. Pidió ella pero fue tarde, ya que el muchacho había desaparecido calles abajo, perdiéndose en ese día lluvioso y frío.

\- ¿Adónde creen que irá? Preguntó Luna.

\- Solo hay un sitio donde va alguien que perdió a toda su familia: "El Monumento a los Caídos en el Frente del Este". Recordó el Señor Loud y se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio.

* * *

Allí estaba ese monumento, en donde Alexander se arrodilló y comenzó a rezar en silencio, recordando a sus amigos, sus Camaradas en Armas que combatieron contra el Nuevo Orden Mundial por todo el Mundo, muchos no volvieron a sus Patrias, ahora descansaban en paz en Rusia, Polonia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Armenia, el Caúcaso y en la Siberia.

\- _"Preferimos una tumba en el Este de Europa que en USA"_. [Pensó Alexander en aquellas palabras de sus hombres y mujeres que pelearon hasta conseguir el objetivo.] Soldados, soy yo, el Teniente Primero Ivanisevic, ¡descansen!. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y los extraño, ustedes eran mis Hermanos, la gente que siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo momento. Muchos de ustedes murieron con honor al defender a los Camaradas heridos en la Primera Batalla de Toulousse, Francia y en la Batalla de Varsovia, donde 88 de ustedes se inmolaron para matar a los Generales de la OTAN, quiero que sepan que nunca me he sentido tan orgulloso, tengo a los mejores Camaradas de todo el Mundo y muchos de ustedes ahora están en paz, nunca los olvidaré, Hermanos, nunca, aún recuerdo el momento de la Batalla de los Balcanes: _"¡Valor, Camaradas, valor, llegará el día en el que olvidemos nuestras tradiciones y nuestras Patrias por una mentira, pero ese día morirá! ¡Avancen, porque ha llegado el Día de la Batalla, volarán las armas, se harán añicos los uniformes, un Día Rojo que teñirá a USA y a sus Aliados su historia, este será el Día Final de nuestros enemigos aquí, así que avancen! ¡AVANCEN HACIA LA RUINA Y EL FIN DEL MUNDO!"_. [Pensaba el joven, mientras que los Loud llegaban y caminaban hasta donde se hallaba él.] A veces pienso que la Inmortalidad también es una Maldición, pero no puedo dejarla, será así mi destino, luchar para siempre por el Mundo y juro que lo haré. Prometió Alexander, cuando en ese momento, sintió que alguien apoyaba una mano en su espalda.

Se giró y vio que los Loud estaban allí.

\- Alex, lo que hiciste nos preocupó a todos, por un momento creíamos que ibas a atacar a los parientes nuestros, ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa manera? ¿Acaso...acaso así...? Quiso saber Rita con su marido.

\- ¿Piensan que el Este es una basura? Que somos todos salvajes, no, ellos sabían como educarnos en mi casa, no permitíamos que los mocosos le faltaran el respeto a sus mayores o peor. Ustedes jamás experimentaron el dolor que yo sufrí. Les dijo.

\- Pero, lo que pasó hoy en el velorio y luego en el auto, gritaste de una forma que dio miedo y eso asustó a todos. Le dijo Rita.

\- Amigo, necesitas ir a un psiquiatra. No es por maldad, pero tienes un problema y...Agregó Luna, pero en aquel momento, Lisa recordó que aquella mañana, había llegado una carta, la cual provenía de los Balcanes.

\- Esperen, Alex, toma, esto llegó para ti. Dijo la intelectual, entregándole la carta, la cual fue abierta por el Teniente del Este.

Al abrirla, se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Quién la envía? Preguntó Lynn.

\- Es de mi familia: _"Querido Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic: Nacido un bello día del año 1989, hijo, cuando leas esta carta, ya serás un adulto joven con una gran responsabilidad, quiero que sepas que de esta guerra no sabemos si podremos volver a vernos, no sabemos cuándo volveremos a sentarnos alrededor del fuego y contar historias, como también ver películas antiguas. Sé que duele para ti, pero queremos que sepas que nunca estarás solo, pase lo que pase con nosotros, tú nunca sufrirás el abandono, aunque el Mundo se te ponga en contra, siempre contarás con la gente que te ama y estará ahí para ayudarte. No temerás más a nada, porque aún mientras sea la "Hora Más Oscura", tu familia te estará apoyando, porque te amamos con todo el corazón y nuestro alma. Cuando te sientas acorralado y desearas nunca haber deseado nacer en este Mundo, jamás vayas a desearlo, aún mientras estés bajo ataques de gente con odio. Siempre recuerda, hijo mío, que eres un Ivanisevic y que tanto nuestro Santo San Vladimir como nuestra Herencia Real estarán contigo._

 _Cuídate, Alex y que tengas un buen Futuro"_ Leyó Alexander la carta y pronto comenzó a recordar aquellos buenos momentos con su familia, divirtiéndose, siendo felices y un día todo cambia.

Inmediatamente, cayó llorando por lo ocurrido, mientras que Leni lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Ellos te amaban y nunca te iban a dejar solo, cuentes con cada persona en este Mundo a tu lado. Nunca lo olvides. Dijo Leni, mientras que el muchacho se iba calmando, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

Pronto, se dirigieron hacia la van, donde la familia olvidó todo lo ocurrido en el velorio, mientras que algunos volvían a divertirse, como escuchar los chistes de Luan, otros se durmieron como Alexander y Leni, quien estaba abrazado a él.

Y así habían sido aquellos tensos momentos de la mañana de aquel día Sábado en Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Hay homenajes a "El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey" y a "Lemony Snicket: Una Serie de Eventos Desafortunados". Disculpen que no la haya actualizado por un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, pero ya he vuelto, es que estuve con mis crossovers de "Saint Seiya", los cuales son muchos y tengo el "Next Dimension" :D. Los invito a leerlos :3.**

 **Les mando saludos a Julex83, FreedomGundam96 y mmunocan :D. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:Fin de Semana Largo en el Hotel Aprovechando el "Día de la Marmota", los Loud se dirigieron a pasar aquel fin de semana largo en un Hotel-Spa ubicado a las afueras de Royal Woods, donde anteriormente habían pedido una cosa muy importante a Alexander y eso había ocurrido en el viaje hacia aquel complejo.

\- Alex, ahora que ya las cosas se han calmado contigo y sobre tus asuntos, ¿podrías no usar ningún poder tuyo para intimidar o amenazar a las personas? Ya que estaremos en este hotel y es muy importante para nosotros, solo sé tú mismo, tranquilo. Le pidió Rita al joven.

El muchacho respiró para sus adentros, sabía que cualquier incidente terminaría con la expulsión de la familia, por lo cual optó por aquel camino que la Señorita Loud le estaba ofreciendo.

\- ¿Podrías cumplir esa promesa para nosotros?. Pidió Rita.

\- Está bien, lo haré, no usaré mi poder para asustar, intimidar, amenazar o cualquier hecho de violencia. Juró Alexander, mientras que se ponía sus lentes oscuros "Aviador", guardó su libro en la valija que llevaba consigo y de ahí vieron que estaban por llegar hacia el hotel.

Estuvieron por varias horas en aquellos caminos, en donde la nieve y el frío dejaban su marca, para Alexander era un buen recuerdo al Este de Europa, además del frío y la nieve, esa enorme calma que podía sentirse en el ambiente.

\- _"Estoy en paz...Pero...tengo que controlar mis poderes, sino podría arruinarles la diversión a los Loud"._ Pensó el joven, quien volvió a abrir el libro suyo, _"1984"_ de George Orwell, uno de sus escritores favoritos.

* * *

Justo en aquel momento, llegaron al destino que les estaba deparando, aquel hotel de las afueras de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, se erguía ante ellos y esperaban poder pasar allí ese fin de semana largo y sin ningún inconveniente al respecto.

\- Bueno, familia, llegamos: ¡Bienvenidos al "Hotel Aguas Blancas"!. Hizo su entrada el Señor Lynn Loud hacia los integrantes de la familia, los cuales descendieron y miraron aquel enorme complejo.

\- Wow. Dijo Alexander, quien se quedó sin palabras ante semejante edificio construido cerca de las montañas y con un pequeño pueblo en los alrededores.

\- ¿Sorprendido, Alex?. Preguntó Rita, quien le tomaba fotos al edificio junto con Lori y Leni.

\- Es impresionante. Alegó el joven de cabellos blancos.

\- ¡Y que lo digas!. Escucha, este lugar es para relajarse, ¿sí?, no deberías tomarte todo como una tarea o una orden, estás son unas vacaciones para todos y tú, como eres nuestro invitado, debes también descansar, ¿ok?. Le dijo con ese tono de amabilidad el Señor Loud, ya con escucharlo, le vinieron a Alexander los recuerdos de sus padres durante aquellos años de paz y felicidad en la Europa de los Balcanes.

\- Sí, haré eso, descansaré y no seré tan obstinado con las órdenes. Respondió el joven.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora, vamos o si no nos quedamos afuera. Pidió Rita y se dirigieron hacia el interior del hotel para firmar los papeles.

* * *

Después de acomodarse y todo, los Loud se dirigieron hacia una enorme piscina cubierta con techo, para nadar un buen rato en sus aguas.

\- ¡Bala de Cañón!. Se oyó el grito de Lincoln, quien cayó al agua, provocando una enorme ola.

Alexander, por su parte, se encontraba flotando y mirando hacia el techo, con la vista enfocada hacia el Cielo y donde los copos de nieve seguían cayendo, tan pequeños, tan distintas, ¿Qué eran esas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo todo su cuerpo?: No lo sabía, pero pronto iba a descubrir más.

\- ¡Oye, Alex, mira!. Le llamó Leni y ella se arrojó con todo hacia la piscina, saliendo como una bella Sirena del fondo de la misma.

\- ¡Wow, felicitaciones!. Dijo el muchacho, nadando hasta ella.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Fue genial?. Preguntó la rubia.

\- Nadaste como un bello Cisne, felicitaciones. Felicitó él a la chica, quien lo abrazó con fuerza y por poco sus labios harían contacto.

Cuando todos los vieron en aquel momento, se separaron, un tanto avergonzados, todos seguían con la mirada clavada en ellos, como si hubieran hecho algún mal que no conocían, simplemente era un contacto, nada más que eso, pero hasta los propios huéspedes y personal del hotel no paraban de mirarlos.

\- _"He matado a tantos mirones en mi vida, pero aquí me siento incómodo"_. Pensó el joven, mientras que salía de la piscina y se dirigía hacia un enorme trampolín, listo para cambiar la situación.

* * *

No podía perder más tiempo, así que salió del agua hasta las escalinatas de salida y de ahí fue para el trampolín, listo para lanzarse hacia el agua.

\- ¡Alex, ¿Qué harás?!. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Ohhh, esto va a ser bueno, ¡no! buenísimo para mi canal de vídeos. Dijo Luan, quien salió a toda prisa de la piscina y fue hasta donde estaba guardada su vídeo-cámara, para comenzar con el rodaje.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hará?. Quiso saber Luna, mientras que Alexander se hallaba listo para saltar.

Podía sentir la adrenalina inundar todo su ser, como si se tratara de una marejada o tsunami, iba a hacerlo, saltaría y trataría de que todos ellos olvidaran de lo acontecido con Leni.

\- _"Salta, tú puedes, salta"._ Se dio aquel aliento para sí mismo y lo hizo.

\- ¡Increíble!. Exclamó Lincoln, mientras que Alexander caía en picada y con los brazos extendidos, mientras que se podía ver a un Ave Fénix junto a él, para luego terminar hundiéndose y salir a la superficie.

El muchacho salió de las aguas y pudieron verse columnas de vapor saliendo hacia arriba, por efecto de la caída del Fénix, la cual provocó una pequeña niebla por los alrededores.

\- Wow, Alex, eso fue increíble. Le felicitó Lynn, quien chocó los cinco con el muchacho.

\- Jajaja, gracias. Agradeció el joven, mientras que continuaba nadando y por suerte las cosas cambiaron.

* * *

Las horas en la piscina duraron su tiempo, mientras que los Loud continuaban con sus modos de pasarla bien ese fin de semana, Alexander dejó el sitio y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde allí se fue a cambiar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde dormían Lori y Leni, la segunda se hallaba dibujando sus modelos para sus líneas de moda, ansiando poder ver sus nuevos modelos pero el que utilizaba era el de Alexander.

\- Oye, Leni. Le llamó Lori en aquel momento, sacando a la rubia de su trabajo.

\- ¿Sí, Lori?. Preguntó ella.

\- Te hemos visto muy apegada a Alexander, desde el día en el que Adam te engañó y humilló en aquel parque, todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos pero...Dijo Lori, mientras que Leni la miraba un tanto confundida.

\- ¿Pasa algo que esté con Alexander?. Preguntó la rubia.

\- No, no es eso, escucha, tienes que saber que él ya tiene novia, no puedes salir con alguien que ya está en una relación. Le trató de explicar la rubia mayor.

\- Lo sé, no soy tonta, puedo serlo pero no tampoco soy una hueca, conozco bien lo que tengo que hacer, es solo...Dijo Leni, mientras que se quedaba detenida en la última parte de su oración.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. Preguntó su hermana.

\- Es solo que me gustaría que Alexander sea mi pareja en el "Baile del Día de los Enamorados", no quiero perderme este momento, ya que quién sabe cuando él vuelva a Londres, no creo que lo pueda ver más. Dijo ella, quien se sentía triste para cuando llegara aquel triste momento de decir adiós.

\- Leni, entiende, no creo que puedas...bueno, tú. Le dijo Lori una vez, pero ya las cosas no se estaban poniendo nada bien para ellas.

\- Lori, espero que lo comprendas, no pienso ir sola al "Baile del Día de San Valentín" para que luego se me burlen, iré, bailaré con Alexander y no me importa lo que digan, yo estaré con él y se acabó la charla. Le puso punto final a la discusión.

Su hermana mayor no dijo nada al respecto, se quedó callada y Leni dejó el lugar.

* * *

Con el correr de las horas, Lori debía tomar una decisión al respecto, ¿debía decírselo a Alexander o a sus padres?. La segunda opción no sería buena, ya que Leni la odiaría para toda su vida, pero con el primero, no sabría cómo iba a reaccionar.

\- ¡Chicos, a cenar!. Les llamó el Señor Loud, mientras que bajaban hacia el comedor del hotel, donde les estaban esperando.

Una vez sentados cada uno en sus sillas, comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida que les servían allí, Alexander le llamaba la atención todos esos platos norteamericanos, pero él no comía casi nada, simplemente tomaba bastante agua.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Alex?. Le preguntó Lynn.

\- Esta comida jamás la había visto en mi país o en otras partes de Europa. Alegó el joven.

\- Deberías probar este costillar, es muy delicioso. Le extendió Lana una porción de aquella carne.

\- Gracias. Agradeció el joven de cabellos plateados.

\- ¿Acaso nunca comiste una buena carne asada con papas?. Quiso saber Lincoln.

\- De donde vengo no, o sea algunas carnes he comido pero hasta ahí, además todo Oficial se debe cuidar en salud, por eso a los jóvenes huérfanos y cadetes les damos un estricto entrenamiento al estilo Esparta, pero por supuesto que no ponemos eso de robar y pelear hasta que uno muera, no, eso no, bueno, cuando ya los jóvenes terminan todos esos entrenamientos duros, van a los bosques de Noruega y deben sobrevivir, muchos lo logran y otros prefieren no hacerlo, ya que tienen otra forma de cómo ser un buen Soldado. Les contó sobre la alimentación y el riguroso cuidado de la salud y los deportes que se hacían en Europa, sobre todo en Londres.

\- Entonces, para resumir, grasas fuera, ¿no?. Fue la pregunta de Lana.

\- Grasas la necesitan, como todos, para sobrevivir también, pero no en exceso. Respondió Alexander, mientras que probaba aquella porción de carne que le había pasado la gemela de Lola.

\- Verdaderamente te deja impresionado. Añadió el Señor Loud.

En aquel momento, Leni no hablaba en ningún momento, no parecía interesada en la cena ni tampoco en la charla que estaban teniendo.

\- Leni, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó su madre.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien, no tengo mucha hambre. Respondió ella, mientras que miraba su plato casi lleno y eso llamaba la atención de sus padres.

\- ¿Estás segura?. Preguntó ahora su padre.

\- Sí, yo...me voy a dormir, no tengo mucha hambre, disculpen. Pidió Leni perdón y se dirigió a la habitación.

Alexander la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se perdió en la lejanía, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la rubia Loud? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?.

* * *

Pronto fue llegando la hora de dormir, todos estaban agotados por el viaje y la piscina cubierta, pero para Leni no era tiempo para dormir, ella quería estar con Alexander en el baile, el cual iba a ser dentro de poco tiempo, pero a su vez sabía que su familia estaba en lo cierto con lo del joven bosnio, él iba a volver a Europa y no podía interferir en sus asuntos.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que siento? Son Sentimientos como la Tristeza y la Desesperación. La primera es porque no sabré si lo volveré a ver y la segunda es por no poder cumplir mi deseo...Solo quiero estar a su lado, ¿es mucho pedir?"_ Pensó ella y dejó su habitación, la cual compartía con Lori, para dirigirse hacia al pasillo, donde Alexander dormía en la suya.

* * *

En aquellos momentos, a pesar de que eran más de las 12 de la Medianoche, Alexander permanecía despierto, se hallaba leyendo su libro favorito, _"1984"_ de George Orwell, la habitación estaba en silencio y no se escuchaba ningún murmullo afuera. Justo cuando estaba por pasar al siguiente capítulo, sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se calzó las pantuflas y caminó hasta la misma, donde la abrió y se halló con Leni, la cual estaba despierta.

\- Leni, ¿Qué haces a estas horas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó el joven al ver a la rubia parada en la puerta.

\- No podía dormir, Lori estaba roncando mucho y no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, ¿puedo dormir contigo?. Mintió ella al respecto, ya que tenía un verdadero objetivo por cumplir.

\- Sí, por supuesto, adelante. Le invitó Alexander, mientras la rubia ingresaba a la habitación.

(Música Oxygene, Jean Michel Jarre)

La chica entró en la cama y se recostó en el lado derecho, mientras que el Teniente del Este iba para el otro extremo de la misma.

\- Buenas noches, Alex. Le dijo Leni, quien se cubrió con la Oscuridad para que no le viera el joven sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Buenas noches, Leni. Se despidió el peli blanco de ella y la joven cerró los ojos, quedando sumamente dormida.

En aquel momento, el joven le dio un beso en la frente pero no se pudo dormir.

\- _"La canción, aquella canción, aún la recuerdo...La Noche se ve tan llamativa y la Luna Llena o Escarlata brillando con todo su esplendor...Sí, lo haré"_. Pensó el joven, mientras que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el ropero donde tenía guardado su sobre todo negro y su uniforme negro de las SS, para que luego abriera la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el balcón.

Todo aquel ruido despertó a Leni.

\- ¿Alex? ¡Alex! ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿No tenías sueño?. Preguntó la rubia.

\- Te respondería ahora, pero, ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?. Le ofreció, extendiendo su mano a la chica, la cual quedó confundida.

En ese momento, dos Alas Blancas aparecieron en la espalda de Alexander.

\- Las "Alas de los Ángeles", vuela conmigo, Leni, no te pasará nada. Le habló con un tono de tranquilidad y la chica fue con él.

\- _"Igual que en mis bocetos de moda"._ Si, estoy de acuerdo, demos un paseo. Aceptó ella, feliz y tomó la mano de Alexander, para luego estar preparados para salir volando durante la noche.

* * *

 **Me demoré, lo sé, pero tengo mis razones, ya que estoy de vacaciones y a la vez ando estudiando para mis finales, lo siento mucho. Por otra parte, estoy harto de los reviews de anónimos que no leyeron ni un poco de esta historia y ya me la insultan, ¿saben qué?: Ahórrense sus insultos y lean primero, ¿acaso quieren un OC cobarde y llorón como los pintan?. No, ese no es el camino que yo escogí para escribir en Fanfiction y no estoy insultando a nadie, ni faltándole el respeto, solo estoy poniendo los puntos a esta situación.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a Julex83, FreedomGundam96 y mmunocan por seguir esta historia, entiendo que no es normal este tipo de OC, pero quería darle un giro a la creación de personajes, solo eso.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos ustedes :D..**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Vuela conmigo esta noche Lo había hecho en sus bocetos de moda, lo tenía grabado en su mente, solo le faltaba aquella Armadura de color violeta oscura, variando al negro, para que se cumpliera en realidad su sueño. Alexander estaba arrodillado ante ella con sus Alas, ahora cambiando al color oscuro, arrodillado ante ella, extendiendo su mano para que lo acompañara de paseo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Leni? ¿Miedo?. Preguntó el joven.

La rubia no sabía cómo responder a las palabras tan tranquilas de Alexander. La puerta al balcón seguía abierta, la noche estaba estrellada y con la Luna Llena a todo lo que daba, brillaba y entraba su majestuosa luz por las ventanas e iluminaba toda la escena.

\- ¿De verdad eres tú, Alex?. Preguntó ella, quien duda con tomar su mano.

\- No temas, Leni, soy yo, nunca te haría daño a ti. Le pidió él que le tuviera confianza.

Alexander estaba calmado, no se mostraba en esa postura tan seria y fría, se estaba manteniendo en un estado normal para no asustar a la gente, a pesar de que a los chicos Loud les encantaba verlo con sus poderes. Leni tomó otro de sus bocetos y lo comparo con la persona que estaba viendo delante suyo, no había dudas ni tampoco un margen de error, estaba en lo cierto, ese era el muchacho con el que había dibujado anteriormente días atrás.

\- Sabía que ese día iba a llegar cuando te viera, no dibujé al azar esto, sino que sabía, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que estarías delante mío...Alex. Dijo Leni y se lanzó a los brazos del joven, comenzando a llorar.

(Música Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

La chica lloraba a más no poder, tenía esa pesadez dentro suya por la discusión que había tenido con Lori, sumado de que seguro el resto de la familia ya estaría enterada de su plan de que Alexander permaneciera con ella un poco más hasta que llegara el baile y así que él fuera su pareja.

\- Leni. Dijo el Teniente del Este.

\- Alexander, no quiero perderte. Pidió ella.

\- Leni, ¿por qué lo dices?. Quiso saber el joven pero la rubia lo abrazó más y sin soltarse de su uniforme.

\- Hoy tuve una discusión con Lori por lo del "Baile del Día de San Valentín", le dije que no quería que tú te fueras, que permanecieras conmigo un tiempo más y así estar contigo en el baile, no tengo pareja, no tengo a nadie, ¿Quién querría estar conmigo?. Preguntó ella, sin parar de llorar en aquel momento.

El joven no dijo nada y la abrazó, no la quería soltar, sentía tanto dolor al verla llorar así, por lo cual le fue secando las lágrimas con su pañuelo blanco, despacio y sin soltarla por ningún momento.

\- Leni, no lo olvides, yo nunca te dejaré sola, nunca. Le prometió el muchacho, mientras que ella no paraba de llorar en silencio.

\- Tú me habías dicho eso el día en el que Adam jugó conmigo, ahora lo entiendo: Tal vez sea cosa del destino, tal vez sea pura coincidencia o por simple casualidad, yo quiero estar conmigo...hasta que llegue el momento de tu partida. Dijo la rubia, mientras que iban saliendo hacia el balcón.

Alexander le tomó de las manos y la subió a su espalda, estaba listo para emprender el vuelo.

\- Tus Alas...son tan suaves como tu corazón. Dijo ella, mientras que cerraba los ojos y se aferraba a su cuello.

\- _"No te sueltes, Corazón"_ , disfruta el vuelo. Respondió el joven y se lanzó hacia los Cielos, mientras que dos líneas de fuego aparecieron a ambos lados, iluminando la Noche junto con la Luna.

Leni podía ver todos esos colores tan brillantes y llamativos para ella, ¡cuantos allí presente! Tan coloridos e interesantes, chillones, brillantes, pálidos, era como una enorme acuarela y Alexander era quien pintaba ese Lienzo para ella. Pronto la rubia fue abriendo los ojos, al principio tuvo miedo pero el joven no la dejaría caer para nada, estaría a salvo con él durante todo el viaje por los Cielos de Royal Woods.

\- ¡Leni, mira hacia arriba!. Le pidió el joven y ella volteó la mirada hacia los Cielos Nocturnos.

\- Qué belleza, puedo ver todas las Estrellas, son...son...son...tan bellas, es como si pudiera tocarlas. Extendió ella su mano en un intento de acercarse, pero por poco ella casi se caía, hasta que se volvió a aferrar al cuello del joven.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Le preguntó Alexander a ella.

\- No te preocupes, un resbalón mío. Le tranquilizó la muchacha, quien señaló una estrella en el Cielo.

\- Ahí está la "Estrella de San Vladimir", mis padres me contaban que cuando un Ivanisevic tenía problemas y pensaba en renunciar, la Estrella le daba ánimos y esperanzas para que pudiera completar sus deberes y funcionaba. Nunca fallaba. Le contó Alexander sobre aquella historia y continuaron con el vuelo.

Iban cruzando las montañas de Michigan y sobrevolando los Grandes Lagos, donde la Luna brillaba con todo su esplendor.

\- ¡Alex, mira!. Le señaló ella.

\- ¡¿Te gusta?! ¡Voy a volar a ras del agua!. Exclamó el joven, mientras que la muchacha se aferraba a su cuello, sin soltarse por ningún momento.

Para la chica rubia era una sensación de miedo pero el joven lo tenía todo controlado, ya que ahora estaban volando a ras de las aguas de los Grandes Lagos, iluminada por la Luna, los ojos de Leni brillaron intensamente ante aquel bello espectáculo de la Naturaleza.

\- ¡Leni, ¿todo bien?!. Le preguntó a la joven, la cual se aferraba de las Alas Negras.

\- ¡Me encanta está genial! ¡Alex, quiero pedirte un favor!. Respondió ella y pidió aquel favor para el muchacho.

\- Dime. Acató el pedido.

\- Déjame en la orilla de los Grandes Lagos y tú quédate quieto junto con la Luna, por favor. Tengo una idea. Pidió ella, mientras que Alexander la dejaba en aquella zona y luego tomaba lápiz y papel, para luego comenzarlo a retratarlo al joven de cabellos blanco-plateados.

\- ¡Estoy en posición!. Respondió el muchacho.

\- ¡Perfecto, ahora haz que aparezca esa Armadura negra que vi una vez, en mis sueños!. Pidió la chica y accedió.

La Armadura Negra apareció y se unió con las Alas Negras: Ahora Alexander estaba unido a la Luna y podía verse a Leni ocupada con aquel retrato y los corazones flotando a su alrededor.

\- _"Perfecto, simplemente perfecto"._ Pensó ella, enamorada más del joven y pronto aterrizó delante de ella, arrodillándose y tomando sus manos suavemente.

Allí estaba Alexander dibujado en los bocetos de la chica, éste a su vez aterrizó en el suelo, posándose en las aguas de los Grandes Lagos y con una luz blanca brillando y mostrando una gran majestuosidad.

Leni no podía dejar de verlo, Alexander había tomado sus manos, ¿así había sido como lo soñó la noche anterior? ¿Era de ese modo? Todo parecía tan real, pero a la vez era como sueño, no podía creerlo, simplemente deseaba que no estuviera soñando.

(Música Persiana Americana, Soda Stereo)

\- ¿Fue así como lo soñaste, Mi Amada Loud?. Preguntó Alexander a la chica.

\- Sí, tan real, tan...tan especial todo esto. Dijo ella, mientras que el joven le ponía el dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia.

El joven la miró a los ojos, se veía tan hermosa, tan tierna, ¡cómo podía pensar la gente de que ella era una inútil!, podía ser tonta, pero tenía sentimientos como toda persona y ninguna persona merece ser tratada de esa manera.

\- Alex, abrázame para siempre, jamás me soltaré de ti. Le prometió la rubia.

\- Prometo lo mismo. Juró el joven.

Yo te prefiero

Fuera de foco

Inalcanzable

Yo te prefiero

Irreversible

Casi intocable.

Leni se abrazó al joven, mientras que éste emprendió el vuelo hacia los Cielos una vez más.

Tus ropas caen lentamente  
Soy un espía, un espectador  
Y el ventilador desgarrándote  
Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré

Es difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Sólo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana.

\- Aunque tenga novia, tú siempre estarás en mi corazón y te prometo que seré tu pareja en el "Baile del Día de San Valentín". Le juró el muchacho, ocasionando que la chica sonriera feliz.

Inmediatamente él sintió aquel calor, aquella energía que venía desde lo más profundo del corazón de Leni y que se estaba manifestando allí mismo: Pudo sentir los labios de la joven, los cuales hacían contacto con los suyos y los brazos de la rubia lo rodearon, uniéndose en aquel abrazo.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que incendiarías el país de nuevo para estar conmigo?. Hoy, esta noche, supe que estabas en lo cierto, pude verte brillar como todo un Ave Fénix a mi lado, por eso quiero agradecerte por todo lo que me has dado y no importa lo que diga mi familia o la gente, yo seré feliz contigo hasta que llegue el momento de decir adiós para cuando debas volver a Londres. Le regaló ella una sonrisa y luego de continuaron besándose.

\- Siempre he sido un Espía, un Espectador, viéndote siendo tú misma, tú lo sabes bien que nosotros, a pesar de las diferencias, estaremos juntos, Mein Fraudelien. Le dijo Alexander, quien le tomó de las manos y se elevó en los Cielos con ella.

Estamos al borde de la cornisa

Casi a punto de caer

No sientes miedo

Sigues sonriendo

Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré.

Decidieron volver al Hotel, ya que por ahí se enterarían de lo ocurrido. Una vez dentro, aprovechó Leni para quitarse la ropa gruesa que llevaba para evitar el frío, contando con la ayuda de Alexander, quien lo hacia delicadamente.

Es difícil de creer

creo que nunca lo podré saber

sólo así yo te veré

a través de mi persiana americana.

\- Muchas gracias, Mi Ángel de la Muerte. Le agradeció, abrazando al joven.

\- No es nada, Mi Amada Princesa. Respondió el muchacho y entonces...

Tus ropas caen lentamente  
soy un espía, un espectador  
y el ventilador desgarrándote  
sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré.

Ocurrió lo que muchos esperaban: El tan ansiado beso de la pareja.

Es difícil de creer  
creo que nunca lo podré saber  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana  
Lo que pueda suceder  
no gastes fuerzas para comprender  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana.

Pronto, ambos, aún besándose, se dirigieron hacia la cama de Alexander, donde se taparon y durmieron abrazados el chico y la chica, mientras que afuera iba a comenzar un nuevo día de aventuras y travesuras en la vida del Teniente del Este con aquella familia tan llamativa y curiosa.

* * *

 **Bueno, un nuevo capítulo :3. Espero que les guste, la canción de "Persiana Americana" es muy buena e ideal para este tipo de historias :D. Saludos para FreedomGundam96, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor y mmunocan :D. Nos vemos y hasta el próximo capítulo :3.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: La Verdad sale a la Luz. Pronto llegaba un nuevo día y con él vendrían las consecuencias, hallándose ya en la puerta de la habitación, porque ni más bien dieron las 9:00 AM, Lori se había levantado para llamar a todos sus hermanos y así iban a desayunar en el comedor del hotel, pero cuando fue el turno de despertar a Leni, vio que ella no estaba por ninguna parte de la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde está Leni?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud, mientras que se reunían en el pasillo.

\- La buscamos por todas partes pero nada. Respondió Lincoln.

\- Ya pregunté en la recepción y nada. Agregó Rita Loud.

\- Creo que nos queda un último sitio donde no nos fijamos. Respondió Lori y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Alexander.

* * *

(Música Oxygene, Jean Michel Jarre, Radio The Journey, GTA IV)

Leni y Alexander dormían en la cama del primero, sin ser molestados ya que habían tenido una gran noche de estar juntos y el paseo nocturno que el joven bosnio le había dado a la chica rubia.

En aquel momento, Leni se abrazó a Alexander, sin soltarlo, no quería largarse por aquel momento y deseaba estar a su lado todo el día.

\- _"Alex, Mi Amado Caballero, Mi Lindo Ángel de la Muerte, tú me hiciste reír de nuevo, siento que mi vida vuelve a renacer y me siento tan feliz de estar a tu lado y de que vengas conmigo al "Baile del Día de San Valentín"._ Pensó Leni sin soltarse de él.

Justo cuando estaban por continuar con el sueño, se escuchó que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

\- Alex, ¿no has visto a...?. Fue esa la pregunta de Lori pero ante ella estaba su respuesta cuando vio que Leni se hallaba dormida al lado del joven bosnio y que no soltaba para nada en aquel momento.

La rubia mayor sintió que su mandíbula se caía al piso, mientras que trataba de no gritar para nada pero no pudo contener aquella emoción.

\- Leni...Leni...tú...tú...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Dijo Lori, quien no pudo aguantar la sorpresa y pegó un enorme grito que despertó a todo el piso del hotel.

Al escucharla gritar, sus padres junto con las hermanas y Lincoln corrieron hacia aquella habitación, donde estaban Leni y Alexander despiertos ante semejante susto que se habían pegado. Cuando entraron, al Señor Lynn Loud casi le da una bajada de presión al ver a su hija acostada con el joven de cabellos blanco-plateados, por lo cual tuvo que ser ayudado por Rita para no golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

\- Mama, Papa, podemos explicarlo, por favor. Pidió Leni pero su padre se levantó y los miró a ambos muy serios.

\- Reunión familiar, ahora. Ordenó el castaño y para Leni era un momento tenso para ella y para su novio.

* * *

Estaban reunidos en la habitación de los padres, donde todos miraban a Leni y a Alexander con sorpresa ante lo ocurrido en la mañana, ¿Qué iban a decirle sus padres a la rubia y al chico del Este de Europa?.

\- Leni, Alexander, ¿saben bien lo que han hecho?. Quiso saber el Señor Lynn Loud, cruzado de brazos y mirando a ambos con una seria mirada.

\- No es lo que piensan. Dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo, cabizbaja y tratando de no ponerse a llorar por todas esas miradas.

\- ¿No es lo que pensamos? Bien, ¿entonces que hacías dormida al lado de Alexander y con poca ropa?. Quiso saber su madre.

Leni no respondió pero sabía que si lo ocultaba por más tiempo, alguien más hablaría o tendría que soltarlo ella misma.

Las lágrimas estaban por asomarse en sus ojos, pero en aquel momento, Alexander le tomó de las manos.

\- _"Recuerda lo que te dije: "La Estrella de San Vladimir te protegerá", no tengas miedo"_. Le dio aquella tranquilidad a la rubia.

Leni sintió aquella fuerza que le daba Alexander y sonrió para él, sin soltarse de sus manos.

\- Anoche tuve una pelea con Lori y el motivo era que...que...Decía ella pero los nervios la ponían en su contra.

\- ¿Qué?. Quisieron saber sus padres con curiosidad ahora.

Ella se tardó su tiempo en explicarlo pero finalmente lo soltó.

\- ¡Quería que Alexander fuera mi pareja en el "Baile del Día de San Valentín", por eso tuve esa discusión, salí de la habitación que compartía con Lori y me fui con Alexander! Necesitaba un momento de calma, quería desligarme de los problemas que tuve con ella y él luego me llevó de paseo por los Cielos. Les contó todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Y eso nos llevaría a por qué estabas dormido con él en su cama. Agregó Lucy.

\- Sí, así es. Respondió Leni una vez más.

\- ¿Acaso ustedes...? Bueno, ya saben, no puedo decirlo delante de los niños. Quiso saber Rita.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, nunca. Respondió Leni, reconociendo esa pregunta.

\- ¿Y por qué dormiste con él?. Preguntó ahora el Señor Loud.

\- ¡¿Acaso son la Policía?! Dios, dormí con Alexander, abrazados, no lo hicimos y además sé bien lo que debo hacer, Dios, ¡Qué paranoicos!. Se sintió molesta Leni por todo ese interrogatorio.

\- Leni, espero que sepas lo que haces, no quiero que nos lleguen sorpresas así como así, por favor, solo cuídate. Le pidió su padre.

\- Pero si no lo hicimos, estuvimos durmiendo desde que llegamos del paseo nocturno. Trató ella de explicarle.

Por un momento hubo un intenso silencio, mientras que llegaban a una conclusión final.

\- Está bien, te creemos, pero por favor, avisen la próxima vez. Pidió Rita.

\- Sí, lo siento. Se disculpó ella.

\- Está todo bien, ahora vayamos a desayunar, que si no se pasa la hora. Pidió el Señor Loud y bajaron a la planta baja.

* * *

Mientras que desayunaban, Leni no paraba de retratar a Alexander en su cuaderno de modas, le encantaba todo de él, en especial esos ojos rojo-escarlata, tan preciosos, eran como dos joyas de una Corona que resplandecían a más no poder.

\- _"Siento que estuviera nadando en una Laguna sin fondo, a través de las Montañas que la rodean y bajo un bello Cielo Estrellado, no puedo resistirme a contemplarlo, Dios, lo amo tanto a Mi Amado Ángel de la Muerte"_. Pensó Leni, quien suspiraba por el amor hacia Alexander.

Se había salvado de ser regañada y ahora podía confiar que Alexander iría con ella al "Baile del Día de San Valentín", solo debía esperar a que sus padres tomaran la decisión al respecto.

* * *

Afuera del hotel, los chicos se encontraban divirtiéndose en la nieve, mientras que Alexander posaba para Leni, quería tenerlo en cada una de sus páginas y sin que le faltara ningún detalle.

\- _"Por cada momento que pasa, soy feliz de que él esté a mi lado, juro que no desperdiciaré por ningún momento estos días con él"._ Pensó ella y continuaba con su trabajo.

Y así fue como pasó el fin de semana en las Montañas, sin mucho que contar, salvo el pequeño incidente de Alexander y Leni juntos en la cama, lo cual casi causaba todo un escándalo familiar, pero no llegó a mayores.

* * *

El día Lunes partieron el hotel con dirección hacia Royal Woods, donde se volvieron a acomodar tras esos tres días de descanso en el hotel, para que luego volvieran a prepararse, ya que los padres tenían algo muy importante qué decirles a todos los presentes.

\- Chicos, quiero hacerles recordar que dentro de poco se dará la reunión de toda la Familia Loud, así que si tienen planes para el Sábado Próximo los dejan para otro día, estos días vamos a estar ocupados con los preparativos. Les informaron sus padres, mientras que ellos se sentían molestos, ya que no podrían ir con sus amigos, pasear o divertirse en las calles.

\- Que divertido, hurra. Mostró Lori sus pocas ganas de tener una reunió en casa.

\- ¡Lori! No seas así, que tus tíos de Nueva York vendrán para verte, no seas malagradecida. Pidió Rita.

\- Y durante la reunión: Lori, nada de celular, Leni, nada de hacer preguntas como "¿Qué tal te está yendo en el negocio de la ropa?" para los tíos, ya que no están para nada bien, Lola y Lana, nada de peleas ni barro, Lynn nada de deportes extremos, Lisa, ni se te ocurra hacer experimentos, Lucy, para nada en el Mundo se te ocurra aparecer de forma sorpresiva, Luan...nada, tú nada, solo no hagas chistes malos y Luna, nada de hacer un concierto aquí. Y Alexander, por lo que más te pedimos es que no se te ocurra usar tus poderes como amenaza, controla al Ave Fénix, los Fantasmas y demás poder que tengas dentro, por favor. Pidieron los padres a sus hijos y al invitados, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Bien, ahora vamos a ponernos a desempacar y luego nos iremos repartiendo para mañana las cosas que hay que hacer para la reunión familiar. Finalizó Rita.

Mientras que se ponían a trabajar con sus asuntos, Alexander tenía dudas al respecto sobre aquel encuentro, por lo cual se dirigió hacia Lincoln.

\- Lincoln, discúlpame, pero tengo dudas con respecto a esa reunión familiar, ¿Acaso son parientes de tu madre solamente? ¿O es una de esas clásicas reuniones de los Americanos donde va TODA la familia?. Quiso saber el joven.

El peli blanco le hizo una seña de que entrara y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, para luego invitarlo a sentarse en la cama.

\- ¿Te gustaría saber cómo son las reuniones familiares aquí?. Quiso saber el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

\- Sí, por favor. Pidió Alexander.

\- Son, como diría Lori, "literalmente" un aburrimiento para morirse, en especial por los tíos nuestros, los cuales viven en la otra parte de EEUU y peor son las tías que nos pellizcan las mejillas y demás, encima si te ven a ti, de seguro la Tía Ruth ya les contó a todos nuestros parientes sobre ti y de seguro van a querer lincharte, pero tranquilo, tú eres el "Príncipe Scarlet" así que no hay nada de qué temer. Le contó Lincoln sobre aquellas reuniones en la Casa Loud.

\- Genial, adiós a mi demostración de la "Ráfaga de la Corona Solar". Se lamento Alexander, ya que Lisa quería ver esa demostración para estudiar ese poder sobre el manejo del Sol.

\- Y tendrás que dejarlo, sumado a cualquier poder tuyo, solo esperemos que no se queden más de un día porque me muero. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que Alexander le agradecía por el tiempo compartido y de ahí se dirigía hacia su habitación para dormir la siesta.

No iba a ser una tarea sencilla pero él debía mantenerse calmado y no provocar una reacción por parte de los parientes, así que se puso en marcha para el cuarto de invitados y se recostó en la cama un rato, necesitaba dormir después de aquel viaje a las Montañas, ya mañana iba a ser otro día con mucho trabajo y asuntos por resolver.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo normal de Alexander con los Loud, vengo a anunciar que ya iré terminando con esta historia y seguiré con las demás que tengo aquí y en Wattpad. Sumado a que decidí hacerla un poco más normal, rebajando el excesivo nivel de magia y poderes de mi OC, salvo en algunos capítulos pero en menor aparición.**

 **Agradezco a lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96, Julex83 y mmunocan por sus comentarios, así que cuídense, chicos y que tengan un buen Sábado para todos ustedes, nos vemos :D.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Reunión Familiar Pasaron los días y con ello arribaron los momentos en los que los hermanos Loud no toleraban para nada y eran las reuniones familiares, solo se llevaban muy con su abuelo pero no con los demás parientes, los cuales eran insoportables, aburridos y para empeorar las cosas, metidos en donde no les llamaban. Así que aquella tarde, mientras que se iban preparando y todo, junto con los platillos que se iban cocinando, toda la casa era un verdadero bullicio desde bien entrada la mañana.

\- ¿Crees que se lleven bien los parientes nuestros con Alexander?. Le preguntó Lynn a Lucy, la cual estaba con su Ouija.

\- Los Espíritus me han dicho que una parte tal vez estén con él, pero solo es una minoría, el resto lo harán estallar como una bomba. Temió la gótica, mientras que su hermana deportista sentía una gran presión por lo que podría ocurrir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Señor Lynn Loud junto con su esposa Rita se hallaban cocinando las comidas que iban a degustar en la reunión, las clásicas de los EEUU como jamón, carne al horno con puré, ensalada, pavo, salsas, una buena cena caliente para las Temporadas de Invierno. Para Alexander era raro ver todo eso en la cocina, nunca había visto algo así desde sus tiempos en Sarajevo.

\- ¿Nunca has comido pavo, Alex?. Preguntó Rita, viendo que el joven no paraba de analizar todo lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos.

\- No, nunca. Esto es...tan extraño. Dijo el joven a la rubia.

\- ¿Es una broma, amigo? Increíble. Quiso saber el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- Jamás, en mi casa, para Semana Santa, nos reuníamos, obvio que el Viernes Santa jamás comemos carne, aunque los Bosnios amamos la carne, sea de ternera, cerdo o cordero, además de acompañarla con patatas, bien frita o en puré. Sumado también al queso y otros buenos platos. Les contó el muchacho.

\- Wow, ¿sabes cocinar también?. Preguntó Rita, tras felicitarlo.

\- Sí, cuando pasas tiempo en el Frente del Este, tienes que cocinar tu cocina y me sale bien. [Prueba la salsa del pavo] Mmm, nada mal, aunque le pondría unas especias que harán que amen su pavo, Señora Loud. Dio su opinión y eso le agradó a los padres.

* * *

A su vez, Lincoln se hallaba probando algo de ropa formal para la cena, la cual no le agradaba para nada, ni siquiera sus padres se aguantaban a los parientes que venían de otros Estados, solo se llevaban bien con el abuelo pero con el resto eran una eterna ancla atada a todos ellos, la cual los hundía hasta casi llegar al fondo del mar de las disputas y peleas.

\- No sé cómo hará Alexander para no estallar en la noche, porque de seguro mi tía les habrá contado a todos los demás miembros de la familia. No me gusta para nada, hoy se lo ve muy tranquilo, pero cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, a agarrarse de los asientos. Dijo Lincoln, quien terminaba de probarse la ropa, al final optó por usar sus clásicas prendas.

* * *

Las horas iban pasando, mientras que Lola y Lana discutían sobre qué comerían primero y Lisa debía terminar sus experimentos rápido antes de que llegaran los parientes, Lynn se quejaba de no poder jugar afuera por el frío, así que optó por desafiar a Lincoln, cosa que a él le gustó, a la lucha libre, en la que casi le quiebra la columna a su hermano de cabellos blancos.

\- Alex, ¿una pelea?. Sugirió Lynn, invitándolo.

\- No, gracias, para la próxima. Dijo el joven bosnio, quien estaba leyendo uno de sus libros, sentado en el sillón de la sala y escuchando a los dos chicos jugar a la lucha libre.

Leni, por su parte, se hallaba probándose unos vestidos que había comprado en el Centro Comercial de Royal Woods, además de prepararse para el "Baile del Día de San Valentín", ya tenía a su pareja para aquel evento, su vestido, todo, debían soportar todos ellos la reunión familiar. A su vez, Luna hacía sus ensayos con sus amigos en el garage de la casa.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que estarán?. Preguntó Lori, quien mandaba mensajes a su novio Bobby y Luan contaba chistes.

\- De seguro se quedarán un largo rato, imagina tener que escuchar a la Tía Ruth con sus estupideces. Dijo la cómica de la familia.

\- Si llega a ser así, yo, literalmente, me voy. Añadió la rubia.

\- No voy a estar todo el día sin tocar mi guitarra, es una locura. Dijo Luna, quien ya sentía los efectos de la abstinencia.

\- Y deberás aguantarlo al máximo, hermana, porque ya puedo sentir la llegada de los "Indeseables". Le dijo Lisa, la cual tuvo que cerrar su habitación bajo llave y no permitir que nadie ingresara.

\- Por lo menos vienen Bobby, Ronnie Anee y Clyde con sus padres, además. Añadió Lynn, la cual debía guardar sus pelotas en la habitación.

\- Sí, ¿pero crees que se lleven bien con tu novio, Lori? Lo mismo va para Alexander. Quiso saber Leni.

\- Eso lo dirá el tiempo. Respondió la rubia.

* * *

Ya todo estaba listo y con la mesa preparada y a la espera de que vinieran los parientes, Alexander se hallaba vistiéndose con su uniforme de las SS, además de peinar sus cabellos blanco-plateados y colocarse sus medallas, él se sentía listo para aquella velada.

\- Muy bien, chicos, ¿listos? ¿emocionados?. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- Sí. Respondieron todos ellos, pero con un tono totalmente desanimado.

\- Bueno, ¡más energía! que aquí llegaron. Dijo Rita, mientras que abrían las puertas y los veían entrar a los familiares, despreciables, menos a su querido abuelo y a los amigos que venían, incluyendo a los McBride y a la Familia Santiago.

\- ¡Awwww, mis queridos sobrinos, vengan a mis brazos!. Dijo la Tía Ruth, quien se hallaba con una pareja rubia y con sus dos hijos.

\- _Oh, genial, llegaron Laura y Joseph con sus hijos, los dos "dolores de cabeza"_. Dijo Luna molesta, ya que aquellos dos chicos habían destruido las cuerdas de su guitarra una vez.

\- ¡Familia, hola!. Entró el Abuelo Loud, quien al ingresar, fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de parte de sus nietos.

\- ¡Abuelo, te extrañamos, ¿cómo has estado?!. Preguntó Lincoln con sus hermanas.

\- Jajaja, yo también los extrañé, ando bien y me alegra tanto volver a verlos a todos ustedes. Dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos.

Mientras que iban llegando otros parientes, los cuales tuvieron que saludarlos los chicos Loud, todos ellos ignoraban el momento en el que Alexander los saludaba, simplemente pasaban de largo o los más jóvenes le sacaban la lengua como señal de ofensa.

\- Ahh, ¿así que tú eres el chico del que tanto hablan en esta casa? ¿No?. Preguntó el Abuelo Loud, quien apoyó su mano en la espalda del Teniente del Este.

\- Sí, Sí, Señor. Respondió Alexander.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Albert Loud, Veterano Guerra y veo que estoy ante un joven con mucho futuro, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos, ¿no?. Se presentó muy amable aquel peli blanco, para luego desear lo mejor en su amistad con Alexander.

\- Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. Alegó el muchacho, mientras que iban conservando animadamente.

* * *

\- ¿Pueden creer que todavía sigue aquí ese desgraciado?. Preguntó Ruth a Joseph y Laura, quienes miraban con desconfianza a Alexander..

\- No lo soporto, con tan solo verlo, me da asco, ¿cómo puede ser posible que mi propio hermano haya permitido que entrara alguien así?. Quiso saber Joseph, el hermano del Señor Lynn Loud.

\- Tu hermano mayor siempre ha tenido la mente muy abierta y en especial con sus amistades, pero esta ves se excedió. Alegó su esposa.

* * *

Mientras que Albert conversaba con sus nietos, en compañía de Alexander, Luna había decidido tocar un poco de música para el abuelo, ya que admiraba y mucho las canciones que su nieta rockera escribía al respecto.

\- Por cierto, Leni, ¿Alexander y tú ya son novios?. Preguntó Albert, cosa que casi provocaba que otro de los parientes se ahogara mientras comía de uno de los bocadillos servidos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Leni con ese...?! [Iba a decir la Tía Shirley, pero Rita y su marido la miraron con seriedad] ese muchacho?. Preguntó, ocultando su odio hacia Alexander.

\- Bueno, es una pregunta bastante intrigante y...Dijo Leni, pero uno de los hijos del matrimonio se adelantó.

\- ¡Al menos ya tienes novio, ¿Qué pasó con Adam?! ¿Acaso lo dejaste para estar con ese bosnio muerto de hambre?. Dijo uno de los hijos de Shirley, cosa que molestó y mucho a Leni, pero por su suerte, la madre de ellos lo agarró de las orejas y se lo llevó hasta la planta alta.

\- _"¿Acaso me odia todo el resto de la familia?"_. Quiso saber Alexander.

Cuando pensaba que todo estallaría, llamaron a cenar.

* * *

La cena no fue tampoco el punto final a las discusiones, ya que casi todas de ellas iban hacia las hermanas mayores de la familia y hacia Alexander, quien trataba de ignorar aquellas palabras dañinas con un poco de vino servido en su copa, mientras que veía pasar los platos donde se servían la comida, él trataba de pedir que le pasaran un poco de pavo y filetes con ensalada pero no había respuesta.

\- Aquí tienes, ups, ya no hay más. Dijo con un tono de burla unos de los hermanos del Señor Lynn Loud, quien lo miró molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Acaso estás bebiendo sangre?. Preguntó la Tía Ruth.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntaron los otros parientes.

\- Es vino, solo eso. Respondió el peli plata.

\- Ah, ya veo, menos mal, ya pensaba que habías matado a toda una familia y te estabas bebiendo su sangre. Dijo con tono de burla Joseph.

\- _"¿Me van a dejar unos malditos cinco minutos en paz?"_ Preguntó el joven, quien ya empezaba a sentirse molesto.

Por suerte, los insultos y las faltas de respeto hacia él se pasaron de lugar, ahora iban hacia Luna y las demás hermanas.

\- Luna, ¿cómo te ha ido con tus prácticas de guitarra?. Quiso saber Laura.

\- Normal, como siempre. Respondió la rockera sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¡Lana, deja de mostrarme la comida masticada!. Ordenó Lola a su gemela, quien le estaba haciendo esa burla cerca suyo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sé más abierta, hermanita!. Se defendió la rubia que reparaba todo en la casa.

\- ¡¿Qué clases de modales son esos?!. Quiso saber Ruth, mientras que se dirigía con la mirada hacia el pobre Señor Loud.

\- ¿Acaso no los educan bien?. Preguntó Joseph.

\- De seguro ya con cierto joven que tengo sentado cerca mío, ya empiezo a sentir la peste de Europa Oriental. Alegó uno de los primos de la familia.

\- ¿Les importa si pongo algo de la Opera Metropolitana de Varsovia?. Propuso Alexander, quien sintonizó la radio de Luna, tratando de hallar algo que enfriara aquella tensión reinante.

Los parientes invitados miraban al joven con mucho enojo y éste trataba de no estallar, sabía lo que pasaría, así que decidió ir hacia la radio y poner aquella Opera.

\- ¡Opera, qué asco, mama, dile que no la sintonice!. Pidió uno de los hijos de Joseph y Laura.

\- Muy tarde. Respondió su madre, mientras que el Teniente del Este la sintonizaba.

(Música Gradus Vita, de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Varsovia, Hellsing Ultimate)

A pesar de haber sintonizado esa parte, la radio fue apagada por los primos, los cuales no querían saber nada de eso, además de que le tiraban a Alexander un montón de comida contra él, pero éste ni estallaba.

Leni ya no podía aguantarlo, así que se levantó con molestia de la mesa.

\- ¡¿Podrían dejar de molestarlo?! ¡¿Podrían?! ¡Ya los dos están bastante grandes para andar haciendo payasadas!. Gritó ella con furia.

\- ¡Leni!. Dijo la Tía Ruth.

\- ¡¿Ves lo que pasa, Rita?! ¡¿Ves lo que pasa cuando traes a una escoria proveniente de Europa?! ¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡Ya le contagió su temperamento a Leni!. Gritó la Tía Shirley, la cual insultó con todos los demás, menos el Abuelo Loud, los Santiago y los McBride a Alexander.

Podía escuchar todas esas palabras en su mente: Escoria, basura, inútil, busca problemas, enfermo, loco, bipolar, psicópata, de todo, pero aún faltaba lo peor.

\- De seguro sus padres eran delincuentes, menuda porquería salida de ese lado del Continente, encima es una cueva de ladrones, mafiosos y él viene a decir que es "descendiente de los Romanov", jajaja, es una pobre basura podrida en las calles, de seguro ni tiene un verdadero nombre. Alegaron todos los presentes, pero al escuchar eso, Alexander sintió que le volvían los recuerdos a la mente de la Guerra de los Balcanes, cuando todo se había ido al mismísimo Infierno, podía sentir esas desgracias, las burlas, el odio, todo estallaba como una Super Nova en el Universo.

(Música Alumina, Ending 1 de Death Note)

El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y empujó al hijo mayor contra los otros que estaban a la derecha, causando que cayeran los vasos con bebidas sobre el mantel y la ropa de los presentes.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Bosnio inútil!. Gritó el padre de aquel joven, pero Alexander le agarró con fuerza del brazo y se lo empezaba a torcer..

\- ¿Acaso has visto mi mirada? ¿Acaso me has visto a los ojos? ¿Sabes por qué el color escarlata? ¿Sabes por qué yo tengo este color? ¿Lo sabes?: Te lo responderé, a todos, no todos tenemos una vida feliz, llena de placeres y lujos, mientras que ustedes gozaban tranquilos sus vidas, nosotros en el Este sufríamos los Mil Infiernos, bajo asedios, bombardeos, disparos y bombas, en campos de refugiados que sus amigos de la ONU abandonaban para matarnos como a perros, ¿sabes lo que fue eso para mí tras perder a mi familia?. Malditos hipócritas, ¿a qué vinieron? ¿a cenar o gastarme la paciencia?. [Le dijo a aquel hombre, a quien le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, para luego arrojarlo contra el suelo, luego se dirigió hacia los hijos] A ustedes les haré ver el Infierno que les tocará:

 _"_ _Dii iferi vobis comedo si quicua sa-_

 _Ctitates hbetes ac tadro Ticene_

 _Carisi quodquid acat quod icidat_

 _Omnia in adversa. Dii iferi, vobis_

 _Comedo ilius memra, colore,_

 _Ficura, caput, capilla, umbra, cereb-_

 _ru, frute, supe[rcil]ia, os, nasu,_

 _metu, bucas, la[bra, ve]rbu, vitu-_

 _colu, iocur, umeros, cor, fulmones,_

 _itestinas, vetre, bracia, dicit-_

 _os, manus, ublicu, visica, femena,_

 _cenua, crura, talos, planta,_

 _ticidos._

[Traducción del Latín al Español: "A vosotros dioses infernales os encomiendo si

algun poder tenéis asi digo que a Ticene  
de Carisio todo lo que haga le resulte  
en su contra. A vosotros, dioses infernales  
encomiendo sus miembros, salud,  
figura, cabeza, cabellos, sombra, cerebro,  
frente, cejas, boca, nariz,  
barbilla, morros, labios, lengua,  
cuello, ojos, hombros, corazón, pulmones,  
intestinos, vientre, brazos, dedos,  
manos, ombligo, vesícula, coño,  
suciedad, talones, plantas de los pies,  
dedos de los pies".]

Enseguida les mostró un lugar donde todo era blanco y silencioso, con ellos amarrados a unas sillas, parecía un loquero y se los podía ver bastante demacrados.

\- A mí me tocó vivir el Infierno, pero salí de ahí. Le temía a la muerte de niño, pero yo empecé a hacer su trabajo, me convertí en el Ángel de la Muerte. Así que más respeto hacia mi persona, ¡¿queda claro?!. Preguntó con furia.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí y pídele disculpas a Joseph!. Le ordenó Laura y los demás parientes.

\- ¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO!. Gritó Alexander.

\- ¡Alex, espera, ¿adónde vas?!. Preguntó Leni, quien ya estaba sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

\- Afuera, necesito un descanso. Respondió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una vez que salió afuera, Leni se volteó para ver a sus parientes y mirarlos con mucha furia, al igual que sus padres, los McBride, los Santiago, las hermanas y hermano junto con Albert Loud.

\- Son los peores tíos, tías, primos y primas de todo este maldito lugar. Dijo ella y salió afuera, alcanzando a Alexander, quien ya estaba yendo hacia el lado Este del barrio, tratando de recuperarse de aquel mal trago o mal momento durante la cena.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo más y cada vez más estamos cerca del final :D. Volvieron los poderes de mi OC, lo sé, pero no tanto, en mi opinión. La maldición esa latina la saqué de una página web de Historia Romana :3. Saludos para mmunocan, lady-saintiasailor, Julex83, FreedomGundam96 y Fipe2 :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un excelente día Jueves para todos ustedes. :3 Nos vemos, Camaradas y paz :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Lágrimas de color Escarlata Había dejado atrás la cena, la reunión familiar en la Casa Loud y ahora él caminaba bajo el frío de Febrero por las calles de Royal Woods, Michigan, solo, sin nadie, volvía a recordar aquellos dolorosos momentos cuando él era humillado en el Orfanato de Grecia, cuando le golpeaban, insultaban, lastimaban mientras iba hacia su habitación, le robaban sus cosas y demás, podía sentir el fuego suyo arder dentro de sí y también veía a la Estrella de San Vladimir, brillante en los Cielos, mostrando toda su potencialidad y dándole fuerzas al joven de seguir adelante.

Llegó hasta las calles que daban al Centro de la Ciudad, donde allí podían verse a muchas familias pasear a pesar del frío y la nieve, tantas emociones encerradas y que estallaron en una sola noche.

(Música Nothing in my Way, Keane)

Se sentía perdido, caminaba sin ningún rumbo en aquellas heladas calles de Royal Woods, podía sentir el frío en su cuerpo, pero no podía sentirse feliz, no podía sentir esas emociones perdidas: Esa gente se había pasado de la raya, lo habían herido en lo más profundo su corazón y era meterse con su familia. Una cosa que siempre recordaba era que nunca debían faltarle el respeto a los suyos, él era un descendiente de los Romanov, él era el "Príncipe Scarlet", el "Emperador del Este", la Autoridad Imperial en Europa Oriental, ¿cómo podían hacerle eso?.

\- _"Nunca aprenderán, la mayoría de estas plagas jamás entenderán lo que nosotros sufrimos en los 90, solo queríamos vivir en paz, pero nos llenaron el país de basuras, delincuentes, prostitutas y corruptos. Nosotros les hicimos pagar caro pero ahora...Ahora..."_ ¡DIOS, MALDITA SEA!. Gritó Alexander, a lo último y golpeando el suelo con sus botas negras.

Las "Llamas del Fénix" se alzaban hacia los Cielos, mientras que le resplandecían sus ojos de color escarlata.

* * *

En la Casa Loud, después de que Alexander se fuera, Leni quería salir afuera pero sus parientes le impidieron ir tras el muchacho, para ellos era mejor que aquel joven se fuera de allí.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido de él?. Quería saber el Señor Lynn Loud, mientras que intentaban contactar a Alexander pero éste no respondía a las llamadas que le enviaban.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber si está bien? Es un maldito Europeo del Este, de seguro fue a reunirse con los de su...Iba a decir la Tía Ruth, pero Rita ya estaba harta de toda esa falta de respeto en su casa.

\- Las chicas, Lincoln y mi marido tienen razón al respecto de ti: Eres una porquería y encima tengo que visitarte para oír tus quejas todo el tiempo, con Alexander no le diste un solo momento de paz y de seguro les contaste a todos los parientes de aquí tus mentiras, ¡dime, ¿tanto lo odias?! ¡ÉL PERDIÓ A TODA SU FAMILIA, MALDITA SEA!. ¡QUIERO QUE SE LARGUEN TODOS DE MI CASA, PERO PRIMERO ENCONTRAREMOS A ALEXANDER Y LE OFRECERÁN UNA DISCULPA!. Estalló Rita con toda su furia por los dichos de su propia hermana.

\- ¡Esa es la Rita con la que me casé!. Se mostró maravillado el Señor Loud, quien abrazó a su esposa por la cintura.

\- Vamos, andando. Pidió Lori y se subieron a la Van de la familia, los otros familiares lo hicieron desde sus respectivos coches.

* * *

Alexander no daba abasto por lo que había acontecido, había prometido no enojarse pero lo hizo, ellos le faltaron el respeto a su familia, a sus seres queridos muertos en los Años 90, ¿él qué podía hacer?. Nada, simplemente defender lo suyo.

Iba caminando, dejando de lado las calles y se internaba en el Parque de la Ciudad, donde estaba todo cubierto por la nieve y el lago se había congelado, allí había visto a tantas familias juntas y ninguna estaba triste, no había llanto ni nada, nadie estaba sufriendo. Él estaba solo ahora, pero por su culpa y por la de los parientes de la Familia Loud.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿Quién soy?. [Se miraba en el hielo de lago congelado] _¡Tú eres el "Príncipe Scarlet", el Emperador del Este, el Guardián del Europa Oriental, esa persona que tú forjaste, ¿por qué quieres dudar de tu posición?_. Le hablaba su reflejo.

\- Mis Medallas, mis Condecoraciones, mi vida que yo reconstruí a través de las cenizas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me arruinaron, me hicieron enfadar, yo tenía que hacerlo, estaban dañando a mi familia...mi familia...mi hogar...mi Amada Sarajevo. Dijo, mientras que veía en una especie de "ilusión" su hogar como lo había sido en los tiempos previos a la Guerra de los Balcanes.

Todo se desvaneció y mostró ahora un paisaje triste y destruido, desolado y lleno de muerte, pero luego cambió al de la vida normal, reconstruida gracias a la Campaña de Europa del Este.

\- La gente ya no está sufriendo, las etnias ya no son perseguidas, los niños ya no tienen hambre, no dolor, ni tampoco sufren de enfermedades o no tienen hogar. Yo les devolví la felicidad a mi pueblo, soy su Emperador, soy su Salvación. Aunque mi corazón sea oscuro y haya dejado una estela de muerte y destrucción por USA y las otras Potencias, yo les devolví el color y la esperanza a mi pueblo. Ya no hay dolor ni sufrimiento, ni tampoco pobreza, hay Futuro...Ellos siempre buscaron a un Ivanisevic que les diera vida y siempre eramos nosotros los elegidos. Yo soy su Emperador, ellos me necesitan. Decía tantas veces y esos recuerdos, el dolor acumulado le traían recuerdos de su familia.

Aún los podía ver en la foto que tenía en su reloj antiguo, toda la presión que sentía y las ganas de llorar, podía recodar el día en el que liberó la Europa del Este, en especial los campos de refugiados, abandonados por la ONU, fue ahí donde él lloró al ver a su gente tan mal cuidada, tan mal alimentada...Lágrimas, sí Lágrimas de él caían al suelo y empapaban la banca donde estaba sentado.

* * *

La Familia Loud lo estaba buscando por las calles del Centro de la Ciudad de Royal Woods, pero nada, mientras que Lori iba con Bobby, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, Leni había decidido ir con las demás de sus hermanas en la Van familiar.

\- Iré a pie, así cubro más terreno. Dijo ella.

\- Ten cuidado y avísanos si lo ves. Pidieron sus padres.

\- Lo haré. Respondió ella y se dirigió hacia los parques, sitios donde Alexander solía ir allí.

* * *

\- _"¿En dónde estás, Mi Amado Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Por qué mis familiares son así? Dios, qué horribles que son, me alegra de que mama los haya puesto en su lugar. Solo espero que Alexander no se haya ido de aquí"_ Pensaba Leni, mientras que caminaba por el Parque de Royal Woods.

Tardaba en encontrarlo, lo buscaba por cada zona, hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar una voz familiar.

\- Porque no importa que suceda en este show que llamamos "vida", solo podemos continuar actuando. Dijo aquella frase.

\- ¡Es él, Alex, Alex!. [Gritó ella, quien se dirigió hacia él y podía ver que donde estaba sentado, el banco estaba empapado de un líquido color escarlata] ¡Alex, ¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Quién te...?!. Preguntó ella y al girarlo vio sus ojos llorando lágrimas color Escarlata.

\- No soy Humano, Leni, aunque lo parezca, aunque tenga corazón, alma, no lo soy en toda la palabra. Le dijo él, pero la muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando por todo el dolor que sus parientes le habían hecho a su novio.

\- ¡No me importa lo que ellos digan, no me interesa nada, yo solo quiero ser feliz con alguien que me ame, aunque no seas Humano al 100%, yo quiero estar contigo! ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO DE TI!. Pidió ella, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

(Música Talk, Coldplay)

Sentía todos esos recuerdos, los abrazos, las reuniones de su familia, las historias que contaban de sus antepasados y de lo que podrían llegar a ser en el Futuro. Ahora, en los brazos de Leni, a pesar de las lágrimas, él sentía esa misma calidez tan familiar.

\- ¡Mama, Papa, Moja porodica, ja sam ih nedostaje! ["¡Mama, Papa, mi familia, los extraño"! en Bosnio]. Lloró él en ese momento tan duro.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, los extrañas, ellos eran tu familia, te amaban, te querían, pero nunca te dejaron de lado! ¡Nunca!. Dijo Leni, mientras que lloraban con él juntos.

(Música Fix You, Coldplay)

Alexander miró hacia el Cielo, hacia las Estrellas.

\- La Estrella de San Vladimir. Señaló Leni.

\- Las Luces, las Luces. Remarcó Alexander.

\- _"Las Luces te guiarán a casa y pondrán en marcha tus huesos. Y yo te repararé"_. Recitó Leni aquella parte de la canción, sonriendo y sin dejar que Alexander ni ella se soltaran del abrazo.

\- Esas mismas Luces guiaron a mi pueblo al Futuro. Dijo el joven.

\- Ese Futuro eres tú, ellos siempre estarán agradecidos de ti, tú eres su Emperador, el "Príncipe Scarlet" y tu familia siempre estará orgullosa de ti. Dio Leni aquel impulso final hacia la recuperación.

(Música Hitomi wa Ikusen no Mado ("Un pedazo de Sol"), del anime y manga BT´X)

Alexander no quería soltarla por nada, recordaba aquel sitio, el lugar donde Adam había jugado con los sentimientos de Leni, al recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, pero se calmaba, ahora estaba totalmente recuperado, su mente estaba tranquila y era como estar en las manos de un Ángel.

\- En todos nosotros hay un pequeño fragmento de Sol, el cual crece con nuestra valentía y honor, incluso en las personas que perdieron todo. Esto lo llevará hacia el Futuro y un mejor modo de vida. Dijo Len en aquella frase llena de realidad y certeza.

\- Sí...es verdad. Respondió Alexander, mientras que iban regresando con la familia, la cual estaba esperando en la Van, justo en la entrada al Parque de Royal Woods y en donde ya estaban reunidos los demás integrantes de la misma.

Justo antes de subirse, toda la familia Loud le dio un fuerte abrazo, quien a pesar de las "Lágrimas Escarlata", no pensaron soltarlo por ningún momento.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya pasó el mal momento. Alex, nos diste un gran susto pero nos alegra de que estés bien. Ahora, familia, volvamos a casa, ¡¿Quién quiere malvaviscos?! . Preguntó el Señor Loud con Rita.

Inmediatamente estallaron los gritos de emoción.

Justo antes de subir, Alexander vio a alguien desconocido desde el interior del Parque: Un joven adulto con un poco de barba, vestía un smoking arrugado y sombrero de copa, el cual le sonreía de forma misteriosa.

\- _"Muy pronto, muy pronto tú serás el que porte la Armadura Sapuris mía...Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celestial del Liderazgo. Lo he visto y tú eres el candidato perfecto para que la lleve"._ Dijo aquel joven, mientras que desaparecía.

Éste desapareció del Parque.

\- ¿Alexander? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Rita.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Vamos. Pidió el joven y se fueron de allí con rumbo a la Casa Loud después de toda una noche de mucha tensión y suspenso.

En el viaje hacia allí, Leni y Alexander se quedaron dormidos y abrazos el uno con el otro.

* * *

 **La última parte, la de aquel Espectro, es otro guiño a mi futura propia Saga de Saint Simpsons, la cual tiene título pendiente y seguí una sugerencia de lady-saintiasailor de que Alexander lleve la Armadura de Yoüma de Mefistófeles :). Vengo a avisarles que ya solo quedarán dos-tres capítulos más junto con el epílogo y termina esta historia, ya que debo terminar otras que quedaron muy atrás :(, por desgracia.**

 **Pero bueno, saludos para mmunocan, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor, Julex93 y FreedomGundam96 :D. Cuídense y que tengan una excelente semana para todos ustedes.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Hora del Baile (Parte I) Después de lo que pasó en la reunión familiar, sumada a la fuga de Alexander hacia las calles de Royal Woods, en donde fue hallado por Leni y tras esto, volvieron a la casa para recuperarse de lo ocurrido.

\- Bien, chicos, hemos llegado. Les llamó el Señor Loud, el cual había cambiado de piloto con Lori y ahora era él quien tenía el control de la van, la cual fue estacionada en la entrada al garage.

Afuera estaban los parientes de la Familia Loud, los cuales no estaban para nada contentos del regreso de Alexander a la casa, pero sabían que si decían algo en contra del invitado, Rita los expulsaría para siempre.

Lo vieron bajar con Leni, a pesar de haber estado bastante dormido, a pesar de las lágrimas, él se había recuperado pero no les dirigió la mirada a los parientes, los cuales lo odiaban con todo su ser.

\- Mama, ¿por qué tiene sangre en los ojos?. Preguntó uno de los primos.

\- Ignóralo, de seguro tuvo algo que ver. Dijo su madre con un tono de desprecio.

\- ¿Así que volvió ese malnacido? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo, "Príncipe Scarlet"? ¿Estuvo llorando? Jajaja. Preguntó Joseph, Alexander lo aguantó más y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se le fuera todo el aire y se agarrara con fuerza dicha parte.

\- Los Soldados del Reich dicen que cuando hay una escoria que le falta el respeto a un Oficial, a esa porquería se la lleva a "reeducarse". Ojo conmigo. Le advirtió el peli plata, mientras que iba entrando en la casa.

Acto seguido, cuando terminaron de ver su marcha hacia el interior, Rita y su marido cerraron la puerta, pidiendo a Lori que se quedara con los chicos, los que también permanecieron allí fueron el Abuelo Loud junto con los McBride y los Santiago, el resto tuvo que aguardar afuera.

\- Rita, ¿podemos entrar?. Preguntó Ruth, pero la rubia ya habia tenido más que suficiente con lo ocurrido, su propia hermana era la culpable de semejante escándalo y vergüenza en su casa, así que le apuntó hacia su auto, en señal de que se largara de allí.

\- Fuera. Ordenó ella, totalmente furiosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer esto!. Pidió Laura, haciendo un intento de que entrara en razón.

\- Ya la escucharon, fuera de aquí. No pienso repetirlo. Les ordenó el Señor Loud.

\- ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza, Rita?! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que ese maldito regrese a tu hogar después de lo que hizo?!. Preguntó Ruth, pero ya era suficiente.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué tenemos que ver? Él vino para estar aquí unos días y fue una gran ayuda para todos nosotros, ¿tú alguna vez has llamado a tus sobrinos? ¿Acaso sabes de que Lori ya está de novio y ya tiene permiso de conducir? ¿Te acuerdas de los cumpleaños de Leni o Lola y Lana? ¿Estuviste en alguno de los partidos de Lynn en donde salían campeones?. Estas preguntas van para ustedes, Joseph, Laura, todos ustedes me dan asco, no vinieron más que para arruinar una noche tranquila. ¿Acaso estuvieron en los conciertos de Luna o en los desfiles de belleza de Lola? ¡No! ¡Jamás estuvieron en ninguna de estas actividades o encuentros! ¡Solo estuvieron como desaparecidos toda su vida y ahora, porque tenemos a alguien que incluso es como parte de nuestra familia, ustedes lo tratan como una basura! Así que, para evitar que esto no termine en una pelea callejera, voy a ordenarles de que se larguen, pero ahora. Les dijo Rita, totalmente molesta con los invitados, los cuales no tuvieron más opción que irse.

\- ¿Puedo tirarle una piedra de más a Alexander?. Preguntó otro de los hijos de Joseph y Laura, pero ya el matrimonio Loud lo miró con mucha furia.

\- Un día vas a entender que no deberías haber confiado en él, Rita. Le dijo Ruth.

\- ¡Fuera! No los quiero volver a ver nunca más, fuera de mi casa. A ustedes no les importa ni siquiera la salud de papa, ustedes son lo peor de lo peor. ¡Ahora fuera de aquí o llamaré a Alexander para que los arroje en algún Portal!. Exclamó la rubia y todos se terminaron por ir.

* * *

Desde la sala de estar, Lori había visto todo lo que ocurría y cerró la cortina.

\- Wow, literalmente, nunca había visto a mama tan enfadada. Tuvo que reconocer la rubia sobre el carácter explosivo de su madre.

\- Jajaja, papa también, tenías que verlo, casi le estallaba una vena de la cabeza. Agregó Lynn, mientras que mostraba respeto hacia sus padres.

Por su parte, Alexander se encontraba pensativo en el sillón, a su lado se encontraba Leni, quien le sostenía de la mano y estaba abrazado a él.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo?. Le preguntó Albert Loud al joven de cabellos color plata.

\- Sí, es solo que...[Iba a decir Alexander, pero volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos] _"¿Quién habrá sido ese joven? Me dijo que yo "sería su sucesor en portar la Armadura de Mefistófeles. Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celestial del Liderazgo. ¿Qué clase de truco es esto? Pero bueno, no importa, pronto lo sabré". Ahora debo preocuparme por lo de Leni, su baile es dentro de poco tiempo"_. Pronto el joven dejó esa nube de pensamientos y decidió hablar.

\- Ale, ¿te pasó algo? ¿te sientes bien?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Tranquilos, estoy bien. Me iré a dormir, voy a necesitarlo. Cuídense, chicos. Se despidió el joven, tras decirles que todo estaba bien y tras despedirse de los presentes, subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de huéspedes donde se alojaba.

* * *

Mientras que Alexander se fue a dormir, Leni miraba con ansiedad su calendario: Estaban a pocos días del "Baile de San Valentín", así que ella se fue preparando para terminar los diseños de sus vestidos y de la elección por más perfecto e ideal para ella. Había toda una sensación de emoción en ella, por fin las cosas iban viento a favor de la rubia Loud, después de lo ocurrido con Adam semanas atrás y ahora con lo de la reunión que terminó en desastre, la muchacha ahora se encontraba radiante de energía y esperaba a que llegara pronto el día señalado para estrenar su vestido e ir al encuentro con su amado Alexander.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y la tensión surgida en la cena familiar terminó, ya nadie quería acordarse de aquel incidente, por lo cual dejaron de mantener contacto con Ruth y los demás hasta que comprendieran de lo que habían hecho sobre el invitado en la Casa Loud fue una muy mala forma de mostrarse ante alguien que había vivido su vida como si fuera el Infierno.

Por su parte, Leni ya estaba lista para su gran momento.

\- ¿Lista, Leni?. Preguntó Lori, quien entró en la habitación para ver a su hermana, ya que estaban haciendo un ensayo para cuando llegara la noche tan esperada para ella.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y su hermana mayor le hizo la seña de que saliera, ya que Alexander la estaba esperando afuera de la habitación.

\- ¿Te sientes segura, Leni?. Preguntó el peli plata, mientras que la muchacha tomaba su mano y respondía.

\- Sí, completamente. Asintió ella y se dirigieron al descanso de las escaleras en la planta alta.

* * *

\- Querido, ¿tienes lista la cámara filmadora?. Preguntó Rita a su esposo.

\- Claro que sí y con la batería al máximo. Respondió el Señor Lynn, mientras que la encendía y comenzaban a filmar ese gran momento.

\- Aquí vienen, todos guarden silencio. Pidió Lincoln y desde las escaleras vieron a Leni con Alexander bajar los peldaños durante ese ensayo.

El vestido de Leni era perfecto: De color verde esmeralda con unos bordes plateados y lentejuelas azules y doradas que brillaban como las Piedras Preciosas de una Corona Imperial. Éstas emanaban una intensa luz brillante y hacían que todos, incluyendo Lola, quedaron hipnotizados por ese juego de luces y colores. Sumado al vestido, también llevaba unos zapatos de tacón color negros como la propia noche y por último, un bello collar de perlas que el propio Alexander le había regalado, sin que nadie se enterara, ya que era una sorpresa para su preciosa rubia Loud.

\- Ohhh, Leni, mi pequeña niña, cuánto has crecido. Dios, tu primer baile, primero fue Lori y ahora es tu turno. No puedo...no puedo expresarme, es toda una carga de emociones dentro de mí...Disculpa, pero te diré esto: Te ves hermosa y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, tus hermanas y hermano. Nunca vamos a permitir que hallan separatismos en esta familia, eso nunca. Ahora, discúlpame que...¡creo que voy a llorar de la emoción!. Le dio su padre aquellas palabras llenas de Fe y Esperanza, mientras que estallaba en llanto y tomaba un pañuelo de sus bolsillos.

\- Siempre estaremos orgullosa de ti, Leni, para toda la vida. Le prometió su madre, mientras que ella se quedaba ruborizada y de ahí permanecía con Alexander para la foto del Anuario.

* * *

Esto era una prueba, ya que el verdadero baile estaba por comenzar y marcaría un gran momento en la vida de ambos jóvenes, tanto de la rubia Loud como del peli plata.

* * *

 **Y el baile va a comenzar, ¿Qué pasará allí? Eso está por verse en el capítulo que viene. Vengo a anunciarles que estos son los últimos capítulos de "Mis días en Royal Woods", iré terminando el resto más tarde.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor, mmunocan y Julex83 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un excelente día Martes para todos ustedes.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Hora del Baile (Parte II) Faltaban pocos días para el gran baile en el que Leni y Alexander irían, ya la rubia Loud tenía a su pareja, solo faltaban un par de cosas de suma importancia, en especial la comida y el transporte que llevaría la familia a la escuela aquella noche, para eso el Teniente del Este había acompañado a Rita al Centro Comercial de Royal Woods para conseguir los últimos elementos para la fiesta.

\- Es un gusto que me acompañarás, Alexander, justo mi marido está en el trabajo y no podía venir, así que tú me das una mano. Le agradeció la rubia, mientras que iban recorriendo el lugar.

\- No es nada, Señorita Loud. Usted sabe que nunca dejo a nadie. Respondió el peli plata, quien estaba cargando con unas bolsas, habiendo salido de la tienda de modas, Rita se había comprado un bello vestido color ámbar que deseaba tanto y finalmente había podido conseguirlo junto con unos preciosos zapatos de tacón negros y una pequeña hebilla plateada.

\- No me trates de "Usted", eres parte de esta familia, nada de formalismos, Alex. Le animó la rubia a que le siguiera el paso y no fuera tan estructurado.

\- Sí, lo sé, es que...Iba a decir el joven, cuando en aquel momento, se quedó helado al ver en una de las meses de un pequeño bar, se encontró con aquella persona que había visto la noche en la que había llorado "Lágrimas Escarlata". Sintió que su cuerpo se helaba, como si estuviera en una especie de Invierno Eterno y en donde nadie más podía oír sus gritos, los cuales eran desesperados y de ayuda ante un misterioso rival desconocido.

Desde el bar, aquel misterioso joven tenía un cigarrillo listo para encenderlo y le ponía azúcar a su té que tenía servido.

\- _"Pronto llegará el momento, solo espera. Tú serás mi Sucesor, Alexander de Mefistófeles"._ Le dijo aquel muchacho, sin decirlo oralmente, sino a través de sus pensamientos, los cuales eran oídos por el peli plata.

Justo en aquel momento, Rita lo movió a Alexander, quien salió de su trance.

\- ¿Alex? ¿Alex? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?. Preguntó la rubia al joven.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber el peli plata, al ver que ya no estaba más ese personaje sentado en aquella silla.

\- Te quedaste pensativo, ¿viste algo?. Volvió a preguntarle Rita, quien estaba preocupada.

\- No...no, nada, no pasó nada, hay que seguir. Pidió Alexander y continuaron con el paseo.

* * *

En la Segunda Planta, mientras que continuaban con las compras, aquella aparición le llamaba la atención a Alexander, ya que nunca había visto a esa persona, quería saber quién era, qué era lo que quería y demás, pero no tenía ninguna relación con aquella persona, la cual solo él podía ver.

\- Será mejor que tomemos un descanso, Dios, estoy exhausta. Dijo Rita, mientras que se detenían en un café y se sentaban en una mesa que daba a todo el Centro Comercial.

Ella se pidió un café con crema, mientras que Alexander pidió un té con limón. Mientras que esperaban, Rita no podía dejar de pensar en lo que perturbaba tanto al joven de cabellos plateados.

\- ¿Nervioso por el baile?. Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Eh? No, no, para nada. Respondió Alexander, quien miró hacia abajo y allí estaba ese muchacho de nuevo.

\- Un café con crema para la Señorita y para el Oficial, un té con limón. Apareció el mozo con los pedidos.

Mientras que tomaban, Rita sentía que algo le preocupaba al invitado, se lo veía bastante callado y miraba varias veces hacia abajo, para el Segundo Piso y se asustaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, Alex? Ya es preocupante que veas tantas veces abajo, ¿hay algo que te asusta?. Preguntó la rubia.

\- No sé si me creerás, pero...siento que alguien me está observando y solo yo puedo verlo. Respondió el muchacho, dándole otro sorbo a su té.

\- Bueno...emmm, puede ser que estés cansado, estos días has estado de aquí para allá por el baile que tendrás con Leni. Buscó ella una respuesta que calmara al muchacho.

\- Sí, puede ser cierto lo que digas. Sí, es eso, debería dormir más tranquilo en las noches. Alegó el joven, causando que la rubia se riera y continuaron con la conversación..

En aquel momento, Rita sacó su celular, donde tenía guardadas unas fotos que quería enseñarle a Alexander. Al ir a la "Galería de fotos", pudo ver los bocetos de Leni y él, los deseos de ella al tenerlo cerca y retratarlo.

\- Leni tiene un gran corazón, incluso te ve como si fueras un Ángel para ella. Dijo Rita, mostrando aquellas imágenes, cada una representaba al joven y a la rubia mayor de la familia.

Uno de aquellos dibujos él estaba vestido con un abrigo largo y de color negro, con espaldares de plata, botas y pantalones negros junto con sus largos cabellos blanco-plateados, una espada y un Ala de Ángel, mientras que Leni lo abrazaba y podía sentir ese sentimiento llamado "Amor".

\- _"Mi Ángel Unialado"._ Leyó Rita aquel título.

\- Jejeje, para ella soy estas personas, para mis enemigos soy el Ángel de la Muerte y para los parientes de ustedes me ponen como si yo fuera Lucifer. Se lamentó el joven en la última parte.

\- No le hagas caso a la loca de mi hermana o a los demás, tú no eres así, a pesar de las ideologías, eres parte de esta familia y ellos jamás se preocuparon por nosotros ni por mi papa, Albert Loud. Jamás, solo vinieron para molestar y arruinar una tranquila noche en la que podríamos haber salido todos en familia. Le tranquilizó la rubia.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Leni...?. Preguntó y Rita respondió.

\- Tú eres su héroe, su Ángel. ¿Sabes? Nunca confíe en ese Adam, jamás venía a casa, mi marido ya dudaba de él, además de que cuando vio a Leni hornear aquel pastel de ciruelas y frambuesas tan tarde, Dios, para que luego la tratara como una basura. Pero lo resumo de una: Hiciste bien en darle una paliza, se lo merecía y si yo estuviera allí también, se la volvería a dar para que aprenda. Le felicitó Rita por aquella vez que defendió a Leni.

\- No puedo soportar ver llorar a una mujer, se me rompe el corazón, me trae recuerdos a la "Guerra Nacionalista", cuando asaltamos Riad, la Capital de Arabia Saudita, la gran cantidad de mujeres sirias e iraquies secuestradas por esos malditos, los patrocinadores del terrorismo, ese día los Soldados dijeron haber visto en mí un aura de pura maldad cuando ordené fusilar a todos los militares capturados y lo mismo a esos millonarios bastardos. Ese día Riad ardió en llamas, viéndose el fuego y el humo hasta Afganistán. Dijo Alexander, remarcando aquellos hechos de la guerra y el por qué no toleraba ver a las mujeres llorar.

\- Fue duro, lo entiendo, se lo merecían, al igual que nuestro gobierno. Alegó Rita, tomando una vez más de su café.

\- Riad quedó destruida hasta los cimientos, luego fuimos por Bahrein, Qatar, Israel y Turquía, les hicimos sentir el terror en carne propia. Por eso me temen cuando escuchan mi "Título Imperial": El "Emperador del Este". Siguió contando Alexander.

\- Jajaja, te entiendo, pero bueno, será mejor ir terminando aquí, ya que hay que volver a casa. Pidió Rita, mientras que iban terminando de descansar y continuaban con las compras.

* * *

Después de todo ese día de compras, partieron de regreso a la Casa Loud, donde las hermanas y Lincoln ayudaron a depositar lo comprado y de ahí descansaron un buen rato.

Para Alexander era raro todas esas apariciones del joven que decía que sería su heredero, el Portador de su Armadura, pero decidió no darle importancia, él estaba concentrado en el baile que tendría con Leni, ya no podía aguantar más la emoción.

* * *

Y llegó, finalmente ese día llegó para toda la Familia Loud: La noche del "Baile del Día de San Valentín". El Señor Lynn Loud tenía la cámara lista, mientras que filmaba a su hija mayor salir de su habitación con aquel vestido y esperaba en el descanso de la escalera a su amada pareja.

\- Awww, el baile de Leni me trae tantos recuerdos. Dijo Rita, mientras que su marido la abrazaba.

Y allí llegó Alexander, quien venía con el uniforme de las SS, tomó delicadamente las manos de la chica y sonriéndole, ambos bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la Van que los llevaría a la mejor noche de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Capítulo que viene, la última parte de esta trilogía :D, y ya estamos cerca del final, el epílogo faltará solo un capítulo o dos más después del baile. Espero que lo disfruten y les mando fuertes abrazos y saludos para FreedomGundam96, Julex83, lady-saintiasailor y mmunocan :D.**

 **Que tengan un día Jueves.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Hora del Baile (Parte III) Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido que ella había diseñado y creado junto con aquellos zapatos negros de tacón, esa sonrisa tan cálida y tierna que emanaba su personalidad y tomada de la mano de Alexander, al pie de las escaleras, mientras que el Señor Lynn Loud preparaba la cámara de fotos y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar de la emoción, Rita ya estaba con los ojos humedecidos por aquel gran día que tanto habían esperado todos ellos.

\- Luces preciosa esta noche, Leni. Le dijo Alexander, mientras que le tomaba de las manos con tanta suavidad y ella se sonrojaba.

\- Gracias, Mi Ángel de la Muerte. Agradeció ella, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del joven peli plata.

\- Muy bien, chicos, una sonrisa, por favor. ¡Eso es!. Pidió el Señor Loud y tomó la fotografía.

Acto seguido, mientras que salían hacia la van, donde estaban esperando los demás hermanos, los cuales comenzaron a aplaudirle a su hermana y al invitado de honor de la Casa Loud.

\- Felicitaciones, Leni. Le dijo Lori, quien compartió un fuerte abrazo con su hermana.

\- Gracias, Lori. Agradeció la rubia, quien intentaba no llorar de la emoción.

\- Mucha suerte esta noche, Leni. Le deseó Lincoln, quien le había hecho una corona de flores con la ayuda de Lucy, quien había escogido los colores negros y amarillos, representando a la rubia y al Teniente del Este.

\- Awwww, esto es lo más dulce del Mundo, gracias, hermanito, Lucy. Agradeció la chica, quien compartió un abrazo con ellos.

\- De nada. Respondieron Lincoln y Lucy.

Luna fue con Luan para abrirles la puerta y ambos ingresaron en el interior de la van, sentándose en el sitio que les había reservado y creado Lisa para ella. Para Leni se sentía como Cenicienta yendo al Baile del Príncipe, todo ese malestar que había tenido por culpa de Adam, ahora las cosas iban mejorando, no quería despertar, porque para ella todo era un sueño.

\- ¿Nerviosa, Mein Fraudelein?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- No, para nada, estoy emocionada. Dijo ella como respuesta, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, mientras que se dirigían hacia la escuela.

* * *

Llegaron hasta aquel edificio, donde se podía sentir la música y las parejas que se hallaban en la entrada, pero cuando vieron a la van de la Familia Loud, de allí se acercaron para presenciar a la chica rubia y a la persona que lo acompañaba.

\- ¿A quién escogió Leni?. Preguntó una de las chicas.

\- Dicen que Adam jugó con ella. Agregó otra.

\- ¡Sí, lo escuché! Ese gusano, menos mal que alguien le dio su merecido. Yo también le hubiera dado una buena dosis de puños en su cara de idiota. Relató otra de las amigas de la chica.

\- Shh, paren, miren. Señaló uno de los chicos y del coche salió un joven de cabellos color blanco-plateados y ojos rojos, vestía el uniforme negro de las SS junto con las medallas que llevaba consigo.

Aquel muchacho le abrió la puerta a Leni, quien tomó su mano delicadamente, siendo ayudada al bajar, como si fuera de la Realeza de Europa: Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido diseñado por ella misma y con esos zapatos negros y de tacón. La propia Luna le daba de lleno a las lentejuelas plateadas que había añadido como detalles a aquellas prendas, sumando al acompañante que iba con ella. Acto seguido, ambos cruzaron junto con la Familia Loud hacia el interior de la escuela, hacia el gimnasio donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile.

\- ¿Quién es ese chico?. Preguntó con sorpresa John, uno de los compañeros de la clase de Leni.

\- Creo que es el que le dio la paliza de su vida a Adama, jajaja, un genio. Añadió el amigo del primero, mientras que veían a la Familia Loud ingresar en el edificio.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? Siento haberlo visto y escuchado por todas partes. Deseaba saber John sobre aquel personaje que había llegado hasta allí.

\- Creo que es un pariente de ellos. Dijo otro de los jóvenes, pero se terminó ganando un golpe en la cabeza por semejante respuesta tan hueca.

\- Ese no es un pariente de los Loud, Simon: ¡Ese chico de ahí es Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, Teniente Primero de las SS del Reich en Londres, el "Príncipe Scarlet" y más que nada, el "Emperador del Este"!. Resaltó el amigo de ellos sobre los "Títulos Imperiales" que tenía el peli plata.

\- Ohh, pero, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?. Quiso saber Simon y eso irritó muchísimo a sus compañeros.

\- Es la pareja de Leni. Respondió Jessica, quien estaba viendo en su celular las fotos que mandaban los chicos desde adentro del gimnasio.

\- ¿Leni sale con un Nazi? Vaya, no digo que sea malo él, pero...me da escalofríos. Mencionó John al respecto.

\- Sí, pero a la vez fue el único que la defendió cuando el cerdo de Adam la engañó, menos mal que se cambió de escuela esa rata, porque yo también le iba a partir un palo por la cabeza hueca que tiene. Bramó Jessica, recordando con furia lo que había sucedido en el Parque de Royal Woods.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, sufrió bastante. Se lamentó Alicia, mientras iban entrando en la edificación, donde ya estaba por comenzar el baile en la "Escuela Royal Woods" y en donde las actividades más importantes junto con la coronación de la "Reina y Rey del Baile" era una de las más importantes de todas.

* * *

En el interior del gimnasio, los compañeros de Leni no paraban de observar a la pareja que tenía ella: ¿Cómo era posible? Ella hablaba mucho sobre Adam, pero al enterarse de que él la usó, jamás había visitado a su familia y siempre le mentía. Ahora estaba con aquel muchacho de cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos color rojo escarlata.

\- _Qué emoción, ¡Dios, esto es lo mejor, muchas gracias, Alex!_. Le agradeció ella, quien no se soltó para nada.

\- _No es nada, Princesa Mía. Todo por ti._ Respondió el muchacho y se dispuso a besarla, pero en aquel momento, llegó uno de los fotógrafos.

\- ¡Chicos, por favor, miren a la cámara!. Pidió aquel joven.

\- Sonríe, Alex. Pidió la rubia.

¿Sonreír? ¿Era posible para él? Jamás sonreía, era muy raro verlo hacerlo. Una sonrisa jamás se había dibujado en Alexander desde el día que perdió a su familia en la "Guerra de los Balcanes" pero ahora, estando con Leni, se sentía...¿cómo decirlo?...Nuevo, recuperado y con los fantasmas del Pasado calmados, miró hacia la cámara con su chica y mostró una bella sonrisa que había permanecido oculta por mucho tiempo.

Pronto, el flash de la cámara tomó la foto y quedaron los dos grabados en aquella imagen, mientras que la fiesta continuaba.

\- ¿Lo hice bien?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- Sí, muy bien te salió. Dijo Leni, mientras que iban con la familia y los amigos para disfrutar aquella noche.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho si es corto este capítulo, pero he estado ocupado, la parte 4 (IV) será más larga y luego veremos el epílogo :3.**

 *** Julex93: Gracias por los reviews, amigo y discúlpame por el anterior capítulo me equivoqué de número tuyo. XD, no sé por qué puse 83, error mío, te pido disculpas por esa confusión y con respecto a aquel joven que Alexander vio, lo veremos en la parte 4 :3.**

 **Saludos también para FreedomGundam96, mmunocan, Fipe2, Guest y lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen Lunes y también un buen comienzo de Otoño.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Hora del Baile (Parte IV) Era un sueño, ¿lo era? ¿estaba soñando? ¿estaba viviendo aquel momento?. Sentía como si el Mundo se le hubiera detenido y él quedaba flotando en el medio, podía sentir las cálidas manos de Leni, suaves, como si pudiera tocar un colchón o una almohada de algodón. ¿Qué era lo que sentía dentro suyo? ¿Nervios, emoción, felicidad?.

Sí, era todo un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones, las cuales estaban chocando una contra la otra, como si se trataran de dos frentes de tormenta, aire frío contra aire cálido, los cuales daban como resultado la explosión de lluvia y el alivio después de una ola de calor.

\- _¿Quién es ese chico? Se me hace familiar._ Quiso saber una de las amigas de Luna, Tabby, la cual estaba con su pareja, Liam, uno de los amigos de Lincoln.

\- _He oído de él, es una Leyenda en la Europa del Este, es un Emperador._ Respondió otra chica, una gótica amiga de Lucy, su nombre era Haiku y estaba con Clyde McBride.

\- _Y yo soy amigo de él también y sí, es un Emperador: Alexander I El Inmortal, también lo conocen como el "Príncipe Escarlata" por sus ojos._ Mencionó el moreno sobre los "Títulos Imperiales" que tenía Alexander.

\- _No solo es un Emperador, también guarda un gran poder en su interior, sus enemigos lo llaman el "Ángel de la Muerte", he oído también que muchos se han suicidado antes de que entablaran combate contra él. Se dice que es como un "Espectro", uno que vivió lo peor de la "Guerra de los Balcanes" en los Años 90, bailó con la Muerte y descendió a los Infiernos para luego renacer como el "Ave Fénix". Eso es lo que dicen también sobre él._ Añadió Liam, el cual se acercaba a Clyde y los demás amigos de Lincoln, los cuales junto con sus parejas intentaban obtener la mayor información posible.

Pero en medio de todas esas charlas y discusiones sorbe el peli plata, una misteriosa figura se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas, observando a todos.

\- _"Allí está mi Sucesor. Yo, Yoüma de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo, haré la entrega de mi Armadura a Alexander para que me suceda en el poder"._ Pensó aquel personaje, el cual era visto solo por el Teniente del Este.

* * *

Y allí estaba Alexander, ante la mirada de todos aquellos estudiantes de la Escuela de Royal Woods, no le importaba si estaba en la mira de la gente, lo que deseaba era disfrutar esa noche con la persona que más amaba: Leni Loud.

Sí, aquella noche iba a ser para el recuerdo de todos.

\- ¿Nunca viviste algo así, Alex?. Preguntó la rubia, quien no se separaba en ningún momento de él.

\- No, jamás. Salvo los desfiles militares y las condecoraciones; pero de esto nunca. Respondió el joven, quien se integraba a la fiesta.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó la voz del DJ, el cual llamaba a todas las parejas porque iba a comenzar el baile.

\- _Damas y Caballeros, sean bienvenidos al "Baile del Día de San Valentín" y para esta fría y nevada noche en Royal Woods, vamos a encender el fuego de la fiesta para descongelar este iceberg que nos castiga._ Anunció aquel joven de cabellos rubios y lentes oscuros con forma de Estrellas.

Y con aquel llamado, comenzó la música y las parejas partían hacia la pista del baile.

(Música Será, Las Pelotas)

Alexander tomó la mano de Leni, la chica estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate, era la emoción de estar con él, un sentimiento perdido por culpa de las traiciones y el falso amor. Así que se dirigieron hacia la pista, mientras que comenzaba a sonar aquella canción argentina, un tema romántico para un día tan especial para ese.

Yo no se todavía

lo que me hiciste sentir

es como la fiebre cuando quema

Si la nube que arrastras

llegará a un sitio final

¿cuanto tiempo guardas un secreto?.

Las parejas los miraban, ellos eran el foco de atención, la portada de aquella revista que tenía a los famosos, a pesar de que Alexander lo era, no toleraba que lo idolatran como si fuera un Dios, él no lo era, a pesar de ser considerado un Emperador. No soportaba esa fama ciega que provocaba un alterno Yo, pero a al vez era algo que le llamaba su atención.

\- ¿Leni?. Preguntó Alexander al verla un poco nerviosa, ya que no se dirigía hacia la pista con su pareja.

\- No, no sé, tengo miedo. ¿Y si se burlan de mí?. Preguntó ella.

\- Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada, tú y yo estamos solos, imagínatelo. Nadie se burlará de ti. Le prometió el peli blanco-plateado, haciendo sonreír a la chica y se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio.

Será por ti

será por mi

será por todo lo que fuimos

hasta el amanecer.

La llevó hasta la pista, sus miedos iban desapareciendo, ya que Alexander le transmitía una calma al mirarla a los ojos, una sensación de seguridad y estabilidad. Y pronto llegaron hasta allí, donde rodeados de las parejas, el muchacho posó sus manos en los hombros de ella y la rubia hizo lo mismo, mientras que la canción iba llegando hacia su parte central.

Desde el monte que abrazo

caminos sin explorar

¿calmará la lluvia este desierto?.

\- Alex...Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos y las mejillas de la rubia se ruborizaron por completo, nunca había visto al invitado de la Casa Loud bailar, jamás, bailaba tan bien, ¿acaso lo ocultaba por miedo?. No, no era solo, él siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas desde que había llegado a Royal Woods.

\- Leni, ¿alguna vez has bailado con el "Príncipe Scarlet" bajo la Luz de la Luna?. Preguntó el muchacho con su clásica frase, tanto para enemigos como para las mujeres que había conocido en la "Guerra Nacionalista".

\- Una frase así, unas palabras tan bellas, me siento que estoy en una película de los años 30 o incluso de los 70 u 80, ¡Dios, Alex!. Estalló de la emoción.

El muchacho se acercó a su oído.

\- _Y esto recién empieza._ Susurró a la rubia, dejándola más ruborizada.

\- ¿Recién empieza?. Preguntó ella, mientras que bailaba al compás de la música con su amado peli plata.

Con el alma en las manos  
tratando de descubrir  
¿que será de nuestro cuerpo alado?.

\- Tú nunca me dejaste sola, siempre estuviste a mi lado, en todo momento, incluso cuando llegaste a la casa, cuando fue lo de Adam. Cuando ese idiota me engañó con Rebbeca, tú me sacaste de la tristeza y la decepción. No puedo negarlo de ti, a pesar de que al principio ni sabía quién eras, incluso me daba miedo acercarme a ti porque pensaba que me mandarías a volar por los aires con tu poder, pero no, yo pensé mal de ti y ahora...míranos, estamos viviendo el mejor día de nuestras vidas. Añadió la muchacha, la cual hundió su cabeza en el pecho del Teniente del Este.

Será por ti

será por mi

será por todo lo que fuimos

será por todo lo que fuimos

será por todo lo que fuimos

hasta el amanecer.

\- Yo también me siento extraño, nunca volví a experimentar un sentimiento como éste: El Amor, la felicidad, esas emociones desaparecieron durante la "Guerra de los Balcanes" en los Años 90 cuando perdí a toda mi familia y luego al quedar huérfano, odiado por todo el Mundo por mi procedencia...Yo le temía a morir, a la Muerte, no sabía qué podía hacer, hasta que un día, durante la Primera Batalla de Toulousse me dije a mí mismo: _"No le temas a la Muerte, únete a ella y te ganarás su respeto"_. Eso hice, me convertí en el "Ángel de la Muerte", no conocía el amor, ni la compasión, solo la camaradería, la felicidad de mi pueblo de Europa del Este, pero hacia mis enemigos, juré que no permitiría que ningún ser humano, animal o planta sufriera por culpa de nuestros rivales: Nunca demostré la piedad en la OTAN ni tampoco con los que se rendían o intentaban escapar...Yo solo quería verlos morir, que sufrieran lo que yo sufrí en carne propia en Sarajevo. Contó sobre su Pasado, mientras que la rubia lo abrazaba con más fuerza y podía sentirse una extraña fuerza, algo que los envolvía a ambos.

(Música Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- Alex...Dijo la rubia con los ojos llorosos al escuchar su historia.

\- No había nada que me detuviera, solo deseaba matar a la mayor cantidad de enemigos, llenas las calles de sus ciudades con la sangre de esos malditos, incendiarlas...Pero cuando me miraba al espejo, ahora con inmortalidad y poder, sentí que había perdido mi propia Naturaleza Humana...Solo deseaba continuar la carrera de la Muerte y la destrucción, enviarlos al Inframundo para que ardieran por sus Pecados. Siguió mencionando.

\- _"Y ahora que lo dices, por fin estamos cara a cara"._ Dijo aquel sujeto que el Teniente del Este había visto anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Leni, mientras que una extraña luz los envolvía a ambos y llamaba la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Tú eres el chico que vi en el Parque de Royal Woods, el de smoking, corbata y sombrero, ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me sigues?. Preguntó Alexander, mientras que protegía a Leni.

\- Tú lo habías dicho: Los Demonios son los Humanos, los que están llenos de envidia, orgullo propio, poder, los corruptos y aferrados al dinero, mientras que muchos morían de hambre. Esos son los monstruos de las películas. Y tú fuiste escogido para utilizar mi Armadura, serás una Estrella Celestial...Alexander de Mefistófeles. Dijo aquel joven, mientras que aparecían aquellas imágenes del Pasado.

\- ¿Mefistófeles? Tú...eres un Dios, el Dios del Tiempo, además de una Estrella Celestial del Imperio de Hades. Lo reconoció el peli blanco-plata.

\- Jajaja, así es, mi querido amigo. Y aquí es donde entras tú como mi nuevo actor para esta obra que titulo "El Heredero". Dijo aquel joven, quien extendió su mano.

\- ¿No le pasará nada a Leni ni nadie aquí?. Quiso saber Alexander, ya que dudaba de un trato así.

\- Nada sufrirá nada, tienes mi palabra. Vamos, eres mi Sucesor, cuando el futuro Emperador Hades aparezca, tú serás su Mano Derecha. Prometió aquel muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- Yöma de Mefistófeles. Dio su nombre.

Acto seguido, el peli blanco-plata estrechó su mano con la de Yöma, recibiendo aquella Armadura que había mencionado, de que él sería su heredero, todo ante la vista de Leni y los demás, pero también que había llamado la atención de una pareja **[ Nota: Los dos OC que verán a continuación son propiedad de FreedomGundam96]**. El primero era un chico de 15 años, cabellos negros medio, ojos azules, tez clara, vestía un traje smoking color blanco, pantalones y zapatos negros. Y la segunda era una chica de 14 años, pelirroja, ojos café claro, piel blanca y llevaba un vestido sin manga blanco con una cinta rosa en la cintura junto con un moño y zapatos rosa.

\- Kazuya, ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Rin Kido.

\- Sentí la presencia de un Espectro en este lugar. Dijo el joven.

* * *

Estaba en lo cierto aquel muchacho, ya que aquel Espectro desapareció luego de ceder su Armadura a Alexander, el cual no la vio pero que pronto se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Alex?. Preguntó Leni.

\- Sí, tranquila, estoy bien, prosigamos. Pidió el joven, quien en ese momento, tal vez fue un acto rápido, tomó a la rubia en sus brazos y la besó dulcemente en los labios, bajo la Luna, como había sido su frase.

\- _"¡¿Estoy soñando?! ¡NO! ¡Estoy siendo besada por el "Príncipe Scarlet", Dios, Dios, esto...esto es...como lo soñé y en mis dibujos!"_. Pensó Leni para sus adentros, mientras que se aferraba al cuello del chico y desde su espalda podían verse las Alas Blancas cubrirse de un metal plateado junto con aquella Armadura que había mencionado ese joven, antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Y en aquel momento, ante aquel romántico y bajo la Luz de la Luna, allí estaba la realidad de las palabras de Yöma: Alexander portaba su Armadura y el beso con Leni fue el "despertar", el inicio de una página en su vida.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo: Ahora soy un Espectro...Decía el joven.

\- ¡Dilo, quiero escucharte, Alex!. Pidió Leni, ansiando conocer su nuevo "Título".

\- Yo soy...Yo soy...¡Yo soy Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo!. Exclamó, llenó de energía y tomó las manos de la joven, volviendo a bailar, pero esta vez afuera, bajo la Luna Escarlata.

\- Mi Amado Ángel de la Muerte. Dijo ella sonrojada, mientras que era besada de vuelta, esta vez Alexander iba desde el cuello hasta los labios de la rubia.

\- Mi Hermosa Fräulein. Respondió el muchacho y tomó su mano para bailar afuera el "Vals Escarlata" o "Vals Imperial" con su amado Emperador del Este.

* * *

Pero cuando salieron afuera del lugar para tomar aire y ver la Luna, ya el DJ se había tomado un descanso, no vieron que dos personas los estaban siguiendo hacia afuera del gimnasio.

\- ¡Espectro de Mefistófeles!. Escuchó una voz y vio Alexander a aquel joven de smoking.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó el peli blanco-plateado.

\- ¡Quiero ver si en verdad eres el Sucesor de Yöma de Mefistófeles, así que te reto a un duelo!. Lo desafió aquel joven.

\- Jajajaja, vamos, muchacho, no peleo ahora, estoy disfrutando de esta noche, dentro de poco vuelvo a Londres, así que date la vuelta, niño y...Ordenó Alexander, quien no iba a luchar.

\- Soy Kazuya de Pegaso, Caballero de la Diosa Athena y quiero verlo: ¡Muéstrame tu poder!. Le ordenó el extranjero.

Alexander lo pensó un rato, no quería que se le estropeara aquel momento, así que tomó una decisión...

* * *

 **¿Qué decisión habrá tomado Alexander? ¿Pelear o no?. No se lo vayan a perder, aquí terminan las 4 partes de "Hora del Baile" y ya empieza el epílogo, el cual dividiré en dos partes y termina esta loca aventura de mi OC. Adjunto también que los dos OC de FreedomGundam96 son de su propiedad y lo mismo los diseños en los vestidos de dichos personas. Muchas gracias, FreedomGundam96 :D**

 **También mando saludos para mmunocan, Julex93, Fipe2, Pirata, Guest y lady-saintiasailor :D.**


	21. Chapter 21

Epílogo (Parte I) Era una noche perfecta para el romance, para el baile, ese momento en el que uno deja todo a un lado por un día entero, Alexander solo deseaba eso, poder disfrutar de aquellas horas junto con su amada Leni, pero había sido también el día en el que el muchacho del Este de Europa cambió al recibir la Armadura de ese joven que lo estaba siguiendo por mucho tiempo y para poner la frutilla en el pastel, alguien misterioso lo retaba a una pelea para ver sí era o no lo que había visto.

Bajo la Luz de la Luna, ambos rivales estaban listos para combatir, cosa que Alexander no deseaba hacer para nada, pero aquel muchacho no lo dejaría cruzar ni disfrutar el baile hasta que uno de los dos ganara aquel desafío.

\- ¿Tú sabes que te estás enfrentando al "Príncipe Scarlet"? ¡Vamos, chicos, déjame disfrutar el baile con Leni, esta no es tu pelea!. Le dijo el joven de cabellos blanco-plateados.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, Espectro, de aquí no saldrás, pelearemos hasta que uno me demuestres si eres o no uno de Hades!. Desafío Kazuya al joven y fue entonces que apareció la Armadura de Pegaso.

\- _"De acuerdo, tú lo has pedido"_. Pensó Alexander y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía puesta su Sapuris para el combate.

\- ¡¿Estás listo, Alexander?!. Preguntó Kazuya.

\- ¡Adelante!. Respondió el joven y ambos se lanzaron a puño limpio, estrellándose con fuerza.

Los puños de Kazuya y Alexander chocaron con una increíble fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos parecía ceder en aquellos momentos, sino que se mantenían firmes en sus posiciones, aún mientras que iba la presión en aumento, como si se tratase de un volcán que estaba entrando en erupción. Pronto, una explosión del Cosmo de ambos los los separó varios metros hasta casi estrellarse contra las paredes.

\- _¡Alex, ¿estás bien?!._ Preguntó Leni a lo lejos.

\- ¡Tranquila, Mi Ángel, estoy bien!. Respondió el joven y vio que Kazuya volvía al ataque.

\- ¡Toma esto!. Gritó el rival, mientras que lo atacaba con su puño izquierdo pero lo volvía a esquivar, para luego propinarle una patada en el estómago, segriluida de otra más que lo mandó hacia la pared de la escuela, la cual quedó con quebraduras.

* * *

A su vez, el joven Caballero de Pegaso se recuperó del golpe, mientras que a lo lejos podía ver el Cosmo de su rival, el cual aumentaba cada vez más, se pasó la mano por su boca donde había salido algo de sangre y sonrió.

\- _"Je, las cosas se van poniendo muy interesantes"._ Pensó y volvió al ataque.

\- ¡¿No tienes a tu pareja para bailar?! ¡Pero no, vienes aquí para molestarme, deja de pelear y tal vez desista en querer hacerte pedazos!. Advirtió Alexander, quien se estaba hartando de todo ese "teatro".

\- ¡Ya hablas como tu Antecesor!. Exclamó Kazuya, quien le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Alexander, el cual sintió toda esa fuerza descomunal y un par de gotas de sangre cayeron al piso.

Hubo un momento de calma, pero era el aviso de que la tormenta estaba por estallar en aquel momento. La mirada de Alexander fue hasta el Cielo, donde pudo contemplar la "Luna Escarlata", la que tanto había aprendido en Gensokyo junto a sus Maestras, en especial Reisen y las Hermanas Remilla y Flandre Scarlet, además de las otras que siempre fueron de una gran ayuda. Sus ojos pronto comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color familiar, el cual se lo había demostrado a Lynn durante su llegada a la Casa Loud.

\- Kazuya de Pegaso, ¿alguna vez has bailado con el "Príncipe Scarlet" bajo la Luz de la Luna?. Preguntó el muchacho, sin levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando?. Quiso saber aquel joven.

\- De que...¡AHORA ES MI TURNO!.

(Música Lunatic Eyes, Invisible Full Moon, OST de Reisen Inaba Udongein SWR, Touhou Project)

\- _"¿Acaso esto es una nueva fusión del Cosmo? Lo ha unido a su locura, esto me llama bastante la atención"._ Pensó Kazuya, mientras que Alexander comenzaba a reunir una gran cantidad de poder y preparaba el ataque.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, REDUCIRÉ TU CUERPO A CENIZAS: "VÓRTICE MARAVILLOSO"!. Lanzó el peli blanco-plateado su ofensiva contra el muchacho, mientras que era arrastrado por sorpresa hacia aquel "tornado".

\- _"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No, no puedo evitarlo, me está arrastrando!"_. Pensó Kazuya, quien intentó escaparse de aquel ataque, pero éste cobraba cada vez más fuerza.

Sin tener una oportunidad, tanto el rival como Alexander quedaron dentro de aquel "Vórtice", el cual era como una especie de prisión.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas de mi obra maestra?. Preguntó el muchacho de Bosnia-Herzegovina.

\- Je, nada mal para alguien que acaba de recibir la Armadura de Yöma de Mefistófeles, tengo que felicitarle: Me has impresionado y a la vez me siento molesto, pero más que nada estoy en el primer plano de todo. Ahora...¡terminemos esta batalla de una buena vez!. Felicitó Kazuya a su rival, el cual sonrió y decidió aceptar e iniciar la última parte del combate.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Kazuya de Pegaso, veamos qué tan fuertes somos!. Aceptó de buena manera de continuar la pelea.

\- ¡Muy bien, ahora toma esto, Alexander de Mefistófeles! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó ahora su ofensiva el peli negro, mientras que aquel "bombardeo" daba contra Alexander, pero cuando estaba por llegar a golpear el pecho del joven, el bosnio lo detuvo con la mano.

\- Tus "Meteoros de Pegaso" son buenos, amigos, pero no han llegado a hacerme daño: ¡PERO HAS DESPERTADO AL "DRAGÓN DEL INFIERNO"! [Alexander tomó con fuerza a Kazuya por la espalda y extendió las Alas Negras] ¡"RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN"!. Exclamó y se lanzó hacia los Cielos con el muchacho, el cual estaba sintiendo una enorme presión, como si se tratara de una gigantesca máquina que lo aplastaba a él.

\- _"¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Mi cuerpo...la presión es aplastante, siento que mis huesos van a estallar en cualquier momento"_. Pensó Kazuya, pero en aquel momento, Alexander se detuvo, no siguió subiendo, algo estaba pasando con él.

\- No...No voy a matarte, tú no eres mi enemigo. Reconoció el peli blanco-plateado a quiénes eran los que debía proteger y a quienes no.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de Espectro es...? Un momento, en el Santuario oí la historia de un Espectro llamado Kagaho de Bennu, alguien que establecía a quién debía proteger y a quién no, ¿acaso él...? ¿Acaso Alexander es Kagaho en este Siglo?"_. Se preguntó Kazuya, mientras que veía al muchacho y detrás de él estaba la imagen del Espectro de Bennu.

Inmediatamente regresaron los dos a tierra firme, donde el duelo terminó en empate, ninguno de los dos ganó, eso no le interesaba al Caballero de Pegaso ni al Teniente del Este, una pelea no era, sino una especie de "prueba" para ver la fuerza, astucia, inteligencia, agilidad y habilidad de los rivales en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Alex!. Gritó Leni, quien llegó corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos de su novio, la muchacha se hallaba sonrojada, ahora verlo con la Armadura de Mefistófeles la ponía muy feliz y en especial de saber que ambos estaban bien.

\- ¡Kazuya!. Escuchó el peli negro la voz de Rin, quien lo abrazó con fuerza, después de que volviera él también y acto seguido, lo besó al muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué no lo derrotaste? No entiendo eso. Preguntó Lynn al muchacho de cabellos blanco-plateados.

Alexander guardó silencio y pensó las palabras que diría, no era fácil para alguien que era un Campeón en la Europa, sobre todo la del Este, ¿Por qué lo había dejado vivir en vez de derrotarlo? ¿Qué tenía de especial esto?.

\- Él no es mi enemigo. Fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? Nunca vi que dejaras vivo a alguien que te retara a un duelo. Quiso saber Lori, la cual estaba con Bobby.

\- Simplemente él no era mi enemigo, hay algo que tengo en mí y me lo han dicho mis Soldados: Conozco a los que debo proteger, amigos, familias, países, animales, plantas y a los que debo eliminar. Finalizó Alexander, mientras que tomaba el rostro de Leni y la miraba con ternura, haciéndole sonrojar más y luego la besó en los labios a la muchacha.

\- Me alegra de que estés bien y que no le hicieras daño a ese chico. Estoy feliz de verte de regreso, Mi Amado Ángel de la Muerte. Agradeció ella, quien fue abrazada por su novio y las Alas Negras la protegieron del frío.

El Teniente del Este miró hacia el Cielo Nocturno y allí las pudo ver: Las Estrellas de San Vladimir y la del Liderazgo, una al lado de la otra.

\- _"No fallaré en mi misión, protegeré a las personas que quiero y destruiré a los que intenten hacerles daño"._ Hizo su juramento Alexander hacia las Estrellas.

* * *

 **Aquí termina la primera parte del epílogo, dentro de pocos días saldrá la parte 2 :3. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Alexander volverá a Londres? ¿Qué camino tomará ahora en adelante?. Las respuestas se verán en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, chicos, se los agradezco de corazón, en especial FreedomGundam96 (me alegra mucho de que tus OC aparecieran en mi fanfic), Julex93, Fipe2, mmunocan y lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Tengo que admitirlo, este fanfic resultó bastante llamativo para mí, bajo mi opinión, a muchos les llamó la atención y les pareció raro, otros les gusto mucho, pero bueno, respeto los puntos de vista de la gente, menos los insultos de los trolls, Haters y anónimos que no leyeron ni un solo capítulo y solo vienen a insultar, así que para esa clase de personas, ahorren aliento y aléjense de este fic si ni siquiera lo leyeron.**

 **Así que bueno, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo final durante esta semana :D. Que tengan todos un buen comienzo de día Martes.**


	22. Chapter 22

Epílogo (Parte II) Todo estaba terminando, se sabía en la Casa Loud que ya era el momento de que Alexander debiera volver para Londres. Habían sido unas maravillosas semanas con él, desde su arribo hasta el "Baile del Día de San Valentín" inclusive, en donde Leni y el muchacho vivieron una de las mejores noches de todas sus vidas, donde expresaron sus emociones y deseos de estar juntos, sin importar lo que dijera la Sociedad de ella.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Leni estaba triste, se hallaba en su habitación, mirando sus fotos con Alexander, cada uno de los días que había disfrutado con él, le traían nostalgias pero también la hacía sentir feliz, un sentimiento cálido más claro que el Cielo y los Vientos de buena fortuna, haciéndole saber que su amado Teniente del Este, su dulce Ángel de la Muerte iba a volver.

\- _"Alex...sé...sé que vas a volver conmigo, lo puedo sentir en mi corazón"._ Pensaba ella cada momento, apretando los dientes y los puños con fuerza, sabiendo que él retornaría algún día, pero a pesar de su fortaleza, siendo considerado la Loud rubia y tonta, ella comenzó a llorar sobre su cama, sintiendo que le estaban arrebatando una parte de su corazón.

* * *

Alexander se hallaba terminando con empacar sus maletas, ya toda la habitación de huéspedes había quedado vacía, en especial por su Bandera del Tercer Reich y sus libros, sentía todo un vacío, ese desprecio hacia USA persistía pero no en el Estado de Michigan y en aquella familia tan numerosa y llamativa, la cual le dio la bienvenida, sintiéndose que estaba de vuelta en casa, en Sarajevo con los suyos, los cuales descansaban en paz y en el corazón del peli plata.

\- _"Tenía esto guardado tanto tiempo, pero bueno, ¿Qué más da?"_. Pensó Alexander, tras sentarse en la cama y encontrar en una maleta abierta un disco que decía _"Fly me to the Moon"_ , el cual lo puso sobre un equipo de música que había allí, para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación de Lori y Leni.

* * *

Ella sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta, ¿serían sus padres para anunciarle que ya era la hora de llevar al Teniente del Este al Aeropuerto?. Otra vez esos escalofríos se apoderaban del cuerpo de la rubia, quien caminó tambaleante hasta la puerta, extendió su mano y la abrió, pero para su sorpresa se topó que toda la casa estaba inundada por una canción romántica y llamativa, mientras que, apoyado en su dintel, estaba Alexander, el cual le sonrió y le extendió las manos.

\- ¿Un último baile con el "Príncipe Scarlet" bajo la Luz de la Luna, Mi Hermosa Fraulein?. Le invitó el joven a la chica, sabiendo que tenía un tiempo más en la casa, hasta las 9 de la mañana, donde sería llevado al Aeropuerto.

\- Awww, Alex, sí, claro que sí, Mi Bello Príncipe Escarlata. Dijo Leni, aceptando la invitación, mientras que le tomaba de las manos y comenzaban a bailar en el salón principal, ante la mirada de los padres, las hermanas, Lincoln y las mascotas, sumando a Clyde que estaba visita junto con Bobby y Ronnie Anne.

(Música Fly me to the Moon, Ending de Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars,  
Let me see what spring is like,  
On Jupiter and Mars,

Un último baile bajo la "Luz de la Luna", la cual había sido desarrollada por Lisa toda una ambientación holográfica de lo que ambos jóvenes disfrutaban juntos, mientras que Alexander sacaba una Rosa y se la daba a la rubia, dejándola totalmente ruborizada.

\- Una Rosa para la más bella de todo el Mundo. Dijo, mientras que ella la aceptaba, totalmente roja de la emoción.

In another words hold my hand,  
In another words darling kiss me,  
Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forever more,  
You are all I longed for,  
All I worship and adore.

In another words please be true,

In another words I love you.

Lo quería disfrutar hasta el último segundo, para ella era un cuento de hadas donde venía "Y vivieron felices por siempre", se sentía dentro de una película romántica de los años 20-30, las de Mafias, donde daban su último baile antes de escapar de la Policía y el FBI.

Fly me to the moon,

And let me play among the stars,

Let me see what spring is like,

On Jupiter and Mars,

\- Leni. Le llamó Alexander, quien la miró a los ojos, ella estaba con los ojos llorosos al verla triste por su partida, así que sacó su pañuelo blanco que tenía guardado y limpió las lágrimas de la joven.

\- Alexander, ¿me harías un favor?. Pidió ella, sin soltarlo por nada en el Mundo.

\- Dímelo y lo cumpliré. Dijo el joven, dando su palabra de que haría todo para que se hiciera realidad.

\- Quiero que estés aquí para Navidad, pase lo que pase, quiero que vengas para esa fecha, ¿me lo prometes?. Pidió ella como deseo, para luego sentir el dulce abrazo de su novio, quien tomó delicadamente su rostro para besarla.

\- Te prometo que allí estaré. Dio su palabra, para luego besarla apasionadamente.

In another words hold my hand,

In another words darling kiss me,

Fill my heart with song,

And let me sing forevermore,

You are all I longed for,

All I worship and adore.

Alexander pasó sus manos por el rostro de Leni, podía ver sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, llorando de la emoción, mientras que ella lo abrazaba. Podía sentir que estaba bailando bajo y en la Luna con su amado Príncipe Scarlet, sentía su corazón llenarse con el canto y expresarlo a través de sus emociones, sabía que ellos estarían juntos, no importaba lo que pasara, las palabras de Alexander eran de verdad: Él la amaba con todo su ser, alma y corazón.

\- _"In other words, I love you"_. Dijo ella, mientras que lo tomaba de los hombros y lo besaba a toda pasión, haciendo que él y ella cerraran los ojos, sosteniendo sus manos y sintiendo que estaban en los Cielos, ella en los brazos de su amado Ángel de la Muerte: Un Ángel llevando a un Arcángel.

\- _"Only you, Only you"._ Siguió cantando el muchacho con ella, abrazándola y desplegando las Alas Blancas, cubriéndola como había hecho en el "Baile del Día de San Valentín" y aparecía con su Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo.

Only you, Only you

Fill my heart with song,  
And let me sing forevermore,  
You are all I longed for,  
All I worship and adore,  
In another words please be true,  
In another words I love you,  
In another words I love you.

Alexander podía sentir la calidez del corazón de Leni, ella era un Ángel, en verdad lo era, nadie lo entendería, pero la muchacha Loud podía ser tonta y considerada por la sociedad como la clásica rubia hueca, sin cerebro y vacía como una caja, pero ella era especial para él, para su familia y las personas que la rodeaban en todo momento: Tenía corazón y sentimientos, se sentía triste cuando alguien sufría o si estaban pasando un mal momento y allí estaba, brindando su ayuda y consejos para que se sintieran mejor.

Ella era un Ángel de Alas Blancas, una persona dulce, amable, tierna y preocupada siempre los suyos. Estando con Alexander era algo raro, en especial para los chicos y amigos de ella durante el "Baile del Día de San Valentín", ¿cómo lo había logrado? ¿No era que estaba con Adam? No, ya no, ella tenía a otra persona que en verdad se preocupaba y mucho por ella y que jamás permitiría que sufriera cualquier injusticia o fuera lastimada física o psicológicamente.

Alexander, en cambio, era el Ángel de la Muerte, alguien que no tenía corazón para sus enemigos, sin emociones, fría, calculadora, inteligente, autoritaria, severa, alguien que sus enemigos más profundos temían. Ahora portando la Armadura Sapuris sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer desde que había comentado todo con la muerte de su familia en la "Guerra de los Balcanes", el desprecio que sufrió por su procedencia y luego la "Guerra Nacionalista", todo ese cambio y esa frase que se había dado al comienzo de dicho conflicto, después de la Primera Batalla de Toulousse: _"No le temas a la Muerte, gánate su respeto siendo ella, sé como ella, conviértete en su Ángel, en su Agente y tendrás lo que deseas: Tú suplantarás a la Muerte"_.

Ahora era distinto, conservando esos ideales, esa familia lo consideraban parte de ellos, cosa que nunca dejaría de agradecerles para toda su vida. En aquellos momentos, mientras que continuaba la canción, las Alas Negras cubrieron a Leni, mientras que Alexander la abrazaba, sin dejar de bailar, hasta que ella vio que se acercaban sus padres y sabía bien lo que les dirían como mensaje.

\- Chicos, es hora... Anunció el Señor Lynn Loud, quien se secaba las lágrimas de la emoción, pero no podía continuar con su oración, así que su esposa lo continuó.

\- Alex, es hora de que te llevemos al Aeropuerto. Anunció ella, mientras que su marido apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, llorando a más no poder.

\- Sí, un último baile, por favor. Pidió el muchacho, se lo permitieron y él le tomó de las manos a Leni, llegando al clímax final.

Fill my heart with song,

And let me sing forevermore,

You are all I longed for,

All I worship and adore,

In another words please be true,

In another words I love you,

Only you, Only you

Fill my heart with song,

And let me sing forever more,

You are all I longed for,

All I worship and adore,

In another words please be true,

In another words I love you,

In another words I love you.

\- _"In others words..."_ Dijo Alexander.

\- _"I...Love...You"._ Recitó Leni en aquellos momentos, mientras que se besaban dulcemente y Rita tomaba fotos para los recuerdos, en especial una para que Alexander estuviera junto a los cuadros de sus hijos en la pared de la escalera principal.

\- _"Only you, Only you"._ Dijeron ambos chicos, besándose un poco más hasta se giraron hacia los padres de la primera.

Sabían que no se podía hacer esperar más al vuelo, ya era la hora de partir hacia Londres para Alexander, mientras que terminaba de besarla a Leni por última vez, se dirigió hacia arriba donde guardó el disco de dicha canción en su valija, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta principal, donde lo estaban esperando todos ellos.

\- ¡Atención!. Pidió Lori y cuando Alexander salió afuera se topó con los Loud, los Santiago y Clyde haciendo la venia militar ante él, cuando los vio quería llorar, abrazarlos a cada uno de ellos y lo hizo.

\- _"Nunca los olvidaré, fueron como la familia que tuve en el Pasado, me hacen recordar a ellos. Jamás los voy a olvidar"_. Prometió Alexander, mientras que guardaba sus dos maletas y de ahí entraba en la Van con los integrantes, poniendo rumbo al Aeropuerto.

* * *

El trayecto fue tranquilo, mientras que Lola y Lana discutían por clásicas cosas, en especial por las miradas que se lanzaban, Luna escuchaba música para evitar la tristeza, mientras que Luan contaba chistes para alegrar el ambiente, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne junto con Bobby y Lori la escuchaban, a pesar de que para la mexicana le causaban ganas de vomitar por ser tan malos, no quería arruinar el momento. Lo mismo se podía decir de Clyde, el cual estaba embobado por la belleza de su amado Lori, su amor prohibido y platónico.

Lucy escribía poesías y las recitaba para Alexander, en especial una que se llamaba _"El Regreso del Emperador",_ cosa que le agradó al muchacho un montón, pasando su mano por los cabellos de la gótica, quien lo consideraba como un hermano para ella. Lynn, por su parte, se hallaba molestando a Lincoln, mientras que Ronne Anne la amenazaba con que le daría una paliza que nunca olvidaría si seguía molestando a su novio y por último Lori se hallaba con Bobby, dormidos el uno con el otro, hasta que pronto fueron divisando el Aeropuerto.

\- Hemos llegado. Anunció el Señor Lynn Loud.

Todos ellos se bajaron, Alexander descendió sus dos maletas e ingresaron en la terminal, yendo hacia la zona donde despegaría el avión.

\- Estoy a tiempo. Dijo el Teniente del Este, mirando hacia el enorme tablero de horarios, salidas y arribos, ya que su vuelo salía para Londres a las 10:00 AM.

\- Cuando llegues avísanos. Pidió Rita, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo junto con su marido.

\- Lo prometo. Respondió Alexander al pedido de los padres.

\- Gracias por haber pasado estos días con nosotros, Alex, fue genial tenerte en la casa. Le agradeció Lori.

\- No fue nada, Lori. Hubiese querido que esto durara un poco más, pero hay que volver al trabajo, a la rutina, aunque tengo Fe que nos volveremos a ver. Dijo el joven de cabellos blanco-plateados.

\- Pienso lo mismo, amigo, fue un placer conocerte. Extendió Bobby su mano y Alexander las estrechó, mientras que se despedía de Ronnie Anne con un beso en la mejilla derecha.

\- ¡Oye, Alex! Cuando vuelvas, quiero seas mi Mano Derecha en los partidos de fútbol local, a esos idiotas de nuestros adversarios les haremos comer tierra el año que viene. Pidió Lynn, quien chocó los cinco con el muchacho y lo abrazó.

\- Lo prometo, a los tarados esos no solo comerán tierra, sino que nos temerán cuando lance el "Rugido del Dragón" contra ellos, jajaja. Prometió el muchacho.

\- No te olvides de darme todo tu apoyo para mis desfiles de moda, este año se viene de vuelta otra victoria para mí. Habló Lola con su clásico tono de superioridad y belleza ante sus adversarias.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar. Dijo Lana, quien sentía repugnancia.

\- Jajaja, las dos se portan bien, no vuelvan loco a su hermano, quien las quiere mucho y cuidará por siempre de ustedes. Pidió el joven, abrazando a ambas gemelas.

\- ¡Lo prometemos!. Juraron las dos niñas.

\- Oye, Alex, una última foto conmigo y la Bandera del Reino Unido mío, para el recuerdo. Le pidió Luna y lo hizo.

\- Fue un placer haberlos conocido a todos, chicos, gracias. Agradeció Alexander, mientras que estrechaba su mano con Luan y ella le hacía la clásica broma de electrocutarlo con una pequeña caja para bromas.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué pasó, Alex? ¿Te quedaste "pegado" mí? Jajajaja. Río ella, cosa que le causó gracia.

\- Cuando vuelvas, tendremos mucho de qué hablar sobre historia, me debes un viaje por Grecia. Dijo Lisa, quien ansiaba investigar sobre la Medicina en aquella etapa.

\- Te prometo que iremos allí, Lisa. Mencionó el joven, dándole un abrazo y finalmente fue hasta Leni, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Lily.

\- Fue un gusto conocerte, Alexander, ojala que la próxima podamos pasar más tiempo como amigos. Fue la despedida de Lincoln hacia el joven, quien estrechó su mano con la de él.

\- Así será, Camarada. Le prometió, antes de dirigirse hacia Leni.

(Música Under of The World Tree, OST de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold)

La rubia tenía los ojos llorosos en aquellos momentos previos a la partida del joven, el cual puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y la abrazó.

\- Leni. Le llamó Alexander, mientras que le colgaba un collar hecho de piedra, con la forma de la Cruz de Hierro suya junto con una pequeña piedra preciosa roja escarlata, dejándola sorprendida.

\- Esto es...Iba a decir ella.

\- La hice el día después de llegar, quería dársela a alguien especial y esa persona eres tú, quiero que lo conserves. Le pidió el muchacho a la joven.

\- Alexander. Dijo ella con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Tienes un alma muy fuerte y un gran espíritu, nunca dudaré de ti y que siempre protegerás a los que amas, al igual que hago yo por todos ustedes. Leni, tú nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo y te amaré con toda mi alma inmortal. Juró el joven, mientras que la rubia rompía en llanto, pero se sentía feliz de que él iba a estar a su lado.

\- Alexander...¡gracias...! ¡gracias! Sé que estarás para Navidad conmigo, estoy segura de eso. Confío la muchacha, mientras que iba llegando el anuncio del vuelo hacia Londres.

\- Te lo prometo: Allí estaré, siempre recuerda que cuando estés triste, mira hacia el Cielo, hacia la Constelación de Cáncer, mi Signo Zodiacal, allí verás a las Estrellas de San Vladimir y la Celestial del Liderazgo, sabrás que yo estaré a tu lado para siempre y para Navidad, estate atenta a la "Luna Escarlata", que desde allí llegaré. Dio esas instrucciones, para luego besarla a la chica, compartir el último abrazo y finalmente despedirse de la familia, no sin antes tomarse la última foto y con ella la despedida oficial.

Caminó hacia la zona de embarque, para el avión que lo llevaría a Londres, pero no miró hacia atrás, ya que sentiría la tristeza ir hacia él, así que se mantuvo firme, a pesar de las lágrimas que querían derramarse, por lo cual se dirigió hacia la aeronave y de ahí, tras guardar su equipaje, fue hasta el baño y se quedó un rato llorando en silencio, hasta que el avión partió para Europa.

\- _"Prometo regresar, no importa lo que pase, para Navidad estaré allí de vuelta. Gracias a ustedes por hacerme comprender lo que es la vida, no solo orden, autoridad, poder, salvación, honor, orgullo, severidad, justicia y fortaleza, sino también que me enseñaron que en las buenas y en las malas todos están con esa persona que sufre mucho, por eso nunca los olvidaré. Ustedes fueron como mi familia en Sarajevo, siempre los llevaré en mis recuerdos para toda la vida"_. Pensó el muchacho, tras lavarse la cara con agua y salir del baño de Caballeros, sabiendo que ahora tenía cosas que hacer en el Reich y en especial con su trabajo. Pasaría algún tiempo, pero siempre estaría en contacto con los Loud.

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo, desde que en Febrero había llegado Alexander para Royal Woods y vivido una gran cantidad de aventuras, amistades y enemistades hechas, romances de los cuales nunca olvidaría, pronto y con el correr del tiempo llegó el mes de Diciembre, el último del año, las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo en todo el Mundo, en especial para Royal Woods.

Y hablando de aquella ciudad del Estado de Michigan, envuelta bajo la nieve y la alegría por las fiestas, la Familia Loud se encontraba alegrando a su vecino, el viejo Señor Quejón, el cual no soportaba aquellas fechas donde todos se reunían en familia, ya que él estaba alejado de la suya, la cual era igual a la de Lincoln, por lo cual la familia Loud junto con los McBride organizaron, con la ayuda de Luna, una canción, un villancico para aquel solitario anciano, alegrándolo y regalándole un boleto para que pudiera estar con los suyos durante la Navidad, cosa que terminó por agradecerles y pasaron la Nochebuena con él en su casa de al lado.

\- _"Alex..."_. Pensaba Leni en su amado Ángel de la Muerte, esperaba que él pudiera estar a su lado por la promesa que habían hecho, cuando en aquel momento, Lincoln llamó la atención de todos ellos.

\- Oigan, miren. Señaló el peli blanco hacia los Cielos de Royal Woods.

Allí, recordando las palabras de Alexander de que mirara hacia la Constelación de Cáncer, las Estrellas de San Vladimir y la Celestial del Liderazgo con la Luna Escarlata vieron como se formaban imágenes de seres mitológicos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?. Quería saber el Señor Quejón ante todo ese espectáculo.

\- ¡Miren!. Señaló Lola.

(Música Opening del anime y manga "La Visión de Escaflowne")

En los Cielos pudieron divisarse el famoso Dragón Wyvern de la Mitología de las Islas Británicas, el Ave Bennu del Antiguo Egipto, el Ave Fénix de Grecia, el Ave de Grifo de Persia y el Ave de Garuda de La India, éstos iluminaron los Cielos junto con las Estrellas de San Vladimir y la Celestial de Liderazgo. Acto seguido, comenzaron a caer varias Plumas Blancas junto con la nevada, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Sabía que vendría. Se alegró Leni, mientras que desde los Cielos descendía su querido Príncipe Scarlet, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, quien portaba su Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo, lanzándose hacia la muchacha, la cual se lanzó corriendo hacia el peli blanco-plateado.

\- ¡Hola a todos, aquí estoy de regreso! ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo!. Los saludó Alexander a ellos, siendo el que había formado en el Cielo, con las Estrellas, aquellas representaciones de seres mitológicos y detuvo su vuelo, para atrapar a su querida Leni, la cual saltó emocionada hacia él, abrazándolo y besándolo con todo su corazón.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Mi Príncipe Scarlet. Le dio ella la bienvenida.

\- Finalmente estoy en casa, Mi Hermosa Princesa Rubia. Respondió el joven, besándola a más no poder.

\- Sabía que vendrías, nunca fallarías a tu palabra. Reconoció Leni la verdad en las palabras del joven, el cual sonrió y bajó a tierra, tomados de las manos, caminando hacia la familia, el vecino y los amigos.

\- Felices Fiestas, amigos y gracias por mostrarme el "Camino Final" de mi viaje. Agradeció Alexander, mientras que recibía un fuerte abrazo de todos ellos, para luego entrar a la casa del Señor Quejón y pasar la Nochebuena entre familia y amigos, no solo celebrando las Fiestas, sino también por su vuelta a Royal Woods.

 **Fin:**

* * *

 **Aquí terminan las aventuras de mi OC en Royal Woods, pero no se preocupen, porque éstas continúan en mis otros fanfics como "Saint Simpsons: Omega", "Resident Loud: Royal Woods City" y "Misterio al Amanecer".**

 **La parte de la despedida en el Aeropuerto entre Leni y Alexander está basada en el capítulo final de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold :3, no haré spoilers D:, no quiero arruinarles el suspenso.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que siguieron este fanfic, a pesar de algunos errores como el de las líneas de diálogo, a muchos les gusto, por eso les mando gracias a todos y saludos también para Julex93, FreedomGundam96, Pirata, Guest, mmunocan, Fipe2 y lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo y un excelente comienzo de Semana Santa para esta semana :D.**

 **Nos vemos, Camaradas :3.**


End file.
